To Be Charmed
by ShDiHa
Summary: With Paige's adoptive parents dead, she is given to her birth mother's family. There, she learns what it means to be truly Charmed.
1. Chapter One

To Be Charmed

Chapter One

Birth and Death

Disclaimer: Don't own.

~August 22, 1977~

With a newborn in her arms, Patty Halliwell looked exhausted.

She glanced down to her other three daughters and said, "Girls, this is your new sister."

Phoebe, just a few months shy of two years old, gave a toothy grin and reached up to be held. Patty bit her lip; if she moved the baby to her other arm and reached over…. Her oldest, Prue, picked up Phoebe and placed her at the foot of the hospital bed. Phoebe crawled up to Patty and wiggled her way between the bed rail and Patty's free arm. Piper, the middle child, climbed aboard and leaned against her mother's knees. Prue took the space left over and laid on her back. Patty and her girls remained in their places until Penny, Patty's mother, entered.

"Patty, Sam is waiting." Patty groaned. She had signed her hospital release form a little over thirty minutes ago, but she wanted all of her girls in one spot.

"I'll be right out, Mother. Take the girls."

"No, Mommy! We want to stay!" Prue objected. Penny grabbed Phoebe and gently set her on her feet. "Prue, Piper, your mommy will see you soon. Now, hold hands." Penny held onto Phoebe's small hand as Prue and Piper joined hands and walked out the hospital and to the parking lot.

Patty took her time getting dressed. She wasn't ready for what was to happen, but if it didn't happen, the consequences could be great. Sam, her Whitelighter, strolled in. "Not to alarm you, but we've got to get moving." He picked his tiny daughter up and reached for Patty's hand. Once they held hands, Sam orbed them out.

Meanwhile, Penny had her hands full with the older three sisters.

"Why can't the baby come home with us?" Piper asked. Penny closed her eyes. The sooner Patty came home, the sooner she could rest.

"Girls, the baby can't stay with us. Your mom and I will tell you when you're older."

~TBC Chapter One~

It had been seventeen years since that day. Now that Patty was gone, Penny took care of the girls and asked that Sam keep an eye on her youngest granddaughter. He reported every month. September of '94, however, was different.

Weeks after the fatal car crash that left the adoptive parents of Paige Matthews dead, social services finally found the girl's birth mother. However, she had died a few months after Paige was born. The father had not been listed, but the hospital did pull out two more files on Patty Halliwell. "She had two other children born here, plus a third born at her residence. Prudence, Piper, and Phoebe. Father is listed as Victor Bennett," the nurse said. The social worker nodded.

"And is he the custodial parent?"

"No. Says here custody was given to Penelope Halliwell, the grandmother." With no clue as to whom Paige's father is, the social worker wrote down the address of Penny Halliwell.

~TBC Chapter One~

"You are certain you have all of your things? Clothes, books, sentimental items?" Paige nodded and looked around her childhood bedroom. The furniture would be taken out soon and the house would be put up for sale. She tried not to cry.

"Well, then. Let's get to it." The social worker led her to the car parked in the drive way. The two suitcases and three full garbage bags fit easily in the truck of the small car. Once on the road, the two stopped for a late morning breakfast at a nearby restaurant. Eating quickly, they were back on the road in a hour.

"Now, Penny Halliwell is your grandmother, maternal. Prue is your oldest sister, Piper is the middle child, and Phoebe is the youngest, but she is older than you. Prue is twenty three, Piper is twenty one, and Phoebe is eighteen. I'm sure you'll fit right in, being so close in age and all that." Paige nodded. Her head hurt from all the thoughts going on inside. Would her new family like her? Would they look like her? Would they even know her name?

All too soon, the car pulled up and parked in front of the house. Paige looked astounded. The house was a red Victorian with white trimmings. It was at least two stories high, if not three.

"Well, come on!" The social worker was already half way to the door. Paige followed, breaking into a little jog when she rang the door bell. The door opened to reveal a woman whom Paige thought looked good for her age.

"Yes?" The woman asked.

The social cleared her throat.

"Mrs. Halliwell? I'm with social services. May we come in?" Mrs. Halliwell gave a look and opened the door wider to allow them in.

"Social services?"

She led them to a room on the right side and bade them to sit. Paige took a seat directly across from Mrs. Halliwell.

"Yes. This is Paige Matthews. A few weeks ago, her parents died in a terrible car accident." Paige looked down and twisted her fingers nervously. "Protocol would be to send her to the closest family she has left. The closest family she has lives in Los Angeles and, as it turns out, she was adopted. A nun at a church says she found Paige and gave her to the Matthews, a couple that worshipped there."

Mrs. Hallliwell's face did not portray anything. She sat there, looking between the social worker and Paige.

"Doing some digging, we managed to find the hospital Paige was born at. The name on the birth certificate was 'Girl Halliwell'. The mother was listed as Patricia Halliwell." Paige looked up at the sound of a gasp and saw Mrs. Halliwell wiping a tear from her face.

"It can't be. Are you sure? Is this…my granddaughter?"

~TBC Chapter One~

Penny looked at the girl with intrigue. She did look a great deal like Prue. She even had braces. She listened as the social worker went on about her gaining custody and Paige's history. The visit was short lived, however, when a pager went off.

"I'm so sorry. That is my boss," the social worker said, "Paige, come get your things."

Penny walked the two to the door and waited in the doorway for Paige to come back, carrying two suitcases and three white garbage bags. She reached for the suitcases.

"Here, I'll carry these." She walked to the second floor, Paige trailing behind her. Walking past her room, the bathroom, and Phoebe's, she stop at the door at the end of the hall. "This'll be your room. It already has furniture in it, as it used to be Piper's room, but feel free to redecorate."

Paige looked around the room. It looked to be a good size.

"Where is the bathroom?"

"There is one downstairs and one between Phoebe's and my room. That door further down next to mine is my sewing room"

"Thanks, Mrs. Halliwell," she said, turning to face the woman.

"Grams, dear. I'm Grams."

~TBC Chapter One~

Paige's first night at the Halliwell home went well. After Grams had shown her to her new room, her new older sister Phoebe walked in through the front door.

"Grams!"

Paige followed Grams downstairs.

"Yes, Phoebe?"

Phoebe had her back to Grams and Paige as she was hooking her coat onto the coat rack. "I need to write a paper on the 1960s. You were there, weren't you?" She turned to face Paige and Grams. "I- Who is this?"

Paige stared at her older sister. She had light brown hair that was long and stringy. She even had bangs like her and sparkling brown eyes. Her skin wasn't as pale as Paige's, it was a bit tan. As Paige stared, Phoebe did the same.

The girl looked almost like Prue, except she had brown eyes instead of blue. Phoebe looked to Grams with a 'do tell' expression.

"So?" she prompted.

"Phoebe, remember what I've told you and your sisters growing up?" Phoebe shook her head horizontally.

"No," she said, "I don't, but I'm sure Prue and Piper do." Grams sighed.

"Well, basically, this is Paige, your baby sister."

Phoebe's mouth dropped open.

"Baby sister?! Oh, now I remember! You told us that we have another sister, one who couldn't live with us because Mom was scared of what Dad would do to her!" Grams nodded.

"Yes."

Phoebe immediately went to Paige and squeezed her into a hug. Paige stood stiff, hands beside her body, until Phoebe let go.

"Wait, Grams. Why is she here?"

Grams sighed, she was happy that Paige had come to live with them, but the circumstances were terrible.

"I'm sure Paige will tell you when she's ready, Phoebe."

Phoebe looked let down. She could tell that whatever had happened was terrible, and she wanted to know, but not at the expense of Paige.

"Right," Phoebe said, "Did Grams show you the entire house? No? Let's get to it, then!"

With that, she led Paige by the hand around the Victorian.

After the tour, the two spent the afternoon summarizing Phoebe's 1960s essay. Grams would pop in and offer them a snack or two, advice, and memories of her thirties. "Patty was about ten or so. Allen, your grandfather, and I would hold house parties and she would get excited, but we dropped her off at a friend's house or your Great Aunt Janice's. She was too young for the parties, if you know what I mean."

Paige shook her head 'no', deciding that her new family didn't need to know her past with alcohol and drugs. Phoebe snorted, she had plenty of encounters with alcohol and she enjoyed every minute of it, until the cops picked her up and drove her home.

It was around six in the evening when Paige met her two older sisters on the phone. Grams was napping and Phoebe had gone out for a jog when the phone rang. After the third shrill ring, Paige picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hello. Who is this?" the other end replied.

"I'm Paige. If you want to speak with Phoebe, she went out and Mrs. Halliwell is sleeping." The girl on the other end huffed.

"Piper! Grams is sleeping and Phoebe went out. I guess we'll tell them when we visit."

Paige pursed her lips. So far, she didn't like Prue, if the girl on the other end was Prue. She sounded too bossy for Paige's taste. Paige didn't want to be a downer, but she felt like Prue was the stereotypical older sibling: bossy, perfect, and a total witch!

"They know you're coming over, right?" Paige asked.

"Yes, why do you want to know? You know what? Why are you even there is Phoebe is out? I'm assuming you're one of _Freebe's _friends."

"I'm sure Phoebe and Mrs. Halliwell will explain it to you when you visit. Goodbye." Paige hung up before Prue had a chance to retaliate. At that moment, Phoebe walked in the door.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"That was one of your- our sisters. I think it was Prue," Paige said. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"What did she want?" Paige looked confused. Why did Phoebe roll her eyes? Was it because Prue was an overprotective older sister and Phoebe assumed that she was checking in on her baby sister and grandmother?

"She didn't say, but they're coming over tomorrow. I have a question. Is Prue bossy?" Phoebe laughed. "Is Prue bossy? Bossy is an understatement! Prue is the most controlling freak ever! I don't know where she gets it from, though. Must be a complex you get when you're the oldest sibling."

Paige laughed out loud, Phoebe would definitely be her favorite sister if Piper is anything like Prue!

"What's Piper like?" she asked, curious. Phoebe straightened her face.

"Piper? Typical middle child. Always breaking up arguments between Prue and me. Other than that, she is a bit of a neat freak."

Paige could deal with that. Clearly, Piper was the type of person that has trouble saying 'No'. The two spent the rest of their evening talking about Prue and Piper until Grams woke up from her slumber and started dinner.

"So, girls. What did you talk about while I was asleep?" Grams asked, taking a sip of her water. Paige looked at Phoebe.

"Uh, nothing really. School stuff," Phoebe said.

"Speaking of school, am I still going to my school or do I have to go to Baker? What day do I start, if I do have to transfer?" Paige asked.

It wasn't like her to be curios about anything school related, but since her parents' deaths, she wanted to make them proud.

"You can either stay at Riverrun High or you can transfer, Paige. Just tell me tomorrow so we can get your papers and make arrangements," Grams said.

Paige didn't need time to think.

"I would like to stay at Riverrun. I can call some friends, they'll pick me up and take me home."

Grams closed her eyes before answering. "Alright. But you better be sure your friends are reliable. If, for some reason, they can't or won't take you, I'm sure I'll be able to." Paige nodded.

"Thanks."

The conversation quickly turned into one about the next day and Prue and Piper's impending visit.

"And Phoebe. Please don't start with Prue again! I want a nice, clean dinner, please. That is all I ask for," Grams said, glaring at Phoebe.

"Me?! I start nothing! It's always Prue, Grams!" Phoebe argued.

"Phoebe! It doesn't matter who start it! Just don't respond if she says anything negative, got it?" "Yes, Grams."

"Good." Dinner was finished in silence.

The next day dawned bright and early for Paige. Grabbing her toiletries, she made it to the hall bathroom and began to shower. She tried resisting the urge to try Phoebe's nice smelling shampoo bar or the fruity body wash, using only her tried-and-true tea tree oil shampoo and conditioner. Once out, she dried off as much as possible, put her hair up in a towel turban, and began dressing for the day. She wanted to give Prue and Piper a nice first impression, well, at least a nice visual first impression. Most of her clothes were of the 'grungy' style, but she had a few nice dresses she had worn to church when her parents begged her to go. The dress she put on was a nice cream color and had three- quarter sleeves. It was mid-length, so she only bothered shaving the lower half of her legs. Paige decided to pin her bangs back for the day, they were quickly growing out and annoying to deal with. After brushing her teeth, she sighed and left the room. She could hear the shower from the downstairs bathroom running and figured that Phoebe was using that one since she could smell breakfast downstairs. Grinning from ear to ear, Paige promised herself that today would be a good day.

~TBC Chapter One~

~October 1991~

"She's gone, Carl! What are we supposed to do?"

"Calm down and contact your mother and Rachel? See if they could help."

"I haven't spoken to them in years, Carl. I can't just contact them now, out of the blue."

"I know, but try. For Christy."

"For Christy."

The two never noticed a small blonde girl hiding in the hallway, fear in her eyes.

~TBC Chapter One~

~November 1, 1993~

The labor and delivery ward at Sharpe Memorial Hospital was bustling with activity. Newborns were being wheeled around and new mothers were catching their breaths. In Room 213, Tyler and Regina Barker fawned over their second daughter. The newborn had kinky curls of burnt cinnamon and copper brown eyes.

"Your eyes," Regina commented.

"I should hope so!" Tyler chuckled.

"Did you call Gran and Dad yet? Did you tell her to bring Ryleigh?"

"Yes, dear, they're on their way, but we are not having the Wiccaning here," Tyler said.

Regina switched the newly christened Rhiannon to her other arm.

"Of course not, silly! She was just born! We have to wait."

"Until she comes into her powers. Have any idea?"

"Well, sister witches tend to have complimenting powers Also, family magic repeats abilities." Regina informed.

Tyler smiled lovingly at his daughter. Whatever her power, he knew she would be a great witch.

"Isn't there a story about sister witches? Something about there being four? Five?" His wife looked at him in surprise.

"Three," Regina breathed, "Three sister witches, destined to become the most powerful of all."

"Whoa, slow down honey, you just gave birth. Let's hold number three off for at least a year or two, alright?" Tyler laughed.


	2. Chapter Two

To Be Charmed

Chapter Two

'The Five Ps'

Disclaimer: Charmed doesn't belong to me.

Giddy would be the word to describe Paige, Phoebe thought, as she watched her baby sister eat breakfast. Unlike Paige, Phoebe did not dress up. She kept it casual with loose button up top and dark jeans. Having sisters over is not a big deal. At least, not to Phoebe. Grams, on the other hand, was extremely pleased that she would see her oldest two granddaughters and it showed.

"Phoebe, dear, do you any other jeans or bottoms that are not ripped?" Phoebe looked down at her jeans. They weren't anything special, just a little rip here and there.

"Grams, these are okay. I'm pretty sure Prue and Piper wouldn't care that my jeans have three rips in them," Phoebe replied.

"If you're sure," Grams huffed.

Paige looked between the two. She could never talk back to her parents like that. She would just roll her eyes. Grams and Phoebe looked like they were used to it.

"Girls, Prue and Piper are going to be here around two. I have to pick up a few groceries. Do you two want to tag along?" Grams asked, getting up from the table and collecting dirty dishes.

"No, thanks," Phoebe said.

"Nah," Paige replied.

Paige went upstairs to tidy her room a bit as Phoebe and Grams were cleaning up. When she came down the stairs, she heard a crash.

"Phoebe! Leave her alone!"

Not sure if she should run and help, she slowly crept down the stairs and looked around the corner. Grams was by the sink, pointing a finger at a man with leather clothing on. Phoebe was on the floor, apparently unconscious. The man suddenly flew backwards into the kitchen table. Paige couldn't hold her gasp. As soon as it came out, the man looked at her, unhurt from the collision. He held his hand over his head and sphere of something materialized. He lobbed it Paige.

"No!" Grams cried.

Paige squeezed her eyes shut in preparation for the load of hurt the ball thing was going to cause. A second later, she heard an explosion. She opened her eyes to a scorch mark on the floor where the man had stood.

"Wha- what just happened?" she asked no one in particular. Grams didn't answer, but if she did, Paige wouldn't have heard her anyways, for her eyes rolled and she fell to the floor in a faint.

Grams went over to check on Phoebe, and later, Paige. Her heart was beating too fast for her. 'Darn demon. Had to come in and attack!' she thought.

"Sam!" she called.

She would've called her own Whitelighter, if she had one. Sam orbed in, his face a collage of expressions.

"What happened?" he asked.

"A demon. Heal Phoebe. Paige is fine, she just fainted in shock, that's all," Grams said.

"Paige?!" Sam exclaimed as he held his hands over Phoebe.

"Yes, Paige. Where have you been for the past two weeks?" Grams retaliated.

"Away," Sam said, simply.

Phoebe was completely healed, but remained unconscious.

"Dust her!" Grams urged. Sam sighed.

"I ran out. My charges…" Grams rolled her eyes. Sam's charges were most likely very young. Grams thought for a moment before speaking.

"Make Phoebe and Paige forget what has been done, before the rising of the sun, by the powers of spirit, fire, water, and air, your memories you shall never bare." Sam looked scandalized.

"You cast a spell on my daughter?!"

"Oh, quiet, Sam. It's just a little one. I've cast many spells on Prue, Piper, and Phoebe over the years, and Patty as well," Grams sniped.

After Phoebe and Paige had awoken, Grams left for the store, leaving instructions to not burn the house down. Sam had left after carrying his daughter to the couch. He took his time holding her hand and combing her silky hair with his fingers.

"We can't keep doing this, Penny. Sooner or later, they're going to find out," he said.

"That's why I have a plan," Grams said smartly, "Once Prue and Piper are here, I'll unbind their powers." Sam looked puzzled.

"How would that help? I don't want Paige to have anything to do with magic!"

"It's who she is, Sam. Besides, she won't have a power. The Charmed Ones have only room for three witches. I imagine Paige wasn't born with a witch power, only Whitelighter powers."

"What if you're wrong? What if she does have a power? I mean, sure, Patty had four daughters, but three are the Charmed Ones. That doesn't mean any extras wouldn't get powers," Sam explained. He went on. "I want you to strip her of her Whitelighter powers. That way, the Elders won't know anything about her until the time comes." Penny stared at him.

"Strip them? Completely?" Sam nodded.

Phoebe and Paige had lounged around the house as Grams shopped. When she returned, it was almost time for Prue and Piper to arrive. The three rushed to make lunch. As soon as the stove was turned off, the door bell rang.

"Come in," Phoebe hollered.

The two elder Halliwell sisters walked in.

"Whoa," Paige said under her breath. One of them looked exactly like her! From the pale skin to the raven hair.

"Grams! How are you?" the girl asked. She walked past Phoebe and hugged Grams as the other girl gave Phoebe a one armed hug.

"Still alive, I guess," Grams joked.

"Grams," the girl scolded lightly. The two let go and Grams hugged the other visitor.

"Prue, Piper, I have someone you might want to meet. I know you two remember that day when we went to go see your mother at the hospital a year before she died, yes?" Piper's eyes widened.

"So it was true!" she exclaimed. Grams smiled and pulled Paige by the hand.

"Girls, this is Paige, your baby sister."

The meeting did not go according to Gram's plans. She had hoped Prue and Piper would be as welcoming as Phoebe, but Prue barely spoke to Paige, and when she did, it was in a condescending tone. Piper, on the other hand, was friendly, but not sisterly. Grams knew it would take some time for the four to become more sisterly, but how much time?

Paige did not like Prue at all. She was exactly as she thought she would be! Piper was alright, but not by much. From what Paige could understand, Prue was still upset at her father for leaving, and then her grandmother drops a bombshell on her that her parents divorced because of an affair her mother was having and now, she meets the result of that affair. Paige had nothing to say.

The lunch was boring, to say the least. Nobody knew what to say, so the topics lingered around Grams' health, Phoebe's schooling, and everyday happenings. Paige sat beside Phoebe, farthest away from Prue. Grams kept trying to get the four to talk to each other to no avail. At last, Prue and Piper had to leave.

"So soon?" Grams asked.

"Yes, unfortunately, I have to go to a work conference tomorrow in San Diego," Prue said.

Hugs went around, except for Paige, she got a "Nice meeting you" from Piper and a glare from Prue. Once the two were out the door, Phoebe looked around.

"Way to go, Grams. I'm sure Paige feels even more welcomed in the family." Grams turned from the door.

"Phoebe, don't be rude."

The attic was Grams' favorite place, beside her room. She felt connected to her family in the attic.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Patty," she complained to her only daughter, "If I die soon and they still don't get along!" Patty stepped outside of the circle of lit candles.

"They have to get along sooner or later, Mother. I'm sure they will once they get their powers back," she reasoned. Grams looked defeated.

"Sure, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe will bond, what with the Power of Three, but what about Paige? She is not Charmed like they are!" Patty looked up in thought.

"It is true that the Power of Three relies on their bond as witches and sisters, but that will not exclude Paige. She will be powerful in her own right." Grams huffed.

"I hope you're right, Patty," she said.

Grams filled a vial with potion and set it on the table. Four other vials were set on the opposite side of the table. Her first three granddaughters had their powers bound by potion, while Paige had hers bound by spell. Unfortunately, the spell only bound her Wiccan powers, not her Whitelighter abilities. With the deep violet potion, the Elders would never know about Paige having Whiteligher blood, ever.

"I trust you," Patty said to her mother, gripping her arms tight.

"Goodbye, Patty," Grams said as her daughter began to disappear in swirls of light.

~TBC Chapter Two~

After her late night talk with her daughter, Grams set her alarm for six thirty. She had to get up before Paige and Phoebe to put the potions in their drinks. She also wanted to meet up with Prue and Piper for lunch again. Grams was excited to see their powers again. She knew Prue would have telekinesis, Piper would have molecular immobilization, and Phoebe would see the future. She was also excited to find out if Paige had a Wiccan power. Magic worked in mysterious ways, so she wouldn't be surprised if Paige had a mutant Whitelighter/witch power. Grams went to bed deep in thought. She hoped demons wouldn't come right after the girls' powers were restored. She also hoped the girls would not panic, which Piper was famous for.

Phoebe walked downstairs, following the delicious aroma to the kitchen. Paige and Grams were already chewing down on a bacon and cheese omelet. Phoebe took her seat and eyed her orange juice.

"Does this have pulp in it?" she asked.

"Yes, it does," Grams answered. Phoebe took a sip.

"Tastes funny," she noted. Despite of this, she drank deeply.

"Girls, I've got some errands to run today, so don't wreck the house." Phoebe nodded and watched Paige wrinkle her nose as she drank from her cup of tea.

"Your tea tastes funny, too?" she asked, curious.

"Yeah, maybe it's just our taste buds," Paige commented.

"See you soon. Bye, girls." Grams left in a hurry.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Phoebe asked Paige. Paige shrugged. Phoebe smiled as she formulated their plan for the day.

Prue Halliwell stretched her arms high above her head. Normally, she would be up by now, but she allowed herself twenty more minutes in bed. As she was getting ready for the day, she heard two voices coming from the kitchen. Why what was Grams doing here? Maybe to make up for yesterday? Prue finished dressing and headed straight for the kitchen.

"Morning," she said, "Is this leaded?" She eyed the coffee pot.

"Maybe," Piper replied with a half smile.

"Prue, dear, sit down. I want to talk to you both about yesterday," Grams said. Prue groaned. 'Why?' she silently asked. She took a chair next to her younger sister.

"I want to talk about Paige," Grams started, "Paige was born on August 22, 1977, six months before your mother passed away. Ten months before Paige was born, your parents divorced. Paige is not the reason of that divorce. I just want to make that clear." Grams took a breath and glanced from Prue to Piper. "Now, Paige was given up for adoption, because your mother was scared. She was scared something was going to happen to Paige. Immediately after Paige was born, Patty and Sam took her to a church."

"Sam? Who is Sam?" Prue asked. Grams blinked.

"Sam is Paige's father."

"Why couldn't he take her?" Piper asked.

"Because he couldn't. Anyways, Paige grew up with the Matthews couple, Karen and Mark. They told her she was adopted. Mark and Karen were killed in a car accident."

Grams let those words sink in. Piper had her hands to her chest and her mouth was open. Prue was grasping her hands on the table.

"We're sorry, Grams," Piper apologized.

"How is she taking it?" Prue asked. Grams shook her head.

"I don't think she is dealing with it. I think she is putting it out of her mind and pretending."

Prue was now regretting her cold front from the previous day. She had been angry; angry at her mother and father. With her father gone, she needed someone else to blame: Paige. Grams could tell Prue was the most sorry. She could see it in her eyes.

"Oh, look at the time! I've got errands to run!" Grams got up from her seat. Prue and Piper walked her to the door. Grams hugged each sister and said 'Goodbye'. With Grams gone, Piper went back to finish her coffee and Prue went back upstairs to go over what the work conference would be about. They never noticed the two empty glass vials sitting innocently on the counter.

Paige was having a blast! Phoebe had taken her to a favorite hide out from when she skipped classes. At first, Paige was weary. She didn't want to get back into old habits, but she wanted her sister to like her! As soon as Phoebe offered her a cigarette, she was gone. Phoebe was surprised.

"You smoke?"

"I did, but I decided to quit after…you know," Paige said. She breathed in the familiar scent. "So, what else do you do?"

"Just hang out, maybe do some pranks with my gang."

"You have a gang?" Phoebe smiled cheekily.

"Yeah, but they all have jobs, now, so it gets boring. But now that I've got you, it won't be!" Paige laughed. They spent the hour telling stories of the fun they've had with their friends.

At a quarter to three, they started walking home. The crowded streets were difficult to navigate without bumping into someone, but they managed, until a man carrying five small boxes knocked into Phoebe. She gasped before being pulled into a premonition.

**A beige truck crashing into gas station. The man lying dead on the ground.**

Paige grabbed her sister's shoulder before she could fall. "Phoebe? Are you alright? What happened?" Phoebe looked at the man who was walking away muttering about kids.

"I'm not sure," she replied.

"Let's hurry," Paige said. She grabbed Phoebe's hand and shoved their way through the crowd. Once they reached 1321 Prescott, they stopped.

"Grams isn't home," Phoebe said.

"Well, you have a key, right?" Paige asked, a little scared.

"Of course I have a key, Paige!" Phoebe replied hotly. She reached into her jeans pockets.

"Well?" Paige queried.

"I think I might have dropped it," Phoebe said apologetically. Paige groaned.

"That's fantastic! How are we supposed to get in without a key, Phoebe?" she huffed. Phoebe shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, okay? Grams will make us a new one, I'm sure."

"One key? We need two keys! One for you and one for me!" Paige said. She pointed at the door to emphasize, and as if by magic, a clicking noise was heard and the door opened. Phoebe and Paige stared at each other. "You first," Paige said to Phoebe, giving her a shove.

"You first," Piper said to Prue, as she stood in line.

The mall wasn't exactly crowded, but Piper couldn't stand being around strangers. Prue narrowed her eyes at her little sister.

"Oooh," she griped. Just then, a dress fell off the rack it was hanging on. Piper turned around.

"Uh, sir? The dress?" The cashier looked up, uninterested.

"Happens all the time," he said. He gathered Prue's items and shoved them in bag. "Your total is $52. 29. Cash or charge?"

"Um, cash," Prue said, forking over a fifty and a five.

"Do you have 29 pennies?" Prue glared at the cashier, she just wanted her change back.

"No, sorry," she said forcefully.

The cash register opened and Prue almost cried out at the lack of organization. The man put the bills in the wrong spots! Prue eyed where the bills should be. She blinked after seeing the bills in their correct spots after.

"Whoa. I need to sit down," she mumbled under her breath.

"Here you go, ma'am. Receipt is in the bag." Prue snatched the bag and hurried off to a nearby chair. "Prue?" Piper asked, concerned.

"I'm a little dizzy, so I'm gonna go sit down," Prue said, looking back for a quick second. Piper quickly paid for her purchases and joined her sister.

"What happened?" she asked. Prue shook her head.

"Noting, it's just…I felt dizzy is all."

"You wanna go home?" Piper asked.

"Do we have anything else to do?"

"Not that I can think of," Piper replied. The two grabbed their purchases and fought their way to the parking lot. Once there, they tried to locate where they had parked.

"I'm pretty sure we parked close," Piper said. Prue followed her lead down the first row of cars.

"Ah! There it is!" Piper walked up to their car and opened the back door. She held out her hand for Prue's bags and tossed them into the seat.

"Hey!" Prue yelled. "Expensive stuff! Let's not throw the bag, alright?" Piper laughed. She turned to look at Prue and just as she was about to say something, Prue's eyes widened.

"Piper, the glass!" Piper turned back to the car just in time to see the large glass bowl she had bought slip out of the bag and head for the floorboard. She raised her hands in panic, trying to reach the bowl, when it stopped. Piper pulled her arms back out of the car.

"What- what happened?" Prue asked.

"I don't know! I tried catching it, but then it just froze!" Piper exclaimed.

"Well, pick it up, before it decides to fall again!" Piper grabbed the bowl with both hands and rewrapped it tightly before gently placing it on the floorboard.

"Let's go home," she said, panicking.


	3. Chapter Three

To Be Charmed

Chapter Three

The Power of Three Plus One

Disclaimer: Charmed is not owned by me.

After finding nothing in the Manor, Phoebe and Paige spent two hours tidying up their rooms. Neither of them spoke of the weird happenings, preferring to let the music from the radio wash over them. Once everything was in its place, they heard Grams' heels on the hard wood floor below.

"Girls, I'm back. Where are you?" Phoebe poked her head out of the room.

"In here!" she called out. Grams followed her granddaughter's voice and ended up in Paige's room. "Oh, wow," she said, taking in the nicely decorated room, "This is nice. How long have you girls been working on this?" she asked. The girls glanced at each other.

"About two hours," Paige said. Grams nodded appreciatively.

"Dinner will be ready soon," she said.

"Okay," Paige and Phoebe said together. Grams left the room and Phoebe sighed.

"Should we tell her what happened?" Paige pursed her lips.

"About the keys, yes. About the door opening and you having a weird reaction to the guy with boxes, no," Paige said. Phoebe bit her lip, if anything weird happens again, Grams would have to know.

Grams hadn't left the second floor. She had stayed to eavesdrop. If she had the right theory, the girls experienced their powers. From the way it sounded, Paige had telekinesis. How could that be? Prudence had telekinesis. Prue is also a Charmed One, whereas Paige isn't. Perhaps Paige's Whitelighter side created a new hybrid power of sorts that resembled telekinesis. Whatever Paige's power, Grams was just happy for the girls to experience their powers.

Since the mall incident, Prue had been on the phone with her boyfriend Roger. Prue and Roger met at the museum where they both worked. Piper, fed up with her sister being on the phone for almost three hours, was tempted to unplug the cord.

Instead, she picked up another phone and very loudly said, "It's time for dinner, Prue. Get off the phone." Prue, embarrassed and angry, said her goodbyes and slammed the phone back its cradle. "What the hell, Piper!? That was a very important call!" Piper rolled her eyes.

"Important? You call weekend plans important?" Piper walked to the kitchen table and sat down. She reached for her fork when it suddenly flew off the table. She pulled her hand back in shock. "Did you see that?" she asked Prue. Prue didn't answer. She was too angry with Piper. "Prue?"

"What?" Prue asked irritably.

"Did you see that? My fork just flew off the table!" Piper said, shocked.

"Yes, I saw," Prue said.

"What is going on? I think we need to see Grams," Piper mused.

Monday dawned bright and early. Grams drove Paige to school while Phoebe's friends picked her up. Grams noticed that Phoebe was getting more premonitions and Paige…Paige was subconsciously using her power. It wasn't anything like telekinesis...okay, sure. It moved objects, just not in the way she'd expect it. Unlike Prue and herself, Paige only had to say the name of the object and it would move. The small movements of her head directed where the object went. Grams would bet money that, pretty soon, Paige would be able to call for objects and they appear right in her hand and then she could use her hands to call and direct them! Getting excited, Grams didn't see the cyclist until she was right in front of the car!

"Grams!" Paige shouted, "Look out for that bike!" Paige tilted her head sideways as a message to the cyclist. The cyclist and her bike were suddenly pushed backwards by an unseen force. Grams shook her head, attempting to clear it. "Do you need glasses? I think it's time you went to the optometrist!" Paige said, trying to calm her heart down. As soon as Grams parked, Paige flew out the door and power walked into the building.

Back at the Manor, Grams had a surprise visitor waiting for her.

"Penny, we need to talk. You're going to summon Patty and we're going to talk," Sam said. Grams had enough sense to look contrite. She led Sam to the attic and, with a wave of her hand, sent five candles into a circle on the floor. Sam knelt down and lit all the candles as Grams started to chant. With the spell complete, Sam awaited for the appearance of his former love. Patty appeared, accompanied by glowing white lights.

"Sam? Mom? What's going on?" she asked, rather confused. Sam walked towards her.

"Your mother unbound our daughter's powers," he said. Grams rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please. I unbound all their powers. Patty, they need to get along fast if they're going to be Charmed and the only way is to let them face demons now instead of later." Patty crossed her arms. "Do the Elders know?" Grams paced back and forth.

"I'm sure they know." Sam stared at Grams.

"The Elders know about Paige? We have to do something! They'll kill her!" he exclaimed.

"I meant Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, not Paige. I stripped her of her Whitelighter powers," Grams said, "As of now, she is only a witch, and a powerful one, at that." Patty stared in disbelief as Sam was thanking his lucky stars.

Prue groaned for the fifth time. She was supposed to be at work thirty minutes ago, but of course, things went wrong! Her alarm didn't go off, her slacks needed to be ironed, and the gas line was sitting on empty in her car. The nearest gas station was crowded, so she had to travel ten more miles to the next one. This gas station was also crowded, but not as much as the previous one. Prue tapped her fingers against the steering wheel, waiting impatiently for the huge SUV in front of her to move. She squinted her eyes in anger when a pink Bug squeezed its way between her and the SUV. The Bug suddenly jerked forward into the SUV. "What the?" Prue asked herself. The drivers of both cars got out and immediately assessed the damage the collision had caused. Shaking her head, Prue maneuvered over to the next aisle and finally got gas and on her way.

Piper, on the other hand, smiled as she greeted customers at the bank at which she worked. "Good morning. What can I do for you?" she asked. The woman in front of her stall was a brunette with dark blonde streak in her hair. Her clothing was dark, too dark for the sunny San Francisco sun. Oversized sunglasses hid her eyes and half her face. Piper cleared her computer and readied herself to make a deposit or withdrawal.

"You can put all the Benjamin Franklins you got in this bag!" the woman yelled. Piper looked up and saw a handgun pointed at her. She screamed, which caught the attention of her co-workers and other patrons.

"Stay where you are! Don't move! If you do, you'll get shot!" the woman threatened. Piper calmly took the bag and opened her cash drawer. There were only three hundred dollar bills, so the robber wouldn't rob the place raw. She placed the cash into the bag and pushed it towards the robber.

"That's it? There better be more, you better not be cheating me, lady!" the robber screamed. Piper shook her head.

"No, that's all I have!" she pleaded. The robber didn't seem to believe her as she cocked her gun and pulled the trigger-straight at Piper's face!

Piper gave a strangled cry as she heard the gun shoot and brought her hands up in front of her face, as if they would stop the bullet. She waited for the pain…and waited some more. Finally, she removed her hands and stared in shock. The bullet had stopped a mere inch away from the gun. In fact, everything had stopped, almost as if time had stopped. "Oh, my God," Piper whispered, holding her hand to her heart. She knelt down to retrieve the phone hidden behind the desk. Just as she had finished dialing 9-1-1, she heard the bullet make contact with the concrete wall behind her.

"Where the hell did she go?" the robber asked angrily.

"Robber," Piper calmly stated to the dispatch on the other end. Since the police station was just around the corner, the police arrived in two minutes. The robber, realizing she was not going to get away with money, attempted to get away without the money. Before she made it out the front door, two police officers grabbed her and handcuffed her, hauling her to the squad car. The bank erupted in cheers and hand claps. Piper smiled, ecstatic that she helped in the capture of a bank robber. However, her smiled faded when she remembered the strange occurrence.

Phoebe laughed with her friends as they left the cafeteria. Their lunch conversations were so weird and funny! "Urgh! Back to nap time with Sullivan," Phoebe said. Her friends sighed in sympathy. "Sorry," Ramona said. Phoebe smiled, with friends like hers, who needed classes? "I'll see you after school," she said, entering the classroom. As she passed the teacher's desk, she tapped her fingers against the wood. She gasped as imagoes appeared in her head. **Mr. Sullivan passing out papers. Students groaning. A paper with 'Answer Key' written on the top. **Phoebe felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Ms. Halliwell? Something wrong?" It was Mr. Sullivan. Phoebe shook her head.

"No, sir, just tired," she said as she headed to her seat. As more students filed in, Phoebe fiddled her fingers. The images in head pointed towards a pop quiz, and Phoebe did not like pop anything, except popcorn. The last student straggled in and took his seat. Mr. Sullivan called roll and the period officially started.

"Okay, class. Since you all decided that you were smarter than the sub Friday and blew off my assignment, you will be taking a pop quiz." Phoebe gaped at the teacher. No way, she thought. She was handed the quiz and instructions to not talk. Phoebe skimmed through the quiz; she could answer some questions correctly, but others she couldn't. Wait a minute, she thought, I saw the Answer Key in my head! And with that, she answered all twenty questions and was the first person to turn her quiz in. _Okay, head, mind coming up with the answers to the final?_

Paige was in a rut. Finals were in December, which was three months away, and she had major catching up to do. The day of her parents' deaths, she had been sent to a temporary home and hadn't gone to school for the rest of that week. She had been absent for close to four weeks. Four weeks may seen such a little time, but in four weeks, there had been major tests and projects. Her teachers were kind enough to excuse her from all the major projects, but not kind enough to let her not make up the tests. So, here she was, making up a history test, during her hour lunch period. The test was easy enough, but the student behind Paige wasn't helping. He would kick her chair, causing her to mess up in an explanation and sigh as loudly as humanely possible. Paige restrained herself, until the last five questions. The teacher wasn't around. Paige tossed her pencil onto the desk and whipped around the face the kid.

"What is your problem? Do you have ADHD?" she asked. The boy narrowed his eyes and stood up. Paige noted that his student ID said he was a freshman, but he was a good inch or two taller than her. "I have no problem, and I don't have ADHD." he said. Paige crossed her arms.

"Well, will you quit with all the noise? I'm trying to take a test here in case you haven't noticed!" "Maybe you should take your test somewhere else, then." With that, the boy swung his arms out at Paige. Paige backed away.

"I'm guessing you have anger issues? Take it up with your parents, not me," Paige said. The boy swung again. "Keeping swinging and I will throw this desk at you!" Paige tilted her head towards the boy. He laughed.

"You're a girl, so you can't pick up a desk!" he said condescendingly. Before he could take his next breath, however, the desk nearest him lifted a centimeter off the ground and knocked him down. He shook his head in shock and stared at Paige. Before Paige could say anything, he picked himself up and ran out of the room at top speed, leaving Paige to finish the rest of her test in peace.

~TBC Chapter Three~

Once Sam and Patty had left, Grams did what she does best-make potions. She made random potions like common vanquishing potions and the like. Thirty minutes in, a warlock attacked. He blinked in opposite Grams and attempted to stab her with the athame. Grams jumped back and flung him against the kitchen table. The athame flew out of the warlock's hand and onto the floor. Grams spotted it and sent it flying into the warlock's chest. The warlock was vanquished in a swirl of dust.

"It's only ten and the first warlock appears," Grams said, "I hope they don't attack the girls anytime soon."

She went back to her potions for the rest of the day.

Piper was told to take the rest of the day off. She hightailed it out to her car, still in disbelief over what happened. She believed the robber part, that kind of thing happens when you work at a bank. She couldn't believe she froze the bullet and the entire building! She had to call Prue!

Prue made it to work at last. Her boss-slash-boyfriend excused himself from the meeting he was presiding over to talk with her.

"Where have you been?" he asked. Prue kept a calm façade, even though she was partially shaking on the inside.

"My alarm didn't go off and I needed gas in my car, Roger, but I know that is still no excuse. But this is: a car accident. There was a car accident at the gas station." Roger put his arms around her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked with concern. Prue shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. Go back to your meeting," Prue said. Roger turned and reentered the conference room. Prue went straight to her office.

"I've got to tell Piper and Grams."

"Grams, I'm telling you! I saw these images in my head! I saw Mr. Sullivan passing out papers, which turned out to be pop quizzes! And it came true!" Phoebe excitedly told her grandmother. She had just gotten home after a long day of school and Grams was standing by with a sandwich. Phoebe grabbed the sandwich appreciatively and took a seat at the dining room table. Grams folded her arms and smiled. Phoebe's power might be passive and useless in battle, but it helped in understanding and being prepared. The three main Warren powers were used in a system: the witch with the premonition sees the demon's next attack, the freezing witch freezes the demon, and the telekinetic finishes off the demon. With Paige added to the mix, Grams would bet that every demon, even the Source himself, would fear the Halliwell sister witches!

"Are you listening, Grams?" Phoebe asked. Grams nodded.

"Yes, dear. Go on," Grams said. Just as Phoebe was about to finish her story, Paige came in through the door.

"You will not believe what happened at school today!" she said in a playful tone.

"Wait. Don't tell me! You saw future events in your head, too? Oh, my God! It's not just me, Grams, it's Paige as well!" Paige took a chair across from Phoebe.

"What? No. I-I was making up a test when this boy wouldn't stop kicking the back of my chair. So, I confronted him. We exchanged words and suddenly, the desk moves and pushes him to the floor!"

"Something weird is going on! Grams, did you do anything out of the ordinary today?" Phoebe asked. Grams was saved from answering by the phone. She went to answer as Phoebe and Paige talked amongst themselves.

"Halliwell residence. Penny speaking. Piper? Slow down, sweetheart, I can't understand you! Piper? Piper, do you want me to come and get you? Okay, are you at your place? I'll be right over. Bye." Grams turned to face Paige and Phoebe.

"Girls, I'll be right back. I need to go get your sister." Paige and Phoebe looked at each other, mystified.

Piper stayed close to the front door. Ever since she had left work for the day, weird things have been happening. Every time she panicked and raised her hands, time would literally stop. She didn't know if she was going crazy or not, she just needed her grandmother.

"Piper? Are you inside? It's me, Grams." Piper jumped to open the front door. "Piper, hurry to the car, now, it's about to storm." Piper power walked as fast as she could and slumped in the passenger seat. I'll call Prue when we get to the Manor, she thought.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe stared as Paige moved her head in every direction and mumbled under her breath.

"I am trying to move something, anything," Paige answered. "Napkin," she said, tilting her head sideways. The napkin closest to Phoebe suddenly flew off the table.

"Did you see that?" Paige asked, excited. Before Phoebe could affirm the question, Piper walked in, followed by Grams.

"Girls, Piper is going to stay with us for the night. It is pouring rain outside and we all know that I can't drive at night, much less when it's raining cats and dogs," Grams stated, taking a seat at the head of the table and Piper sat next to Phoebe.

"Did anything weird happen today, Piper?" Phoebe asked. Piper looked at her like a deer caught in headlights.

"Weird? Wha- No! Why?"

"Because you look scared and nervous. Tell us about your day, I'm sure Grams would love to know," Phoebe pushed. Piper huffed and moved her bangs out of her eyes. Trust Phoebe to pull the truth out of you!

"There was a robbery at work today. The robber came to my booth." Three gasps and Phoebe put her arms around Piper.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Piper shook her head.

"No, Grams, I'm fine. And the robber didn't get away, the cops came just in time, thank God. The weird thing is, when she pulled the trigger on the gun to shoot me, I raised my hands and the bullet stopped!" Grams could tell where this was heading, so she opted for running for the hills.

"Girls, I'm a little tired, so I'm going to bed. You three behave. Call me if you need anything." She kissed all three on the forehead; Paige stiffened as she received her kiss, but Grams pretended not to notice.

"Night, Grams," Piper and Phoebe chorused. Paige followed with a soft spoken "Good night."

"So, the bullet just stopped in mid air?" Phoebe prompted, eager to return to the topic at hand. Piper nodded.

"Not only that! Everyone in the bank stopped, it was like they were frozen!"

"And you weren't?" Paige asked, intrigued.

"Oddly enough, no," Piper replied. Phoebe looked from her older sister to her baby sister.

"We should call Prue and ask her if anything weird happened with her," Phoebe said. Prue and Phoebe might have their differences, but they still cared about each other, even if they didn't say it out loud.

Prue had just gotten home from the office. After doing research after research on a new item that was being shipped to the museum, she was beat! The answering machine was beeping very loudly when she entered. _Strange. It normally stays quiet. People always call Piper or me at work. _She walked to where the phone machine sat an pressed the button. The first message was from Piper.

"Hi, Prue. I'm at the Manor. Grams picked me up, which is why my car is still in the garage. Call back when you get this." Prue hadn't seen Piper's car in the garage, because she parked on the middle floor instead of the bottom where Piper parked, but it was good to know that Piper was safe. The second message, oddly, was from Phoebe.

"Hey, Prue. Um, Paige, Piper, and I want to know if anything weird happened to you today. Paige moved a desk, Piper froze a bullet, and I saw a pop quiz coming. Call back." Typical Phoebe. Always playing around. But something weird did happen. _I caused the accident at the gas station. _Now, Prue was very logical when it came to things, but she couldn't explain it better than that. The Bug had break lights on, for Pete's sake! Prue decided to go against her instincts and drive to the Manor. If Phoebe was serious, which was rare, Prue would tell her everything.

"Prue, of course I'm serious! How could I make this up?" Phoebe stared down her oldest sister, outraged at the accusation. Okay, sometimes she made things up just to get on Prue's nerves, but this was totally beyond that.

"If this is serious, explain what happened. All of you," Prue asked of the three. Her eyes landed on Paige. She still couldn't get over the fact that they were sisters. Half sisters, but flesh and blood nonetheless.

Phoebe groaned in aggravation at having to go over the day's events for a third time. _Calm down, you remember everything that happened. Just say what you said earlier and you won't have to repeat yourself._ She repeated her story, as did Paige and Piper. It was Prue's turn now.

"I caused a car accident." _There. I said it. I admit to it. _"I pushed a Bug into a SUV."

"Wait, wait, wait. How do we know for sure this all happened?" Piper had her hands in a cease-fire position.

"One way to find out," Phoebe said.

"We attempt to do the same things?" Paige asked. Phoebe nodded.

"Yep."

~TBC Chapter Three~

~August 17, 1994~

"Happy birthday to you," the crowd sang. A toddler girl, no older than three, smiled, and with assistance, blew out the candles.

"Yay, Ryleigh!"

Tyler and Regina stood by as Ryleigh took a finger of icing and fed Rhiannon.

"How old is she?"

"Three, Gran."

"And she and her sister have the powers?"

"We're not totally sure, yet."


	4. Chapter Four

To Be Charmed

Chapter Four

The First

Disclaimer: Charmed isn't mine.

Paige had set a fork down on the table. She looked to her sisters, who were standing beside each other on the other side.

"Okay, now what?" she asked Phoebe, who had come up with the brilliant plan.

"Now we try to do what we did. Prue will move the fork, you will move the fork, Piper will freeze it, and I'll try to see who is going to use the fork next." Prue rolled her eyes.

"Phoebe, this is ridiculous." Phoebe turned to look at her.

"Weren't you the one who came over? Having second thoughts, Prue?" Prue stared down her little sister. She hated it when she recalled the things she had done and said1

"Alrighty, then. Let's get started. Prue, you first," Phoebe said. She gave Prue a nudge to make her go forward.

Prue gave a slight snarl at her sister before focusing on the fork. She tried to remember what she did when the collision happened. _I was angry…and I squinted my eyes. Yeah! That's what I did. So, get angry. Umm, at what? _Prue tried and tried to think of some things that upset her. It was hard, even though a lot of things upset her. _Being late for work? _Aha! The fork moved a little to the left! _Okay, got it! Um, Piper interrupting my phone call with Roger. _The fork flew to the right this time. Piper screamed. Phoebe and Paige stared in awe. Prue smiled.

"It worked! I just have to get angry!"

"So, it shouldn't be too hard, good," Phoebe teased, "Piper, you're up."

"How am I supposed to do it? How are we supposed to know if the fork is frozen or not?" Phoebe bit her lip.

"When you say frozen, do you mean covered-in-ice frozen or more like time-frozen?"

"I mean frozen in time frozen."

"Okie-dokie then. Paige, throw the fork at Piper."

"What?! Wait a minute! Don't-Paige, if you throw that-" It was too late. Paige picked up the fork and threw it towards Piper. Panicking, Piper lifted her hands and placed them in front of her face.

"Cool!" Paige shouted. Piper let down her hands. The fork was stationed in mid air, the spines pointing at her face.

"Panic, Piper. Panic is the trigger," Paige said.

"I know that now!" said Piper, objectively. Phoebe gingerly placed the fork back on the table.

"My turn!" She closed her eyes as she handled the fork, willing for images to pop up.

** It is dark. A figure is standing in the kitchen. Prue throws a fork at it. The fork impales itself on the figure's chest.**

"Whoa." Phoebe shook her head.

"What did you see?" Prue put her hand on Phoebe's shoulder.

"I saw the fork being thrown and a dark figure. It happened so fast," said Phoebe. Prue squeezed her shoulder.

"Do you know when?" Phoebe shook her head sideways.

"No." Prue sighed.

"Well, we'll find out sooner or later," she said, "Paige, you next." Paige went around the table to the three girls and concentrated on the fork. She was much faster than her older sisters.

"Fork!" Paige spoke while moving her head. The fork slid across the table in the exact direction Paige twisted her head!

"Oh, my God!" Paige excitedly said. She pointed to where the fork stopped. "Did you guys see that?"

"Yeah. So, basically, you have my…power!" Prue said, slightly jealous.

"I do not! You squinted and I just twisted my head! Plus, I don't have to get angry for it to work! I just have to call for a name!" Piper and Phoebe looked from their oldest sister to the youngest sister, entranced. Either Prue and Paige were going to be exactly like Prue and Phoebe, or they were going to be another Prue and Piper!

Penny could hear the sisterly bickering from inside her bedroom. She smiled. It was only a matter of time before they would bond even more and grow as sisters and witches! Speaking of, Penny thought it would be a good time to lead them to the attic and the Book of Shadows. Luckily, the storm would take of that! The lights went out just as Penny laid her head on her pillow and four shrieks of panic echoed throughout the Manor.

Prue grabbed a flashlight from the kitchen utility drawer as Piper cowered behind her. Phoebe and Paige decided to frolic around the house without a flashlight, which was okay by Prue.

"Piper, hold the flashlight while I fiddle with the circuit breaker?" Prue asked nicely. Piper shook her head.

"Phoebe will go with you."

"No, Paige and I are going upstairs." Piper groaned and resigned herself to being the flashlight holder as Paige and Phoebe made their way (blindly) upstairs.

"Ow! Watch where you're going! You stepped on my ankle!" Phoebe angrily whispered to Paige.

"Sorry!"

The two made it to the end of the hallway on the second floor. There was a small flight of stairs leading to the attic.

"Let's go in the attic!" Phoebe said. Paige rolled her eyes.

"Why?"

"Grams never allowed us in the attic. I just wanna see what it looks like!"

"What if it's locked?"

"Then we use your new power to knock it down!"

"Grams is going to notice…"

"Not if it's not locked…"

Done with the verbal spat, Phoebe took charge and headed to the attic door. Paige stayed behind as Phoebe rattled the ornate door handle.

"Locked. Rats."

She headed down the stairs to Paige when she noticed Paige open her mouth wide.

"What?"

"The- the door! It opened!"

Phoebe spun around. Sure enough, the door was open. She cautiously took a step inside, pulling Paige by the hand. The two walked further inside, taking note of all the antiques and boxes. Paige noticed a chest lying in front of the big window. Opening it, she saw a big and heavy looking book.

"Phoebe! Help me get this out!"

"What is it?"

"It's a book."

Phoebe and Paige lifted the book and placed it on the conveniently placed stand next to them.

"Let's read it!" Phoebe said. Paige opened the book to the first page and ran her finger down it.

'Where are they?" Piper asked as she and Prue ascended from the basement. There was nothing wrong with the circuit breaker, the storm had caused the power outage.

"Didn't Phoebe say they were going upstairs?" Prue asked, taking the lead and walking towards the staircase. Piper stayed silent. Prue continued walking until she stopped in the dining room. A thump was heard in the kitchen. Piper spun around, reaching for Prue's hand.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know," Prue replied. She walked back into the kitchen with Piper still holding her hand.

A figure was standing behind the island. It was a man, he was bald and wore dark leather and sack-like clothing. He had his back towards the sisters.

"Who are you?" Prue demanded. The man spun around and held up his hand. In his hand, he conjured an energy ball. Prue's eyes widened as Piper squeezed her hand tighter.

"Prue…" Piper whined. She didn't like what the man was holding, it looked dangerous.

Prue remembered Phoebe's vision, or whatever it was, from before. The fork…. The fork had been tossed in the sink! Prue looked at the sink and focused. Squinting, she saw the shine of the metal and jerked her head toward the intruder, who still had the ball of energy in his hand. The fork flew out from the sink and impaled the man. Surprised, the man crushed the energy ball in his fist and dissipated into a mound of dust, which then disappeared with a flash of light. Prue and Piper stared, awestruck.

"Phoebe."

"Paige."

The two sisters ran up the stairs as though they were being chased by an axe murderer. They slowed their pace around Penny's door, but hurried after.

"Oh, no," Prue said.

"Oh, no? Prue, what…?"

Prue pointed to the open attic door. Inside, she could hear voices. She grabbed Piper's hand and slowly entered. There, sitting on a truck and reading aloud from a heavy book, sat Phoebe and Paige. Prue cleared her throat.

"Phoebe? Paige? What are you doing?"

"Reading an incantation."

"From the Book of Shadows."

From the what? Prue strode up to them and snatched the heavy book.

"An incantation?"

"Don't get mad, Prue."

'Mad? Mad? This is probably what cause that psycho to appear!'

"Phoebe, do you even know what this 'incantation' means?"

"No, but…"

"Let me see that." Prue reached for the book. As it was heavy, she almost lost her grip on it. She scanned the page Phoebe had it opened to and read silently.

_Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here, a great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, we call upon the Ancient Power. Bring your powers to we sisters three. We want the power. Give us the power._

'What is going on? First the weird happenings and now this?'

"Did you read aloud?" Phoebe looked confused.

"Aloud? No."

"Good."

"Good? Prue, what's good?"

It's good, Piper, that they didn't read this aloud. Who knows what could have happened!"

Prue closed the book and set it down on a pedestal. She led Piper out of the attic, leaving Paige and Phoebe to stare at their backs.

"What just happened?" Paige asked.

"I don't know, but I think our lives just became a little bit more fun!" Phoebe said.

~TBC Chapter Four~

"Hello, Penny. Mind if I come in?"

"Well, if it isn't Victor Bennett, my daughter's ex and long-lost father of my granddaughters."

"That's cute. Thought it up on the spot all by yourself?"

Penny let Victor slide past and shut the door. She gave him a couple of minutes to look around before attacking.

"What are you doing here?"

"A father can't visit his girls?"

"It's Tuesday. Phoebe is at school and Prue and Piper are at work."

"All right, look, I just came because something told me to, a feeling, if you will."

"What feeling?"

"The feeling that my girls are in danger. Now, answer truthfully. Did you do anything?"

"Penny Halliwell has unbound the Charmed Ones' powers."

The seriousness of this statement sent half the Elder council into a frenzy. Head Elders attempted to calm the storm, but the damage was done. The trials to see who would become Whitelighter to the Charmed Ones had begun!

Sam was a rogue Whitelighter. He refused charges and didn't take orders. After his daughter's birth, he remained a faithful Whitelighter until Patty's death. He clipped his wings in resentment. The Elders later made his a Whitelighter after they had found him. He had used this to check up on Paige. Now that she had her powers, Sam full-out stalked his daughter. He became the assistant principal of Riverrun High.

"You what?!" Victor exploded.

"Do calm down1 I just did it so they would be closer."

"Closer? So, you think being a witch and fighting demons brings people closer?"

"They are the Charmed Ones, Victor! Their powers are only as strong as their bond as sisters!"

"There is something else you're not telling me. What else brought you to unbind theirs powers?"

Adam Verde looked around. He noted that the Elders were not looking his way and swiftly orbed out. A charge, his first ever, was calling him. Intentionally or not, Adam was trained to never ignore a call. He landed in a public bathroom. Upon exiting, he noted, with disappointment, that he was in a high school. _Great. My first charge is a literal Sabrina. _He tuned out everything except his charge's call. His charge seemed to be in the courtyard.

With five minutes until the bell, Paige thought it would be a great idea to soak up some sun. Her friends had decided to skip that day, so it was just her at the center table. She was reading from her favorite book series when she heard movement behind her. She spun around to see a man with a black trench coat and sunglasses on. Her schoolmates didn't seem to notice.

"Hello, witch." Paige's eyes widened in fear. She backed up slowly to the door. The warlock/demon threw an energy ball her way. She jutted her chin forward.

"Lightning thingy." The 'lightning thingy' switched paths, going for the brick wall to the far left of the warlock. He looked at Paige with an evil smirk.

"Looks like your aim needs work."

"Looks like you need to leave."

Paige turned around to see another man walk calmly up to her.

"You can see him?"

"Unfortunately." The warlock launched another weapon. Paige, with more confidence, redirected the ball to its conjurer, vanquishing him into a mound of dust.

"Yeah! I did it!" Paige raised her hand for a high five. The mysterious man obliged.

"So, who are you?"

"I'm your Whitelighter."

"My what?"

"Whitelighter. Patty's Whitelighter."

Victor looked at Penny in disbelief.

"You mean to tell me that this Paige is Patty's daughter with Sam? So, what does that make her?"

"It makes her a Whitelighter-witch, but Sam asked me to strip her Whitelighter powers."

Victor stared dumbfounded at his ex mother-in-law. He knew about Patty's affair with a Whitelighter, but he never knew how serious it had gotten!

"So, where is Paige? Living with Sam?" Penny shook her head.

"Mr. Wilder? Paige Matthews is here."

Sam looked up from his desk. He had called Paige in to talk with her about grades…and to tell her who he truly is.

"Paige, take a seat, please." Paige slowly sat on one of the two leather chairs.

"What is this about?"

"Your grades. I know you've had a rough month, Paige, and I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but if you can't get your grades up, I'm going to have to call Mrs. Halliwell and tell her." Paige narrowed her eyes.

"You can't do that! Look, I'm doing just fine! My grades will be up in no time!"

"I truly hope so."

_I wish Adam hadn't left! He would have talked Mr. Wilder out of it!_

"One more thing before you go. I trust Mrs. Halliwell told you of your birth?"

"My birth?"

"Yes. How your mother and father had to give you up?"

Paige desperately hoped Mr. Wilder wasn't another creature out to kill her.

"Paige, I'm Sam, your birth father."

"Joseph! Joseph!" A novice Whitelighter interrupted. Elders stood up and clicked in outrage.

"Silence!" the Elder named Joseph yelled.

"Sam! He-he has a daughter! Patty Halliwell gave birth to his daughter!"

Victor left in a mix of emotions. Penny couldn't blame him. Victor and Penny had disagreements on a great many of things, such as raising the girls as witches. When Victor found out about his wife, daughters, and mother in law being witches, he hightailed it to the nearest hotel. After coming to terms, he came back. It was during that time, however, that Patty and Sam had started seeing each other. Once Victor knew about their relationship, which was after Phoebe's birth, he and Patty divorced. He never knew how far the affair had gotten. Until now.

Paige was gone at the first note of the last bell. She had left Mr. Wilder's office confused and hurt. Stunned, even. She needed time. She had been keeping it all bottled inside, ever since her parents' deaths. Paint. She needed to paint. Thankfully, she had kept her art supplies.

When Phoebe arrived home, Penny was cooking something foul in the kitchen and Paige was nowhere to be seen.

"Urgh, Grams. What is that?" Phoebe wrinkled her nose in protest.

"This? It's a…home remedy. Mrs. Barker, you know, from down the street, has the flu."

Phoebe shrugged her shoulders and went to her room. She dropped off her bag and entered the hall. Paige's door was shut.

"Paige? Are you in there?" Phoebe knocked.

"I'm fine. I'm just painting," Paige's voice said.

"Okay, just checking. Hey, you wanna go for a walk after dinner?"

"Not really. Look, I need some alone time, okay?"

"Paige, what's wrong? Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I'll talk about it later."

And that was the end of that conversation.

~TBC Chapter Four~

Regina crossed her arms and started to bounce her leg. She couldn't stand, or else she would lose her seat to another relative. Her tiny condo was being host to her many relatives.

"Regina, how are you and the young ones?"

"Just fine, Gran. And you, Aunt Rosie?"

"Doing wonderful. Hey, do you have a copy of the dispossession potion? My neighbor's been acting peculiar lately."

"Yes, I do. It's in my room in the closet."

"Regina! Mom says powdered dragon's scale in a binding potion will not bind, but completely change the power, what do you say?"

Regina laughed. Despite this family gathering to be rather somber, it was good to smile. They were discussing the disappearance of one of their own. Regina's cousin Christy had been missing since '91. Her mother, Renee, had tried just about everything to find her, to no avail.


	5. Chapter Five

To Be Charmed

Chapter Five

Not Alone

Disclaimer: Don't own.

** "All right, so the Book said he paralyzes his victims, then skins them alive," Prue said. She put the SUV in park and shut the engine off.**

** "Ugh. Sounds like a Buffy episode," Phoebe groaned. **

** "Let's just hope we're not interrupting dinner," Prue joked.**

** "It's a possibility, considering we drove instead of letting Paige orb us," Piper complained.**

** The three continued their trek throughout the woods, occasionally looking back.**

** "Paige is busy," Prue said.**

** "Yes, well, the Charmed Ones come first," Piper said with conviction. Phoebe laughed along with Prue.**

** "That's my line…and Paige isn't a Charmed One."**

** "Says who?" Phoebe challenged.**

** "Melinda Warren." Phoebe rolled her eyes as Piper muffled a sigh and braced herself for yet another spat.**

** "Well, Melinda was wrong."**

** "Melinda was not wrong, Phoebe. She saw us, the three of us. She did not see Paige."**

** "The future can change, you know."**

** "I know, and it did, but that does not change the fact that we were prophesized and Paige wasn't. We have our destiny and Paige has hers."**

** "There is nothing in here about Adromis."**

** Paige closed the Book and messaged her temples. Adromis was the demon after her latest charge. Her charge was a Whitelighter to-be and had no idea that Adromis was after him.**

** "I'm just going to have to make a vanquishing potion or a spell," Paige uttered to herself. **

** Being half pacifist, Paige didn't enjoy the vanquish as much as Prue, Piper, or Phoebe, but she did enjoy helping others in time of need. She became a social worker, because of her inability to not stop helping. Once she graduated from Riverrun, she applied to Berkeley and wrote an essay on the death of her parents. Her essay was so good, she got in.**

** She still wasn't completely over their deaths. She had told Sam, her biological father, her fears. She had also told him she wasn't ready to call him 'Dad' yet. She needed more time.**

** "Are you sure this is his lair?"**

** "Positive."**

** Two blonde women stood at the mouth of a cave. The shortest of the two held her hands out in front of her and moved them in opposite directions. The boulders blocking the cave entrance moved in accordance with her hands.**

** "Hurry! They're so heavy!"**

**The darker blonde sprinted into the cave while the other pushed the boulders away with both hands. Once the boulders were completely out of the way, she followed her companion.**

** "Whoa. Do you think you can give us some light?"**

** The darker blonde held out her hand and conjured a fire ball. She tossed the ball at a pile of logs in the center of the cave. The flames instantly brightened the cave.**

** "Okay, this must be the lair."**

** "And someone must have gone in…or out," Piper said, pointing to the boulders on either side of the entrance.**

** "Let's get this over with," Phoebe said grimly.**

** Paige put a stopper in the filled potion vial and stuck a folded piece of paper in her jean pocket. Using a stolen key of Devon's, she scryed for her charge, knowing the demon wouldn't be too far behind.**

** "Twenty-second North," Paige muttered.**

** She released the crystal and swiftly orbed out.**

Phoebe awoke with a jolt. She blinked before looking at the clock, which read 3:54. She sighed and rested her head upon her pillow. She would have to get up and ready for school in three hours. Phoebe twisted onto her back and closed her eyes in attempt to sleep.

The sun was bright and hot on Paige's face. She groaned and twisted to her other side, away from her window of heat. She gripped her sheets and flexed her fingers. Loosing an internal battle, she opened her eyes and stretched over her head to start the day.

Prue cracked her knuckles in attempt to awaken her hand. Her hand was numb and rubbed raw from writing letter after letter. She stopped and focused on her office drapes. Squinting, she closed the drapes halfway with her power.

"That's better," she mumbled, getting back to work.

Piper couldn't believe it. She panicked and froze at least five people today! First, it was the mailman who was about to drop the mail in a mound of dog poo. She threw her hands up, time seemed to stop, and the mail was safe from being contaminated. The mail man walked away thoroughly confused1 The other four times were all accidental. Customers dropping bills, that sort of thing.

'How am I supposed to control my power?'

Phoebe spent the whole day thinking about her dream and what it meant. Maybe it wasn't a dream. Maybe it was a premonition? Phoebe would bet it was a premonition. And if it was true, that meant that they were others just like her sisters and herself!

Paige spent the entire day trying to avoid others, especially the assistant principal. She didn't know how she felt about the bombshell he dropped on her. She wanted to ask Mrs. Halli- Grams, but she didn't know what to say or even if she knew who her father was! Well, maybe she did, but she didn't know about him being the principal? Paige decided to think this all over during lunch in the library.

Usually, the librarians forbid food in the library, but today was special. The teachers were having their yearly luncheon. Paige, done paying for her lunch, walked out of the cafeteria and straight into the library. Not one of the teachers or librarians noticed her, which was good with Paige. As she ate, she thought about what her life had become in a few weeks.

Four weeks ago, she had lost her adoptive parents. It was her fault. She had gotten into an argument with them and her dad turned his head for a second. He never saw the truck coming. Miraculously, Paige found herself on the pavement after the collision. She remembered shielding her face. And then nothing.

The days following her parents' deaths were horrendous. Social Services left her to decide if she wanted to go into foster care or not, being that she was 17. If she hadn't chose foster care, they were going to move her into a home for orphans, an orphanage. Paige didn't want that. Since she was excused from school, she stayed in her room, contemplating life and her next move.

Since she was an adoptee, social workers were desperate to find her biological parents. Paige had pointed her social worker in the direction of the church she visited when she was younger. A nun there had given Paige to the Matthews couple. The nun had explained how Paige came to be at the church. Then came the hospital visits.

Having no clue at all who Paige's parents were, she was taken to give blood samples at the local hospital. While there, birth records were pulled. The hospital handed over all fifty-five birth records for August of 1977. The one that stood out was one dated August 2, 1977.

A Patty Halliwell had given birth to a girl that day. The father was unlisted and the girl was not named. That was the moment that changed Paige's life forever.

She now had a grandmother and three older sisters, plus a weird power and she just met her biological father.

'I can do this.'

As the bell rang, Paige decided to take things as they came. First things first. Grams and her sisters.

Sam orbed from the school to Halliwell Manor. He appeared behind Penny as she was chopping vegetables.

"Penny, I have some news."

Penny turned around to face him.

"What news, Sam?"

"Paige and I met. She freaked out. I need you to get her at open up."

"Sam, she just lost her- the people who raised her."

"Please? Do it for me, for Patty." Without waiting for a response, he orbed out.

When Phoebe and Paige came home from school, Penny sat them down for a talk.

"Girls, we need to talk." Phoebe and Paige took opposite seats as Penny took up the head of the table.

"What is it, Grams?" Phoebe asked. 'Does she know what happened the other night?'

"We need to talk about you, Paige. I think you're way overdue for some answers."

Paige was stunned. Wasn't she just thinking about all of this?

"In fact, you are all owed some answers. Later tonight, Prue and Piper will come over and I will tell them the same things."

Paige looked at Phoebe, eyebrows raised. 'This can be good or bad.'

"First off, your mother. Now, you two barely got to know her , whereas Prue and Piper have fond memories. Her name, as you know, was Patty. Pictures will show you the brown eyes and hair. She was the start of all of this."

~TBC Chapter Five~

"I know what you are all going through. You've just discovered your powers. I have powers and so did your mother. You've had your powers before, briefly, but I bound your powers. I bound them, because a warlock was going to kill you. I had to. When Patty was pregnant with you, Phoebe, a powerful warlock came around. A warlock is an evil being, who kills witches to get their powers. This warlock knew Patty was pregnant before she did. He knew that she would become mother to the Charmed Ones.

You, Piper, and Prue are the Charmed Ones. The three good witches destined to protect the Innocent and vanquish all evil. Now, the warlock- Nicklaus, was going to kill your mother. Instead, she made a pack with him. She gave up your powers to him. She and I made the plan to bind your powers, once you were born. Binding your powers was the only way. We knew that no evil would come after you if you were mortals. A year later, Patty became pregnant with you, Paige.

Right from when she told me, I knew we had to do something. Your birth was forbidden. You're half Whitelighter, an angel, if you will. Your father is a Whitelighter. When you were born, your father and mother took you to a local church, hoping that the nuns there would give you to a good and safe home, away from the Elders. The Elders are bosses to Whitelighters. We don't know what they would have done to you, Patty, Piper, Prue, Phoebe, or myself if they had found out about you. We thought Prue, Phoebe, and Piper would be denied their birthright to become the Charmed Ones or they weren't meant to be the Charmed Ones. We were wrong. Here you are, Charmed.

Patty and I asked your father, Sam, to look after you. He has watched you as you've grown. When your mother died, he clipped his wings, he was done being a Whitelighter. The Elders found him, soon after, and he became a Whitelighter again. His only charge was you, unofficially. I don't know where he is right now, but I can tell you that he is so proud to call you his daughter.

Paige, we don't know your destiny, yet. Your birth was not prophesized, unlike Phoebe, Prue, and Piper's. In time, we will know. But don't think you're any less special than your sisters, because you are just as special."

Penny took many breaths throughout her monologue. She focused on Phoebe when she was explaining the Charmed bit, and then focused on Paige when she was talking about her. The girls were close to tears. Penny realized that they don't remember Patty at all, unlike Prue and Piper. She vowed to fix that as soon as possible.

Phoebe couldn't hold the tears. Her neck was starting to get itchy, but she didn't move. She was experiencing a mix of emotions. Sadness, because she never had enough time with her mother, excitement, because she was a witch, and a thirst for more explanations. She took Grams' hand and glanced at Paige.

Paige was an emotional mess after listening to Grams. She had to tell her about meeting her father. And when she found herself on the road after the car crash, was that due to her powers? But, her power is to move things, not herself! She felt a hand touch hers and looked over. Phoebe was reaching for her hand. She took it and squeezed.

Penny let go of Phoebe's hand to pull Paige from her chair into a hug. The girl was now crying softly into her blouse.

"It was my fault, my fault that they're dead," Paige sobbed. Penny used her free hand to gently caress Paige's soft black hair.

"Oh, sweetie. It was and is not your fault."

"Yes, it is. If I didn't have an attitude that day…" Paige started to hiccup, "…and if I hadn't been born…"

"You can't change the past, Paige. Everything happens for a reason," Penny said, using her favorite explanation.

"Not to sound cruel, but if you hadn't had an attitude that day and if you hadn't been born, I wouldn't have had such a great friend or sister."

Phoebe waited for Grams to berate her and for Paige to storm out of the door, but neither of those things happened. Instead, Grams looked at her and beckoned her forward. Slowly, Phoebe put her arms around Paige and hugged her.

"Who knew witches were so touchy-feely?"

Gasping, Phoebe and Paige spun around to see a blond man wearing black clothing. Penny's expression hardened and she whipped her arm out, sending the warlock flying.

"Leave them," Penny demanded, as the male crashed into the front doors. He picked himself up and dusted off his shoulders.

"Where's the fun in that?"

He launched an attack, a lightning bolt, at the three witches. Penny was prepared to send the bolt back to its conjurer, but Paige had other ideas.

"Lightning bolt!" She whipped her head to the side. The bolt soared to the right, crashing into the wall.

"Paige!" Penny exclaimed, surprised. The warlock looked surprised as well. It wasn't long before he launched another attack, this time focusing on Phoebe.

Phoebe's eyes widened as the bolt got closer and closer. It would hit her before Grams or Paige could even think about using their powers. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable to happen. But it didn't. Before she opened her eyes, she heard a yelp and then, silence. When she opened her eyes, her heart jumped. The bolt had stopped, in mid air, at least an inch in front of her face.

"Piper! Prue!" Penny shouted.

Standing behind the warlock statue were Prue and Piper. Piper had her arms folded out in front of her and Prue was squinting. The statue began to move forward, then suddenly jerked to the right and bumped into the wall. As the warlock made contact with the wall, Penny moved the bolt away from Phoebe, directing it to the warlock, just as he unfroze. The bolt collided with its conjurer, taking him out instantly. Penny gave a sigh of relief.

"What the freakin' hell was that?" Piper asked. Prue and Phoebe stared at their sister, their usually reserved and shy sister.

"A warlock," Penny explained," He wanted our powers and to get them, he needed to kill us."

"Uh, our powers? Grams, what are you talking about?" Prue decided that playing dumb would be best, besides, her mom wasn't a witch, so how could Grams be one?

"You know very well what I'm talking about, Prudence." Uh, oh. The usage of her full first name. Grams meant serious business. Prue took a chair and sat down, as did her sisters. Grams kept standing.

"How did you know?" Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"She is a witch, and so was Mom. Our whole family was witches." Prue looked to Phoebe, and then to Grams. Penny nodded.

"It's true."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Piper asked.

"To protect you," Penny said. She proceeded to tell the oldest two what she had told the younger two. When she was done, she hugged her granddaughters, one at a time.

Later that evening, Prue and Piper decided to stay for dinner. They had spent the afternoon helping Paige and Phoebe with homework. Penny smiled when she saw the four of them at the table. She could tell Prue was warming up to Paige, as was Piper. It wouldn't be long before they act like they've known each other their entire lives.

Dinner was uplifting, to say the least. Phoebe and Paige talked about their days in school and Prue and Piper talked about work. Penny sat at the head of the table, enjoying every minute of normal family bliss.

"Speaking of the future, I had a dream last night," Phoebe told her family. Penny looked at her with concern.

"What was it about?"

"I don't know. I saw- dreamt about us, me, Prue, Piper, and Paige. Piper, Prue and I were in the forest, looking for a demon and Paige was trying to find another demon. We found the cave, and there were two other witches. I woke up after we entered the cave."

"It sounds like you had a premonition. The other two witches, what were they like?" Penny asked, curious.

"They were blonde. One could do what you and Prue do, move things, and the other could create fires."

"Phoebe, when do you think it was?" Prue had her arms folded, she didn't want to do demon hunting anytime soon.

"We were older, like you looked to be about late twenties. And we had a Jeep Cherokee instead of the Chevy."

"Well, then. Until that time comes, we need to find these girls. Perhaps they don't know they're witches," Penny suggested.

"How do we find them," Piper asked, intrigued.

"Many ways, but I want you girls to focus on school and work. We'll play Witches after that." Phoebe and Paige laughed as Prue stared at her grandmother.

~TBC Chapter Five~

Joseph, one of the head Elders, called the congregation to order. Many Elders stood around him in a circle. He looked into their eyes before speaking.

"Leo Wyatt will be the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter." The silence was gone with cries of outrage. Joseph held up a hand and, immediately, the cries were silenced.

"There is more news, concerning the Charmed Ones. Samuel Wilder, step forward." Sam gulped and took a step. He was going to put up a brave front.

"Samuel Wilder, you have been accused of doing the forbidden and bedding a witch and fathering her child. What do you have to say?"

"Patty and I fell in love. It was natural and it never clouded our judgment when working. We never meant for Paige to happen. Please, punish me, not Paige nor her sisters. They did no wrong."

Joseph looked hard at the on/off Whitelighter. He took his time in a making a decision.

"You are hereby on probation. Your charges will be notified at once. If you defy your probation, you will be stripped of your Whiteligter status and kept from seeing your daughter. You are dismissed."


	6. Chapter Six

To Be Charmed

Chapter Six

Getting To Know You

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

After her eldest granddaughters left, Penny sent the youngest two up to bed. She watched them go up the stairs, tickled pink that Phoebe had her arm around Paige. Once they were out of sight, she put away the leftovers and soaked the dishes. Whilst wiping down the stove, she directed the dishes to wash themselves with a flick of her fingers. Once done, she sent herself to bed.

The next day dawned bright. Penny witnessed Phoebe and Paige using their powers more and more. She debated telling them about personal gain or not; she didn't want them to get hurt, but…. Once breakfast was done, she loaded Paige in the car and was about to step on the gas pedal when Phoebe ran to the backseat door. Bewildered, she unlocked the vehicle and Phoebe plopped down into the seat.

"What is it, dear? Did you forget to tell me something?"

"What? Oh, no. I was just wondering if you could take me to school too. I- my friends got suspended and this would give me and Paige a chance to talk." Penny smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

"Thanks, Grams."

She heard them talking the whole ride to Paige's school, which opened earlier than Phoebe's.

Too soon for Phoebe's liking, Grams pulled up parallel to Riverrun. Before Paige could grab her bag and head out of the car, Phoebe pulled her into a hug.

"Love you. Have a good day." Paige awkwardly patted her back and sprinted into the building.

~TBC Chapter Six~

Phoebe had lied, of course, about her friends being suspended. Her best friend Ramona met her at her locker with a smirk.

"What are you smirking about?"

"You had your grandma take you to school? What are you? A baby?"

"Knock it off. I don't have a car like you do!"

"Some car, I tell you! I can't wait til I make enough to get a new and better one! Anything new happening?"

"Not really. I already told you about my baby sister."

"Yeah. That's weird. Did your grandma ever explain why she was given up or why her dad couldn't take her?"

"Yes, and before you ask, it would take too long to explain. It's very complicating."

"What? Is her dad part of the FBI or CIA like James Bond?" Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"No, stupid!"

"Hey! Who are you calling stupid?"

~TBC Chapter Six

"Why are you avoiding me?" Paige's eyes widened slightly at the accusation.

"Avoiding you? You're the one who's been skipping!" She unlocked her locker and reached for random books.

"Yeah. What of it?" Paige did not feel like arguing, so she settled for silence. After a minute or two, Michelle huffed and turned away to leave.

"Wait. I have something to tell you." Michelle turned her head back to Paige and looked at her curiously.

"What?" she asked.

"Remember when I told you that I was adopted?" Michelle folded her arms.

"Yeah, Paige. The whole school knows you're adopted. That's nothing new." Paige felt like using her power on the girl. One word and Michelle would be on the floor crying like a baby.

"I found my birth parents. My mother is dead, but my father is still alive." Michelle unfolded her arms.

"Really? Did social services make you live there?"

"No. I live with my grandmother and older sister." Michelle's mouth widened.

"Older sister? Is she cool like us?" Paige rolled her eyes.

"Only you would ask that."

"What? I think we can hang."

"She's not my only sister, though. I have two older sisters, they both graduated."

Paige walked Michelle to her class as she went to Chemistry. Chemistry was one of the few subjects Paige was good at. She loved making concoctions and testing out their effects. She figured her love of chemistry would make her great at mixing potions, if that's what witches do!

~TBC Chapter Six~

Sam was saddened to tell Penny about his probation. He was more scared of what the Elders had in store for Paige, even though they promised no harm would come to her from them. Joseph had accompanied him to Halliwell Manor. His face was like a stone, strong and set.

"You stripped her of her Whitelighter abilities?" he accused Penny.

"Yes. I did so to protect her. You think I want a Darklighter after my youngest granddaughter?

"What method did you use? A spell, potion, or both?"

"Potion. I wrote down the recipe in the Book to reverse it later."

"Reverse it when?"

"On her twentieth birthday or after I pass on."

Joseph was confused. Why would Penny strip a Whitelighter of her powers to protect her? Surely that would do the opposite and leave her vulnerable.

"You say you did this to protect her, but what about other demons? How is she to protect herself then? She can't be around her sisters all the time." Sam looked up. He had witnessed her power a few times while he did his usual check up on the classes!

"She has her own power. Her Whitelighter side must have mixed with her witch side and created a new power, but since Penny stripped her of her Whitelighter powers, she only has her witch power."

'Which is?"

"It's nothing like we've ever seen before! She moves objects by vocal command." Joseph's face was indescribable. Penny and Sam couldn't tell if he believed them or not.

~TBC Chapter Six~

Prue was having the best day! She let go of her reservations about her Wiccan heritage and just went with it. She used her power more and more, noticing how stronger she was becoming. She sat at her desk, wondering if her sisters were having a day like hers. Knowing Piper, Prue mused that the bank would be frozen about twenty times. Phoebe would use her power to her advantage, Prue knew. Paige…she didn't know. Having only met her twice, Prue didn't have enough to go on. She knew Phoebe and Paige instantly bonded, however. Perhaps Paige was a trouble maker just like Phoebe?

~ TBC Chapter Six~

Piper sighed a huge sigh of relief. She had only frozen the room twice! Since the robbery, the bank had imposed a 'No sunglasses and no hoods/hats' rule. The notice was posted outside the building so the tellers wouldn't have to badger the patrons. Her day went on like normal…as normal as one gets when you're a witch with the power to freeze beings and objects in their tracks!

~TBC Chapter Six~

Phoebe smiled like an idiot. She had just told Ramona her secret about being a witch! She didn't tell that her whole family were witches, though, just her.

"So that's why Jessie Black's face swelled up that day! You cast a spell, didn't you?" Phoebe shook her head.

"No, Ramona, I didn't cast a spell. I don't even know any spells and I wasn't a witch until a few days ago!" Ramona looked at her hard.

"Phoebe, if you weren't such a good liar, I would believe you! Now, did you do the homework for English?"

Phoebe's eyes narrowed. She did lie to get out of things and for attention, but why would she lie to her best friend about being a witch? Being a witch, Phoebe could end Ramona's life in a split-second! Didn't Ramona get that? Apparently not! Phoebe turned and walked away, muttering under her breath. "Do your own damn homework."

~TBC Chapter Six~

Paige was torn. She wanted to tell Michelle about her power, but she didn't want to come out like a freak! Maybe if she showed it to her first? Nah, Michelle would totally bail. She was the type to dish it out, but couldn't deal if others were dishing on her.

"Paige? Are you listening to me?" Paige looked up from her art textbook. It was lunch time, so Michelle and she were seated at their usual table.

"Sorry, I was thinking about our next class."

"Class? What happened to you? You used to not care about anything and now you're worried about class? Don't tell me your sisters turned you into a goody-two-shoes!" It was Paige's turn to roll her eyes. She wanted to turn over a new leaf, renounce her old ways. She didn't want to lose her friends, but if that's the way it had to be, so be it!

~TBC Chapter Six~

The school day was finally over! As the last bell rang, Phoebe crammed her school junk into her bag and ran out the door. She made a pit stop at her locker and was soon on her way again. She was almost out of the building when Ramona blocked her path.

"Hey, Ramona! What are you doing? The bell rang! Time to go home!" Phoebe almost shouted. She grabbed Ramona's sweater and pulled on it, trying to get Ramona to move. **Ramona pulled her top out of Phoebe's grasp and punched her in the stomach. **Phoebe immediately let go of the sweater. She couldn't believe what she just saw! Ramona would never punch her-would she?

~TBC Chapter Six~

Joseph had left hours ago. Penny and Sam were having pleasant conversation until Penny noticed the time on the old grandfather clock.

"Uh, we have to cut this short, I'm afraid. I have to go pick up Phoebe and Paige." Sam turned to the clock.

"Mind if I pick up Paige?" Penny put her hands on her hips.

"I don't know, Sam. She knows you as her assistant principal and principals do not pick up students." Sam looked defeated, but he continued on.

"What if I told her that you gave me permission? Look, I just want to have a talk with my daughter. That's all I want. Please." Penny gave Sam one last look.

"Okay, but where are we going to get a second car?"

~TBC Chapter Six~

Prue marched her way through the parking garage. Grams wanted to borrow her car for something or other, she wasn't exactly clear on the phone. She was done with work anyways. Once she was in 'Drive', she sped away.

~TBC Chapter Six~

Paige was the last one to exit the science lab after the last bell of the day rang out. She stayed behind to clean up some chemicals that had spilt on some desks. As she was bent over one desk, she sensed a presence behind her. It wasn't the teacher, as he was in the adjacent classroom grading papers. The feeling that the presence was staring hard at her sent tingles up and down Paige's back. She straightened up and dropped the rag on the table. She was surprised to find Michelle as she turned around.

"Michelle? Aren't you supposed to be on the bus?" As soon as she was done questioning, Michelle's fist flew at her at an alarming speed. "Michelle!" Paige cried.

~TBC Chapter Six~

It was hard to find Phoebe in the growing circle of teenagers. _What could they possibly be doing?_ Penny wondered. She looked to Prue, who had accompanied her while Sam stole away in her own car. Prue's eyes were narrowed, but it didn't seem like she was using her power, merely scanning the crowd for Phoebe. Penny could tell Prue found her as soon as her eyes stopped moving.

"She's in the center!" Penny nodded and took hold of Prue's hand before braving the circle of unruly teenagers screaming and begging for a fight. When they finally shoved their way into the center, they were flabbergasted to see Phoebe and her supposedly best friend throwing punches and exchanging words.

"Phoebe!" Penny called out, hoping to stop the nonsense. "Phoebe, stop it!" Before she and Prue could reach for her, however, a school official pulled Phoebe away from Ramona. Another school official pulled Ramona away from Phoebe. Penny sighed and hung her head. _It was good while it lasted _she thought, thinking of the previous days when Phoebe's angst streak was non-existent.

~TBC Chapter Six~

Sam waited and waited for Paige. Penny had told him that she usually picked Phoebe up first and then Paige. After ten minutes, he shut the engine off and entered the school. He sat in the front office and answered the questions from his fellow co-workers.

"Isn't this your day off, Sam?" The receptionist asked. Sam shook his head.

"No, Melanie, I took today off. Hey, uh, could you call Paige Matthews here, please? I need to speak with her."

"The last bell rung thirty minutes ago, Sam, I don't think she's here."

"Just try, please." Melanie huffed, but took the phone off its cradle anyways.

"Paige Matthews, to the front office, please. Paige Matthews." Sam waited an additional five minutes before he approached the front desk.

"Her last class, Chemistry, right?" Melanie nodded and Sam took off at a sprint. As he came upon the science hallway, he heard insults and slaps. He entered the Chem lab nearest him and was shocked to find his daughter and her best friend in a fist fight.

~TBC Chapter Six~

Phoebe folded her arms tight. She kept her eyes away from Ramona, who was sitting on the bench across from her. Grams and Prue were in the principal's office, as was Ramona's mom. Phoebe had been through this before. She'd get suspended for at least a day, a week max. Grams would berate her the whole car ride home. Oh, God! In front of Paige! Would Grams be so cruel to do that? Phoebe didn't want to find out!

Penny sighed as she was told of Phoebe's week and day suspension. She was used to it, of course. She didn't know where she went wrong with Phoebe. Prue had a trouble-making streak in high school as well, but she wasn't as bad as Phoebe. Hopefully Paige was a good student, like Piper!

~TBC Chapter Six~

Sam foisted Paige out of Michelle's way and pulled her the entire way to the front office. Michelle didn't follow, opting to go to the back of the building. Paige was fighting him all the way. Melanie gave him a curious look as they passed onto the front lawn. He looked around and noticed Penny and Prue pull up behind Penny's car. Phoebe was in the back with a defiant look on her face and her arms crossed. He half carried half dragged his daughter to Penny, who opened the car door.

"What happened?" Sam grimaced as Paige started pulling at his fingers.

"Fight."

"Let me go! Get off of me!" Sam finally let go of Paige, who gave him a wild look. Prue was starting to get out, but Penny held out her hand.

"Prue, honey, stay in the car. We'll talk later, okay?"

~TBC Chapter Six~

The drive home was uneventful. The mysterious man had taken Grams' car while they had taken Prue's. Grams would stare into the rearview mirror at Paige and her, with disappointment. Phoebe didn't like disappointment, but she didn't care at the moment. She looked over to Paige, who was staring out of the window with her arms crossed. Paige didn't seem like the type of girl to get into fights, she had braces on, for God's sake! Then again, Prue had braces, too, and she was trouble. Phoebe was the only sister who didn't need braces. Her thoughts stopped as they turned into the driveway. Paige and she hurried their way inside, Grams and Prue not far behind. As the door closed, Phoebe saw the man with Grams' car pulled up. She sat down on the couch and waited.

"Alright, Grams, I think I'm gonna go, if you don't need me?" Penny shook her head.

"No, stay put. I have something to tell you, all of you, so get Piper on the phone and tell her to come over." As Prue was calling Piper, Sam came in. He stood in front of Paige.

"Sam, I need you to help me with this, as soon as Piper comes over." Sam nodded. Prue came back in the living room.

"Piper's on her way."

~TBC Chapter Six~

Her four granddaughters couldn't be any different. Prue sat up prim and proper, Piper was biting her nails, Phoebe was looking anywhere but at her, and Paige was slouched with her arms and legs crossed. Sam stood beside her, switching from foot to foot. Penny took a breath before speaking.

"Phoebe, Paige, I am very disappointed in both of you. I want explanations, now, please. One at a time." Penny held up a finger as both girls opened their mouths to speak.

"I kinda told Ramona off. She asked me for my homework. That's how it started, but, Grams, I swear I didn't throw the first punch! I had a premonition of Ramona and me fighting! She punched me first!" Phoebe spoke to her knees, leaning forward a little.

"Michelle hit me first, too!" Paige uncrossed her legs and arms. She felt like a little child in kindergarten who had just gotten caught hiding all the crayons. "What's Mr. Wilder doing here, anyways?" Sam looked a little crestfallen. He knew Paige wasn't ready to call him 'Dad', she barely knew him.

"Sam is here because he wants to talk to you, Paige. He is your father, after all." Prue, Piper, and Phoebe gasped.

"So it's true? He really is my father?" Paige looked to Penny and then to Sam. "Why did Social Services put me with you, then, if my father is still alive?" Sam took a step forward.

"Because, technically, I'm dead. I died in the late 1800s. I was reborn into a Whitelighter." Phoebe leaned forward.

"So you're Paige's Whitelighter?" Prue crossed her arms.

"No, just her father." Piper held her head in her arms.

"This is too much for one day!" Penny smiled.

"There's more, Piper, just hold on." As Penny opened her mouth for the next sentence, a man shimmered in. He took one look at the girls, Penny, and Sam before sweeping his arms and causing Penny and Sam to crash into a wall and onto the floor, unconscious. Prue rushed to get up and set herself in front of her sisters.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She pulled Phoebe and Paige back before they could reach Grams and Sam.

"Prue! We gotta help Grams!" Phoebe yelled. The man smirked and held out an energy ball. Prue's eyes widened as he threw it at her sisters. Piper raised her hands as the magical grenade got closer and closer. The energy ball froze centimeters from Prue's nose. The man launched another attack, this time focusing on Paige. Paige whimpered in fear before tilting her head down.

"Energy ball!" The weapon hit the floor board and disappeared. The man snarled and created the biggest energy ball yet. Prue held on tightly to Phoebe and Piper as Paige tugged on her blouse.

"What do we do?" Piper asked, frightened.

"Calm down, Piper! We can do this! Just get ready to freeze the energy ball! Paige, get ready to toss it! Phoebe, I want you to duck when I say! I'll try to move it towards the demon guy!" Just as the words came out of Prue's mouth, the demon launched his attack! Before Piper could freeze it, and before Paige could call for it, Prue squinted and chased the energy right back to its creator, who exploded in an impressive display.

"We did it!" Phoebe hopped up and down with joy, pulling Paige into a hug. Paige was smiling from ear to ear as she was in the middle of the sister group hug.

"That was close, too close!" Piper exclaimed. Prue looked down at Grams and Sam.

"What do you supposed we tell them?" She looked to her sisters for answers. When she received none, she smiled and flopped back onto the couch. "I guess they'll find out sooner or later." Her sisters laughed as they all were pulled onto the couch as well!

~TBC Chapter Six~

Minutes after the vanquish, Prue decided it was time to wake Sam and Grams. She knelt over Grams and gently patted her face as Paige awkwardly stood over Sam, unsure of what to do. "Grams, wake up," Prue said gently. Grams' eyes fluttered opened and Prue helped her grandmother to her feet. Seeing Sam, Penny turned to her granddaughters for answers. "Well?" Phoebe spoke up from where she was seated. "A demon attacked us. We killed it." Grams smiled. "Of course you did! You are witches, after all! Sam, dear, wake up." Penny knelt by Sam and tugged on his arm, instantly waking him. "Wha- what happened?" Sam asked groggily. "A demon," Penny simply said. "Oh," Sam said. He got to his feet and looked from Penny to Paige. "What do we do now?" Phoebe asked. At that exact moment, the doorbell rang throughout the house. Penny went to answer it.

"Well, if it isn't you. What are you doing here, Victor?" Phoebe's ears perked up at the name 'Victor'. "Dad!" Phoebe turned the corner and into a hug. Penny stood with her hands on her hips. "Well?" Victor cleared his throat. "I've come to spend the day with Phoebe, take her out." "And your other daughters?" Piper came from around the corner. "Them too." Victor nodded. Prue stayed behind, she didn't trust Victor after he had left her mom. Phoebe stuck her head back in the living room. "Prue? Ya coming?" Prue rolled her eyes. _Better appease them both. _She thought as she ducked under her father's arm to get out of the door.

Penny stared after her three granddaughters as they entered their father's car. She wished them a pleasant outing in her head and turned to her youngest granddaughter, who was keeping a good distance away from her father.

"Sam, I-"

"It's okay, Penny. Mind if I take Paige? I was hoping we could talk." Paige gave Sam a side glance.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, sorry." Sam sighed as Penny leaned against a wall.

"Paige, he is your father. I know this is hard for you, but please, go with him. He wants to talk." Paige looked hard between Penny and Sam, softening her gaze when Penny nodded in Sam's direction. She took Sam's outstretched hand and allowed herself to be led out the front door.

~TBC Chapter Six~

"Dad, where have you been?" Phoebe asked, spooning up some ice cream. "Around," Victor answered. Prue's eyes narrowed. She had finished her ice cream cone a while back and had kept her arms crossed. "Around where?" Victor shrugged. "Los Angeles, San Diego, Larkspur, you name it." Piper put down her spoon and wiped her mouth. "What made you come here?" she asked. Her father's right eyebrow raised itself at the question. "Am I not allowed to visit my three daughters? I didn't know." Phoebe laughed as Piper chuckled softly. Prue did nothing. She hadn't wanted to go on this father/daughter outing simply because she resented her father. She resented him for leaving her mother, her sisters, and her. He had left twice, coming back after the first time, but the second? He left for good. Her mother had died not long after.

He had tried getting custody, but Grams wouldn't allow it. They had tried co-parenting, but the two had opposing personalities. He sent birthday and Christmas cards, nothing else, not even a phone call! Caught up in her thoughts, Prue didn't notice the silverware spinning in the air and Piper quickly freezing the café until Phoebe elbowed her. "Prue! Stop it!" Prue looked up from her lap and stared at the silverware in the air. "Wha- what happened?"

"You were getting so upset that the silverware just started spinning in the air! Piper had to freeze it and the entire restaurant!" Phoebe said excitedly. Prue looked to Piper, who was gasping for breath.

"What's wrong?" Piper glared at her.

"One- do you have any idea how hard it is for me to do this? Two- I don't know how long everything and everyone is supposed to stay frozen, so you, and yes, I do mean you, need to hurry and get those back on the table!" Stunned by the middle sister's outburst, Prue reached out and set the silverware back on the table. Phoebe gasped and pointed to their father as Prue sat back down.

"Look! Oh, my God!" Prue and Piper turned their heads to see their father frozen in time. "Oh, my God," Prue reiterated. "Why he is frozen?" Piper asked, nonplussed. Phoebe rolled her eyes, could her older sister be any more dense? "He's not a witch. I think your power only works on mortals and demons, not witches." "So, he doesn't know?" "Know what?" "That we're witches, Phoebe!" "Unless Mom told him before she died, I don't think he knows." "Good, that's good."

~TBC Chapter Six~

Paige tried to find the resemblance between her father and herself. If it wasn't physical, perhaps it was mental or in mannerisms. Sam had graying, dark, curly hair. His eyes were a pale grey-blue color. Paige had straight black hair and brown eyes. Maybe she took after her mom? Growing up, she was used to people commenting about how she looked nothing like her parents. She turned her thoughts in a new direction; mainly, why didn't he tell her the truth before this all happened? Why now? _I guess I'll find out soon. _

Sam kept driving down the street, intending to stop at a small restaurant so he and Paige could talk. He knew she had questions and he would try his hardest to answer them all. One of those questions were bound to be 'Why didn't you keep me?' or 'Why didn't you tell me?' He had thought long and hard about how to tell her. When it came to things like this, Sam was a bit scatter-brained! He kept his eyes on the road, determined not to get a real good look at his only daughter. When they were at the Manor, he took in the soft and sleek black hair that reached slightly past her shoulders and her warm brown eyes. Janice, Paige's great aunt on her grandfather's side had those same eyes. Sam suspected the black hair was from his mother, Ruth. Sam let his mind wander as he parked the car. The restaurant he had chosen was the kid- friendly Reeve's Food House. As he turned the engine off, he looked at Paige. She was staring at the brick building with wide eyes.

"Come on. We're eating here." Sam unlocked the doors and stepped out. He opened the door to the restaurant and let Paige sweep past him. The interior was comfy contemporary, with the walls a nice shade of pale slate blue and the seating a tasteful beige color. The hostess, a brunette with blonde streaks throughout her hair, grabbed two menus and asked their preference. "Table, please," Sam said. They were taken to a secluded table with two chairs. "Chase will be right with you." The hostess left. Paige quickly grabbed her menu and held it open in front of her face. Sam laid his menu open flat on the table and scoped it. He looked for about three minutes before he looked up.

"What are you getting?" he asked Paige, who was still hiding behind her menu. "Um, probably just a sandwich," Paige mumbled. She put down her menu as the waiter walked up to the table. "Hi. Name's Chase and I'll be your waiter for today. Can I start you off with drinks?"

~TBC Chapter Six~

Not even ten minutes after Paige and Sam had left, there was a knock at the door. Penny wiped down her dress and went to answer. "Yes?" At the door was a man about the same age as Penny. He held in his hands a bouquet of roses. "Flowers for Ms. Penny Halliwell," he said, slowly extending his arms out. Penny smiled and said, "Why, thank you!" She reached for the bouquet. Just as her fingertips touched it, it fell to the floor in a small heap. Penny looked down at the bouquet and rolled her eyes. The gentleman had been coming for years, handing her a bouquet and then dropping it, the clumsy lout! If she wasn't impartial to her telekinesis, she would've wished for Piper's freezing power!

"I'm so sorry," the man apologized, not sounding sorry at all, instead, he sounded slightly disappointed. Penny looked right into his eyes. "No, it's fine. I'll pick it up," she replied. Without even waiting for the man to leave, she turned her back and went to fetch the broom and dustpan. When she returned, the man looked younger and now had a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "Tell me where the Charmed Ones are, witch!"

~TBC Chapter Six~

They had left the restaurant an hour after they had arrived. Prue was in the back seat with Piper and Phoebe was in the passenger seat. Prue didn't want to sit so close to Victor. Prue had calmed down a little after the restaurant had unfroze. Victor had tried getting her to talk, but she faked a headache. Piper and Phoebe were all too happy to speak to him. Somehow, they had gotten to the subject of the youngest Halliwell sister Paige. Victor's expression hardened once he learned of the existence of the product of his ex wife and her supernatural lover. He knew Patty had taken to another man during their marriage, he was the reason for the divorce! He did not know how far and serious the affair had gone. As he listened to his younger daughters about their half sister, he felt sorry for the girl. They had told him that Patty and her lover gave her up and that her adopted parents were killed in a deadly car crash, which is why she was sent to live with their Grams. Of course, they left out key details, such as the reason why she was given up. Victor knew why. The girls didn't tell the full story, because they thought he didn't know about them being witches. He knew they were witches, along with Penny and Patty. Patty didn't tell about her heritage until Prue was born.

October 28, 1970 was a day that Victor Bennett held in high regard. The birth of his first-born. When Patty had told him that it was time, he panicked. Patty had calmed him down. They were at the hospital in thirty minutes. The birth had only taken six hours. He cut the cord and held his tiny daughter. She was so beautiful to him. He remembered nothing else of that day, except when Patty suddenly whipped her hands out. The next thing he knew, Prudence was being held by his mother-in-law. Victor didn't completely forgive Patty for not telling him from the start. After two more children that were witches as well, he started losing it. And that was when Patty found comfort in another man's arms.

~TBC Chapter Six~

By the end of their meal, Paige was smiling from ear to ear. Her father and herself couldn't be more alike! They both enjoyed helping people, which is what made Sam a Whitelighter in the first place. Paige confided in him that she wanted to be a social worker, but she had reservations about it. " I don't think I can get into a really good school with my grades and record," she said. Sam smiled reassuringly. "You'll get in, I promise." They made more small talk while exiting the restaurant and driving back to the Manor. They pulled up behind Prue's car and laughed walking inside. The laughing stopped when they bumped into the backs of Piper and Phoebe, who were behind Victor and Prue, who was in front of the triangle with her arms stretched out beside her. Grams was knocked out cold on the floor with a man standing over her.

"At last," he snarled, "the mighty Charmed Ones!"


	7. Chapter Seven

To Be Charmed

Chapter Seven

Moving Day

Disclaimer: Charmed belongs to its creators, not me. Any original characters unrecognizable are mine.

Piper immediately flicked her wrists to activate her power, but it only froze Victor and Sam, not the warlock, who was slowly making his way towards the sisters. Prue tried to send the warlock flying with her power, but the man stood his ground, literally.

"What do we do?" Phoebe asked, frightened.

"Paige, try your power," Prue said.

"But my power is the same as yours. It won't work," Paige insisted.

"Just try, Paige," Piper said reassuringly.

Paige narrowed her eyes at the warlock, who was about three feet away from them, and commanded, "Back!" The warlock was suddenly lifted off of his feet and thrown back into the stair banister, where he tumbled gracelessly onto his face. The sisters stared, bewildered.

"Okay, I don't get it. How did your power work when Prue and Piper's didn't? Phoebe asked, moving past the frozen Victor. Paige shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know?"

Phoebe knelt down by Grams and checked her pulse as Piper, Paige, and Prue stood around her.

"Well?" Prue prompted.

"She's okay," Phoebe said.

"Besides the fact that she is unconscious," Paige said sarcastically.

"Guys, what are we going to do about him?" Piper asked, tilting her head towards the out-cold warlock.

"We could try a spell," Phoebe suggested, "Repeat after me. Take this thing, don't let it sting, Banish him, let us continue again." The four witches cast the spell and in a blinding flash of light, the warlock vanished.

"Well done, girls."

The sisters looked to the ground to see Grams sitting up, holding the back of her head. They all knelt down to Grams' level, concerned.

"Grams, what happened?" Prue asked.

"How bad are you hurt?" Paige asked. Grams chuckled. With Prue's determination for anything and Paige's compassion, she not need worry about her granddaughters' futures!

"I'm fine. Nothing a little IcyHot can't fix."

"Who was that?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, just your average warlock," Penny lied. In truth, he was Nicholas, the warlock who had come to kill the girls when they were younger.

"Then why didn't our powers work? Well, Prue's and mine, Paige's power worked," Piper said. Penny bit her lip. Her daughter promised the Charmed powers to Nicholas in exchange for their lives, which gave him immunity to them. However, Paige is not Charmed, so her power worked.

"He must have cast a spell, but it didn't cover Whitelighter powers," Penny mused.

"Wait. Warlocks can cast spells?" Penny nodded.

"Yes, they were once Familiars or born warlocks. A warlock has one goal. Kill good witches to gain their powers."

"What's a Familiar?" Paige asked, her arms crossed.

"A Familiar is an enchanted animal, usually a cat, that guides new witches. Rasputin was mine. Once a Familiar betrays its witch, they turn into warlocks, killing their charge. In order for the change to be permanent, they must shed their old lives."

"Where is our Familiar?" Phoebe asked.

"You'll find him one day," Penny reassured, stoking Phoebe's brown hair.

"I hate to break up a Kodak moment, but, uh, we got to come up with an explanation to them once they unfreeze! " Piper said, pointing to Sam and Victor. Her sisters and Grams kept silent, deep in thought. Piper bit her lip. _If we don't come up with something before they unfreeze…!_

Done with thinking, Penny used Phoebe and Prue's arms to hoist herself up on her feet. Prue and Phoebe kept a tight hold on her, unsure if she would collapse. Penny took in the sight of Victor and Sam. She knew they were not happy with her at the moment, but that didn't bother her on bit.

"Unfreeze them, Piper. It's alright. There's no need for an explanation."

Piper graced her grandmother with a questionable look. Unfreeze them without an explanation? Why? She brought her hands up anyway and concentrated. Unfreezing was a bit more difficult than freezing. Once the men weren't statue-fied anymore, Piper quickly placed her hands back down by her side. The looks of confusion weren't on the men's faces as Piper expected. They looked concerned. Her dad looked behind him to see none of his daughters. Sam stepped around him. Victor stared at the man who walked up to his daughters and ex mother-in-law. He seemed vaguely familiar. The man then hugged the girl Victor assumed was Paige. _Oh, that must be Sam!_ Victor grimaced. Here he was, faced with the man his ex left him for! _Keep calm! Don't let him know he got to you!_

"What happened?" Sam asked, not letting go of Paige.

"That's what I would like to know as well," Victor said as he came up, folding his arms.

"Your daughters vanquished a warlock, that's what happened," Grams said proudly.

"My knowledge of all things supernatural is a bit rusty. What is a warlock?" The three older Halliwell siblings opened their mouths in shock. _He knew?! _

"You know? How could you know?" Phoebe asked, perplexed.

"Your mother told me when Prue was born. She told me that all children born to her would be witches."

"And you didn't think to tell us about it growing up?" Prue inquired, outraged that her childhood had been a complete lie. First Grams, and now her father?

"Prudence, calm down. Your grandmother wouldn't let me and if I had it my way, you wouldn't know until she had passed. You wouldn't have your powers now." Prue rolled her eyes and looked to Piper, who was looking down. She was so angry! Her anger activated her power and abruptly, Victor was tossed against the front door. He shouted out in surprise and pain when his back met the solid wood. Phoebe, Piper, and Paige stared at their older sister. Sam looked amused and worried at the same time. _I hope I never upset Paige like that. _The cries of protest were great.

"Geez, Prue! Tell him how you really feel!"

"Prudence!"

"Prue, stop it!" While Piper and Phoebe went to see if daddy dearest wasn't harmed, Grams twirled Prue by the arm to face her.

"Prue, go upstairs! Come down when I call for you!"

"I'm not a child-" Prue's complaint died on her lips as she felt herself being lifted into the air and soaring backwards up the stairs. Once she landed back on her feet, she stalked to her old bedroom and slammed the door shut with a thrust of her head.

Downstairs, Phoebe and Piper were holding Victor up, with Victor attempting to free his arms. Sam had moved behind Paige and had her by the shoulders. Penny was rubbing her temples; if her head didn't hurt from the fall, it definitely hurt now! Prue had gone back to the way she was when she was seventeen. Penny didn't know if she would be able to handle Prue, Phoebe, and Paige's attitudes!

"Victor, perhaps it's time for you to leave," Penny proposed. Piper and Phoebe looked crestfallen.

"But he just got here!" Phoebe whined.

"No, no, Phoebe, it's okay. I'll come back, I promise," Victor said. He hugged Phoebe and then Piper before turning on his heel and walking out of the door. The two sisters watched him leave with heavy hearts. Phoebe wanted so badly for him to stay! She turned and stomped up to her room, mumbling under her breath. Piper followed, intent on calming both her sisters. Paige stayed behind, not sure if she should follow her sisters or not.

"I should be going, too," Sam said. He squeezed Paige's shoulders and lifted his hands. Penny stopped him with a hand to the wrist.

"Sam, wait. Talk to Paige."

"We did talk," Paige insisted. She still felt a little weird about it, but she was closer to her father, and that was all that mattered.

"We did, but I have to go. I have to tell my other charges about my probation." Sam gave Paige a one-armed hug and sprinted out of the door. Penny walked to the stairwell and placed her hand on her hip. She didn't want to deal with two temperamental granddaughters!

"Are you okay?" Paige asked, coming up behind her. Penny nodded.

"I'm fine, dear. Why don't you go up and talk to your sisters? Knock some sense into them?" Paige laughed and took the stairs two at a time. Penny's eyes followed her until she disappeared around the corner. She sighed and went to the kitchen to do something, anything to get her mind off of things!

Paige didn't see her sisters in Phoebe's room, nor Grams' room. She noticed her bedroom door was open, which was strange, as she had closed it before she went downstairs for breakfast that morning. As she crept closer and closer, she heard voices, her sisters' voices. What were they doing in her room? Paige stopped at the side and listened in. Piper was talking.

"I know, Phoebe, just calm down! Grams must have her reasons!"

"She's right, Phoebe, Grams does have her reasons, but I still don't understand why she didn't tell us about our heritage growing up!"

"She already told us, Prue! To protect us!"

"Oh-okay! Calm down, now! You too, Prue!"

_So Piper is the peace-keeper. I wonder why. _Caught up in her thoughts, Paige didn't notice the room get quiet and her sisters at the doorway gawping at her.

"You can come in, you know. It is your room, after all." Paige jumped at the sound of Phoebe's voice in her ear. She turned to see Prue and Piper behind Phoebe.

"Phoebe, you scared me!"

"Sorry." Phoebe grabbed Paige's hand and led her to the bed, where Piper and Prue were already seated. She pulled Paige onto the bed. Phoebe arranged herself halfway in Piper's lap, with her feet on Prue's back. Paige sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed.

"Does Grams want us to come down?" Prue asked, breaking the silence.

"No, she is just starting dinner, I think." Paige answered.

"Is she upset with us?" Phoebe brought up.

"No." Paige reiterated.

"That man that was behind you, is he your father? Where did you two go? What did you talk about?" Piper asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Yeah, he is my father. When you guys left, Mr. Wilder took me to Reeve's. We didn't talk about much. We made small talk, that's it."

" 'Mr. Wilder'? Paige, he's your father, not some toothless drunk from the streets!" Paige huffed at Prue.

"I'm not comfortable calling him 'Dad' just yet. A month ago, he was my assistant principal, now he's my dad. How would you feel?" Phoebe snorted a laugh.

"Probably the same as you!"

As the sisters laughed and talked more, Paige found herself moving closer to them. She laid on her back next to Prue and set her legs on top of Phoebe's, so they formed an upside down T. Piper combed Phoebe's hair with her fingers as Prue inspected her fingernails.

"Can I ask you a question?" Paige enquired.

"Yeah, sure," Prue said.

"How come you hate your dad?" The question stunned the older sisters. Prue assumed Paige would ask about hair, clothes, nails, anything but her father. How could she tell someone who has lost their adopted dad and found their biological dad that she hated hers? Piper and Phoebe bit their lips. The subject of dads was a tricky topic, especially if the discussion was about their dad.

"I don't hate him, per say. I just…don't trust him." Prue confessed.

"Why?"

"You have to understand, Paige, that Mom and our dad were married before she met your dad. Something happened, which made Dad leave the house for weeks and then come back. The last time he came back, they called it quits," Prue told Paige.

"I'm guessing that 'something' was demon attacks? Or Mom and Grams telling him about our powers," Phoebe said. Prue got a hold of Paige's hand and squeezed.

"I'm not blaming you and I don't hate your dad for what he did. It wasn't just him, it was Mom, too."

"When Mom died, he came back and stayed to help Grams raise us. Big mistake. He left again," Piper contributed to the conversation.

"So, he hasn't been around much and you resent him for that?"

"Prue does. Piper and I try to fill him in on what's been up."

"Phoebe…." Piper dropped her foot on the bed, causing a dull thump and Prue's silence. Another verbal altercation avoided!

Penny hoped the girls weren't having World War III. If they were, she was sure Phoebe and Paige would be on one side, and Prue and Piper on the opposition. Although Piper was the peace keeper between her sisters, she tended to side with Prue more than Phoebe. Even though Prue and Phoebe were both Scorpios, they acted totally different! Prue was the typical oldest sibling in Phoebe's eyes. Phoebe was the typical baby sibling in Prue's eyes. As the eldest, Prue was bossy and responsible. Everything was always serious for her. Phoebe was the free spirit of the family, until Paige came along. During the past few weeks, Penny noticed Paige coming out of her shell more each day. She saw Phoebe in her, as well as Prue. Due to her Whitelighter nature, Paige had an affinity for helping people, like Piper, but Piper wasn't part Whitelighter. Piper cared for all of her sisters. If one was having a bad day, she would be there to cheer her up. Penny realized that the sisters shared more traits than having differing ones.

"Time to start cooking," Penny said to herself. World War III was not upon her, as she heard nothing from upstairs. She hoped they were getting to know Paige more. They were a pretty good team, when they were on the same page!

"Speaking of our powers, did you notice how we're getting better at controlling them? Well, you three are, I can't control mine, because it only happens when I touch something!" Phoebe grumbled. To her, seeing the future was cool and all, but compared to moving things and freezing things with one's mind, premonitions lost their appeal.

"Yeah! I don't have to move my head anymore! It was getting annoying!" Paige said excitedly.

"Ditto on that," Prue agreed, "But the squinting? I'm getting tired of that!"

"Don't you two worry. I'm sure you'll both be whipping your hands out by the end of the year!" Piper replied. "Did you notice how long my freeze went? Almost five minutes!"

The sisters all smiled, visions of more control over their powers going through their heads. But with those visions came fear. The more powerful they were to be, the more scarier and dangerous the monsters they were to face!

"Is anybody else having second thoughts about this?" Piper asked.

"About our powers? Yeah. I mean, I like my power, but the thought of more of those-what are they?- warlocks coming after us is terrifying," Prue quipped.

"We're stronger together, if you didn't notice," Phoebe said in a sing-song voice.

"What are you getting at?" Paige asked, lifting her head up a centimeter.

"I'm saying that you two should move back in." Prue sat up, displacing Paige and Phoebe's legs.

"Why?"

"So whenever a warlock attacks, we'll all be together."

Penny put the last dish onto the table. Tonight's dinner was roast chicken with wild rice and lemon curd as dessert. She got out the plates, flatware, and cups and placed them upon the table as her granddaughters came down the stairs. Looking at them, Penny noticed Phoebe and Paige holding hands while Prue hooked her arm around Phoebe's free arm and led Piper by the hand. _A miracle has happened. I wonder what it was. _The sisters took their seats, choosing to sit by each other while Penny took the head of the table.

Dinner was not as uncomfortable as it was a few nights ago. It was more pleasant. The girls were discussing sisterly things. Bonding. Penny hid a smile every time Prue and Paige playfully butted elbows or Piper and Phoebe laughed at Paige's jokes. _Finally. _

"Grams, we've been thinking, you know, about what's happened in the past couple of days." Penny looked at Prue, curious.

"And we notice that we work better together." She moved her attention to Piper, glad that they were catching on.

"And when we're together, our powers work stronger, especially if we're sisterly to each other." Penny's eyes landed on Phoebe. What were they up to?

"So, we thought that Prue and Piper should move back in. Every time we turn around, there's a monster attack. Living together, that should happen less, right?" _Smart girls. _

Penny cleared her throat. "That's a lovely idea, but where are they going to stay? We only have three rooms." Phoebe and Paige smiled.

"We thought about that and we think Prue and Piper can take Phoebe's room, Phoebe takes mine, and I move in your sewing room," Paige said.

"If it's okay with you?" Prue asked.

Phoebe and Paige held their hands together in a tight grip. Prue looked straight at her and Piper held her fork in a death grip. Penny nodded.

"If that's what you four want, it's up to you. If you want my opinion, though, I say yes." The look of happiness and relief on their faces made Penny's heart melt slightly.

"Can they bring their stuff over tonight?" Phoebe asked.

"Tonight? Phoebe, do you realize how much stuff we have?" Prue objected.

"Put it in storage." Phoebe countered.

_Oh, boy. Here we go again! _


	8. Chapter Eight

To Be Charmed

Chapter Eight

Saving Grams

This chapter starts off in January of 1995, four months after the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed at all!

The days had blurred together to form weeks, and just like that, the new year was upon the world. The residents of Halliwell Manor were still reveling in the Christmas spirit. The tree and holiday décor had yet to be boxed up and dragged back to storage in the basement. The Manor had minor changes in the past four months, such as welcoming back two past residents Prue and Piper. A month after Penny gave her approval for them to move back, they sold all of their furniture from the apartment and packed their bags. They helped Paige move her clothing and belongings to Phoebe's room and they set up shop in Piper's old room.

The day was January 2, 1995. Phoebe and Paige started their new semester that following Monday, the ninth. As for Penny, Prue, and Piper, work life went on like normal. Penny had taken up cleaning houses that had been foreclosed. At the bank, Piper had been promoted to manager and got a raise. Prue kept working hard at the museum. The three salaries made sure the Halliwell women would never want for anything.

Prue woke up promptly at 6:15. She made up her side of the bed she shared with Piper and collected her bathrobe. While in the shower, se directed the loofa with her power as she washed her hair. She was done in under thirty minutes. Taking care to not wake Piper, she dressed in her favorite skirt and blouse combo: a sleeveless dove grey, boat-necked top and a swishy deep purple skirt that ended just below her knees. She placed her feet in standard black pumps and made her way downstairs, where she met Phoebe and Paige, who were eating breakfast.

"Good morning!" Prue smiled. She was graced with identical looks of indifference. "Tough crowd. Where's Grams?"

"In the attic," Phoebe answered.

"She said not to bother her," Paige said, spooning up the last bit of her Lucky Charms cereal.

"Did she say what she's doing up there?" Prue asked, starting to get irritated.

"Not a clue," Phoebe said.

Prue sighed and filled her plate with eggs, bacon, a waffle, and toast before joining her sisters at the kitchen table. Neither of her sisters offered to strike up a conversation, so Prue took in her baby sisters' outfits instead. Phoebe had her long hair up in a messy bun with two barrettes on one side. She was wearing a dark blue long sleeved V-neck top with shredded jeans and battered sneakers. Paige, on the other hand, was dressed in a rather dressy top and black trousers. She had black ankle boots on and her raven hair was done up in a French twist.

"What's with the professionalism, Paige?" Prue asked,

"I have an interview today. It's at a social services office."

"And I'm taking her." Phoebe dunked her dishes into the sink and walked off into the parlor.

"Okay, did Phoebe wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something? She's been acting weird lately." Paige smiled.

"Actually, she did wake up on the wrong side of the bed! Apparently, we both sleep on the side of the bed closest to the door. We played rock-paper-scissors and I won, so I get to sleep by the door for the rest of this week," Paige said. Prue stifled a laugh. Phoebe's days of getting her way were over!

"Morning," said Piper, holding in a yawn. Her hair was mussed up and she was still in her pajamas.

"Morning." Paige grabbed a slice of toast and headed to where Phoebe was waiting. "Ready?"

"No-has anyone seen my lace scarf?" Phoebe hollered.

"No." Prue, Piper, and Paige replied. Phoebe threw her hands up in a 'Okay, great' gesture. As soon as she put her hands on jeans, she was sucked into a premonition!

**Piper was getting dressed in the bathroom. Hanging on the door, was her shiny silver scarf. Piper took the scarf off the door and tied it around her neck.**

"Phoebe? Are you okay?" Paige asked, holding her hands over her,

"Yeah-yeah. I just, um, I just had a vision. I saw my scarf. It's in the bathroom. Piper was wearing it."

"Do you want to go get it?"

"No, that's okay. At least I'll know where to look for it next time. Let's go." Phoebe followed her sister out the door, shutting it behind her as Prue and Piper watched.

"Whose car do you think she's taking?" Piper inquired.

"Not mine, I hope," Prue prayed.

~TBC Chapter Eight~

"Wait one second! You're telling me that my granddaughters have two Whitelighters? Why?"

The Elder standing in front of Penny did not flinch as the powerful witch squalled at him. He merely folded his arms and placed his hands in his robe's large sleeves. He was not frightened of Penelope Halliwell!

"Yes, Penelope." Penny glared at the use of her 'proper' name. "The Council believes it will be best this way. The Charmed Ones have their destiny. Paige's destiny, however, is unknown."

"When will we know Paige's destiny?"

"We're not sure, but, rest assured, she will be ready."

"And just how do you know?"

"Adam, her Whitelighter, will help you guide her, as will Leo with the Charmed Ones."

"Leo? Leo Wyatt?"

"The very same."

Penny knew Leo. He was present when Allan, her first husband, was murdered. He told her he died as a World War II medic, trying to save his best friend's brother.

"They're calling. I must go. Expect Leo and Adam sometime today." Penny looked away as the Elder orbed out. _I need a drink. After I summon Patty. _

~TBC Chapter Eight~

"Prue! Phoebe took my car! Can you drop me off at the bank, please?" Prue scrunched her nose.

"Uh, no, I can't, Piper. I have to be at work in thirty minutes! Ask Grams or call a cab!" Piper sighed as Prue hurried out of the door.

"Grams is still in the attic," Piper grumbled.

She walked upstairs anyway. As Piper became closer and closer to the attic, she heard two voices. One was clearly Grams. The other she didn't know. She reached for the door knob. As her hand closed around the handle, a familiar fragrance surrounded her nose. _I know that scent. Mom? How? She's dead._ Following her gut instinct, Piper turned the handle and pulled the door open. Once inside, Piper received the second shock of her life. Her mother, Patricia Halliwell, was standing before her! She had her back to Piper and was deep in conversation with Penny, who was flipping through a heavy-looking tome. _That's the book Phoebe and Paige found the night we discovered our powers! _Piper continued to stand in the doorway, content with listening to her mother's voice.

Patty knew her mother was in a mood even before she was summoned. So much has happened, so much was happening. She watched from the heavens as her daughters bonded and honed their powers. They were a force to be reckoned with! Prue could lift heavier objects and throw them farther distances, Piper's freezing range expanded, Phoebe was starting to get premonitions about the past, and Paige could call objects to her! Patty couldn't wait until her daughters reached their full potential!

"Paige isn't going to reach her full potential if she doesn't have all of her powers," Penny said as she telekinetically flipped through the Book of Shadows.

"Wasn't it you, Mother, who bound her Whitelighter powers to begin with? To protect her from Darklighters?" _Darklighters? What are those? _Piper thought.

"Yes, and so she wouldn't think she was any different than her sisters."

Penny found the page she was looking for and brought the Book to the small round table to concoct the potion. As Patty paced a circle around her mother, Piper took the time to get a closer look at her. She was just as she remembered!

"Have you told Sam about this? Paige is his daughter, too."

"No, and I don't think I will!"

"Mother!"

Piper took a step forward and inwardly groaned. She stepped onto a creaky floorboard! Before she knew what was happening, she was tossed, no, thrown into the air!

"Mom! That's Piper! Put her down!"

"I will, as soon as I know it is Piper! When is your youngest sister's birthday?"

"August, I think!" Piper managed to squeak out, she was terrified of heights!

Penny, satisfied with the answer, lowered her arm slowly, until her granddaughter was safely on the ground. She then proceeded to scold her.

"Piper! What are you doing here? Don't you have work today?"

"I-um, Phoebe took Paige to a job interview, driving my car, and Prue was going to be late, so she couldn't take me. I was wanting to ask you, but I didn't know where you were, and I heard voices up here, so I came to see who was talking," Piper explained.

Penny rolled her eyes. She knew she should have locked the attic door! She went back to the task at hand: mixing the reversal potion. Meanwhile, Patty smiled reassuringly at Piper. The last time Piper had seen her mother was when she was a few months shy of age five. Patty had died February of the year 1978. Prue was turning eight, Phoebe was two, turning three that November, and Paige was six months at the time of her death. Patty felt guilty about leaving her daughters so soon, even more guilty about giving Paige up.

"Mom? Is it really you?" Patty nodded.

"It is me, sweetie, I promise you, it's me."

With tears threatening secession from her eyes, Piper ran into her mother's open arms. Patty encased her second born within her arms, rubbing her back and feeling her silky hair strands. Piper smelled her mom's rich brown hair, the fragrance hit her like a ton of bricks. Peaches. _The same shampoo Phoebe and I use! _

"But how? I don't understand. How are you here?"

Piper let go of her mom and wiped her tear soaked face with her hands. Patty kept a hold on her as she explained.

"I'm still dead. I'm a ghost, sort of. Your Grams summoned me."

"Why?"

"To fill me in. You can't know everything that goes on down here just by watching from up there!"

"Up there?"

"Heaven."

"Oh."

"Piper, you mustn't tell your sisters about this. If you do, they'll summon me everyday. If they-or anyone of you- misuse magic, there would be dire consequences."

"But…."

"No buts, Piper. Your mother is right. Using your magic for personal gain is not right," Penny said, putting a cork stopper into a vial of liquid gold.

"Okay," Piper said softly.

"It is time for me to say good bye, I guess," Patty said, letting go of Piper.

"Why now? Can't you stay for a few more minutes?"

"I'm afraid not, sweetheart. I'll be watching, though, so behave."

Piper and Penny watched as light orbs surrounded Patty. She faded away in a matter of seconds.

"I'll let you summon her next time, hey?"

Piper laughed.

"Yeah, that'd be great, Grams."

~TBC Chapter Eight~

"That's great, Paige! So, when do you start?"

Paige glowed as she entered the car. She was hired on the spot! Her interview was with the boss manager of South Bay Social Services, Mr. Cowan. He had told her that he could use people like her on his team!

"Wednesday! Do you think you can drop me off?"

"Sure, I can."

"Thanks."

Phoebe drove them to a Burger King, where she ordered a Whopper and Paige requested a chicken sandwich. They sat outside in the playground area, watching as mothers and fathers watched their young ones at play. The two sisters watched as a young girl with dark red hair meet her mother at the bottom of the curved slide with a smile. 'That's so cute!' Paige thought.

"Mommy1 Can I go again? Please?" the girl asked. She was already making her way up the steps.

"One last time, Emily. We have to go afterwards," the mom replied. She walked back to her table, collecting the trash to dispose of.

**The mom had her back turned to the slide and looked at her pager. Her daughter came down the slide and landed on the ground. A man wearing a black leather coat picked her up and carried her to his car. The mom turned around to see her child missing.**

Phoebe dropped her burger and held her head with her hand. _I didn't even touch anything!_ Paige leaned across the table, concerned.

"Phoebe? Are you okay? What did you see?"

Paige knew her sister had just had a vision. She was used to it.

"That girl…I think I saw her get abducted!" Paige's eyes widened.

"When? Where?"

"Here…and right now!" Paige turned her whole body to see what Phoebe was seeing. A man was picking up the girl as her mother responded to her pager. All other patrons were paying attention to their meals.

"Mommy!" the girl cried as the man jogged to the exit out of the playground.

The woman finally turned around at her daughter's cry.

"Emily!" she shouted. Phoebe and Paige jumped into action. Paige blocked the exit as Phoebe came up from behind the man.

"Excuse me, but are you the girl's father?" Paige asked.

"What's it to ya, kid? Move outta my way!"

Before Paige could say another word, she was shoved to the floor, allowing the kidnapper through the door. Phoebe came to her sister's side and help her up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Guy shoved me pretty hard, though," Paige said, rubbing her shoulder.

"I'll get him, you stay here."

"No, no. It's better if we both follow him."

They entered the restaurant and spotted the man calmly walking with the girl struggling in his arms.

"I want my mommy!" Emily cried.

"Okay, sweetheart. Mommy's in the car waiting for us," the man said.

The patrons and employees paid no mind to the man and who they thought was his daughter.

"Someone stop that man! He's got my daughter!"

_Now they panic! _The mother pushed past Phoebe and Paige, almost knocking them to the floor. The man shifted into a run, with the mother hot on his trail. Patrons tried to make a grab for him, but he was just too fast. Phoebe and Paige caught up with abductor as he reached the exit. They each grabbed for his arms and tried to pry them apart, so Emily could get free. After seconds' worth of struggling, a buff man with huge muscles came to their aid, effectively loosening Emily from the abductor's hold. Emily picked herself up from the floor and ran into her mother's arms.

"Emily! You're okay, I got you!"

"Has anyone called the authorities yet?" the man who had a hold on the would-be kidnapper yelled out.

"Yes, they should be here any minute." an employee from behind the counter replied.

The abductor struggled within his captor's arms. Paige looked around for anything that would subdue him until the police arrived. She noticed a chair nearby. _Now I just need a rope or something to tie him with._

"Phoebe, do you have anything to tie his hands with?"

"No. Ask around, someone's bound to have something, no pun intended," Phoebe added in afterthought.

Paige looked around. _Maybe I could use belts. _She noted about half of the restaurant patrons wore belts. _How do I get them?_ She didn't want to randomly ask for belts, who does that? Focusing on a woman close to her, she held out her hand.

"Belt," she whispered.

The belt materialized in her hand. Paige quickly attached the man's arms to the back of the chair. _I need another for his feet! _She saw another man in the order line with a brown leather belt.

"Belt," she said, her voice slightly louder.

She attached this belt around the man's legs and legs of the chair. Once he was thoroughly secure, she admired her handiwork.

"Paige! What did you do?" Phoebe questioned, staring at the bound man.

"I used my power. I think it's growing! In the beginning, I could only move things, now, I can call for them!"

"That's great, sis, but what if someone saw you?" Phoebe whispered. Paige looked contrite.

"Oops?" Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Just hope that nobody saw that, okay?" Paige nodded. _I wish Piper was here. She could have frozen the place until the cops came!_

~TBC Chapter Eight~

"I wish you were here, Roger," Prue said into the phone. "When are you supposed to be coming back?"

"In two days, Prue. I'm sorry I can't leave any sooner."

"I understand. I'll be waiting. Bye. I love you."

Prue put the phone back in its cradle and bit her lip. Before he left for New York, Roger said he had a surprise for her. She abhorred surprises, but she guessed it couldn't hurt if it was from her boyfriend!

~TBC Chapter Eight~

Just as Penny got back from dropping her second granddaughter off at work, she was met with two gazes in her attic. The two young men were vastly different in stature and features.

"Hello, Penny."

"Hello, Leo. How are you these days?"

"Good, good, And you?"

"Likewise. And you are?"

"Adam Verde. I'm Paige's guide."

Penny shook Adam's hand. The trio was silent for a few seconds, and then Penny spoke.

"The girls are out. Well, Prue and Piper are at work, Phoebe and Paige should be home any minute."

"That's fine. Gives us more time to talk," Adam said.

"Yes, Penny, would you mind telling us about our charges? I understand that they are young adults." Penelope nodded.

"Yes, that is correct. What would you like to know? Their personality? Powers?"

"Let's start with powers," Adam said. He had already witnessed his charge's power, but he wouldn't pass up the chance to know her sisters' powers.

"Prue, the oldest, has telekinesis. Piper can freeze things and Phoebe has premonitions. Paige also has telekinesis," Penny explained.

"Isn't your youngest granddaughter half Whitelighter? How did she end up with a pure Wiccan power?" Leo inquired. Penny pursed her lips.

"I didn't want any Darklighterz to come after her, so I made a potion to bind her Whitelighter powers. Now that I know the girls are more comfortable with their powers, I am going to unbind Paige's Whitelighter abilities."

~TBC Chapter Eight~

"Not a word to Grams, okay?"

Paige gave Phoebe a 'or else' expression and stepped into the Manor. Her sister replied with a face of her own.

"Like I would! We both used our powers, remember? Not to mention, we helped put a kidnapper behind bars!"

The second the police arrived at Burger King, Emily's mother loudly thanked Paige and Phoebe for the safe return of her daughter. The sisters shrugged the praise off and applauded the man who had helped restrain the abductor. The authorities awarded the sisters and the man with certificates and were on their way. Rebecca, Emily's mother, offered babysitting jobs to Paige and Phoebe, but they abstained, claiming they were too busy.

"Speaking of, if Grams finds out, I'm going to blame you! You're the one who used your power first!" Paige pointed out.

"That's not fair! It's not like I can control my power like you, Piper, and Prue can!" Phoebe retorted.

"Well, maybe you should practice!"

Paige stripped her coat off and hung it up on the rack. She went around a fuming Phoebe and climbed up the stairs. She made it to the second floor landing before she heard Phoebe running up behind her.

"I'll show you practice!" Phoebe yelled, jumping onto Paige's back.

With the force of the jump, Paige fell forward. Phoebe lifted her head up from the floor and pulled her hair.

"Phoebe!" Paige cried out. "Stop it!"

Hearing a thud outside the attic door, Penny dropped the dropper into the potion vial and sprinted after Adam and Leo. They came across Phoebe and Paige on the floor in the middle of the hall. Paige was on her back with Phoebe holding her arms.

"Phoebe! Paige! Phoebe, get off of your sister this instant!"

Penny was just about to use telekinesis to separate her granddaughters when Leo and Adam took the initiative and pulled the girls apart.

"What has gotten into you?" Penny demanded, incensed.

"Phoebe jumped me!"

"You provoked me!"

"Girls! One at a time! Pai-!"

Penny stopped. She put a hand over her heart and started to breathe heavily.

"Grams? Are you okay?"

Phoebe placed a hand on Grams' shoulder as Paige stood in front of her.

"Grams, breathe," Paige coached.

Penny collapsed. She cried out in pain before becoming dead to the world. Phoebe pulled her grandmother into a sitting position with Leo and Adam's help.

"Paige, call 911!" Phoebe ordered.

"Right!"

Paige ran down the stairs to collect the phone. As she made her way back up, Piper walked in the front door.

"Oh, hey, Paige. How did the interview go?" Piper asked.

"No time! Gotta call 911!" Paige shouted, not even stopping. Piper furrowed her eyebrows.

"911? What happened?" Piper quickly went into panic mode and followed her baby sister up the stairs.

She was greeted by the sight of Grams unconscious, two unfamiliar men beside her, and Phoebe, who was holding Grams' hand. Paige was already conversing with the first responder.

"Yes, I need an ambulance. My grandmother…my sisters and I think she had a heart attack. I'm sixteen. My sisters are eighteen and twenty. Yes, there are two men who were talking to Grams. What? Yeah, I think she knows them!…"

As Paige was talking with the responder, Piper used her power on the two men.

"Okay, I'm going to get Prue. If you leave before we get back, write a note telling us, okay?" Phoebe nodded as Piper ran to the stairs.

"Piper! You forgot to unfreeze these two!"

~TBC Chapter Eight~

Prue was having the greatest day ever, as great as one can get without the boyfriend. The museum had never seen so many patrons! They were running short of tour guides! She was just about to volunteer herself when her sister came looking for her.

"Prue! Thank God you're not out on your lunch break! You need to come with me! Grams had a heart attack!"


	9. Chapter Nine

To Be Charmed

Chapter Nine

The Power of Four

Disclaimer: Charmed isn't mine.

Summary: Grams is in the hospital. While waiting for an update on her, the sisters come across a girl whose parents have been murdered by demons.

"We don't know. She just touched her heart and collapsed," Paige explained to the paramedic as she took Grams' vital signs.

Phoebe had a grip on her arm and wouldn't let go. The two men were standing awkwardly against the wall. It had been three minutes since Piper had left. The medics dumped Grams onto a stretcher and led Phoebe and Paige to the awaiting ambulance. One of the men stopped the sisters.

"Leo and I will stay here and wait for Prue and Piper. Call the Manor when you get to the hospital."

Paige and Phoebe looked at one another. Should they allow two men, who they barely know, stay at their house? They didn't have to answer, however, because, at that moment, Piper walked in with Prue in tow. The oldest Halliwell sibling reached for Penny on the stretcher.

"Grams! Oh, my God, what happened?" Piper touched Prue's shoulder to console her.

"We think she had a heart attack," Piper said.

"Yeah. We were just talking and she started gasping for air," Phoebe chimed in.

"And then she fainted," Paige finished.

Prue narrowed her eyes. She noticed that both Phoebe and Paige avoided eye contact whilst telling their story. She was no psychologist, but she believed the two were lying! For Grams to have a heart attack, she would have to be extremely worried or upset. Phoebe wasn't exactly in the best mood that morning, either….

"If she did have a heart attack, what do you think caused it?" Paige and Phoebe looked questioningly at Prue.

"Caused it?" Paige reiterated.

"Yeah, something must have happened," Prue pushed.

Phoebe blinked and looked to her shoes, as if they could spare her from telling the truth and receiving a tongue lashing from her oldest sister.

"We- Paige and I had a small tiff. I jumped her. Grams started telling us off when it happened," Phoebe confessed.

Prue looked downright pissed. She glared daggers at Phoebe.

"Phoebe, you know Grams has a heart condition! Why did you- did you think she wouldn't get upset?"

"Prue, calm down! You're making pictures fall off the walls!" Piper cried as Paige raised her hands to shield herself.

"Pictures!" Using her power, Paige gently placed each picture on the floor in stacks. Prue glared at her before turning away.

"Let's not talk about this now. I'm going to see Grams. Anyone else want to join?"

The three younger Halliwell sisters hurried after Prue, leaving Adam and Leo behind.

~TBC Chapter Nine~

"Leave me alone!"

A blonde child, no older than ten, cried as she backed away from the frightening man, who had done something to her parents. He laughed, his tone cruel and malicious. The girl took her chance and ran out the front door and into her neighborhood. Not looking back, she kept running, until she came across the main road. The girl didn't see the gray Buick car until the tires squealed in protest. She was hit!

~TBC Chapter Nine~

The hospital was not as busy as Paige thought. Well, not until Grams showed up. Doctors and nurses swarmed around her grandmother, hooking her up to various machines as the sisters watched.

"Is she going to be okay?" Phoebe asked a passing doctor.

The doctor shrugged and said, "Right now, we need to get her stabilized. Why don't you four wait in the lobby, we'll call as soon as we're done."

The sisters glanced at Grams being transferred to a hospital bed before filing into the waiting room. They chose seats closest to the hospital rooms and waited. They were each caught up in their thoughts. Phoebe and Paige were leaning against each other, reflecting on the events leading up to that minute. Prue had her arms crossed and thought about work. Piper was holding her head, her thoughts with Grams. For about five minutes, they were silent. Piper suddenly looked up.

"Please tell me we didn't leave those two men in the house!"

~TBC Chapter Nine~

Minutes after the sisters had left, Adam and Leo decided it was time to leave. They both had other charges to tend to. Before they could orb out, however, Sam orbed in.

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

Samuel looked at the pair with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Where's Paige? I can sense her guilt, but I can't sense where she is! She must be with her sisters!" Sam explained.

"She is. They're at the hospital. Penny had a heart attack," Leo said.

"I'm going."

Sam started to orb out, but Leo and Adam caught his arms.

"No, stay here until they get back," Adam suggested, "Besides, the Book needs protection. The sisters are vulnerable and so is the Book at this time."

Sam resigned himself to guard the Book as his two fellow Whitelighters orbed out.

~TBC Chapter Nine~

"How long have we been waiting?" Paige asked for the second time.

"Fifteen minutes," Phoebe answered.

Not one nurse or doctor had come to update them on their grandmother. They had seen patients come and go and wished they would be leaving with Grams. The way it looked now, the chances of Grams coming home that day were slim.

"Alright, if a nurse doesn't come in five minutes, I'm going in," Prue decided.

"What if you get caught, Prue? I'd much rather wait," Piper insisted. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"So what if Prue gets caught. We need to see how Grams is doing!"

"Ditto," Paige agreed. Piper looked up to the ceiling, wringing her hands in worry.

"Okay, fine! We'll go see her, but first, let me freeze the staff."

Paige, Prue, and Phoebe smiled happily at Piper, pleased to see some sort of rebellion in their usually law-abiding sister. The four made their way to the two heavy doors separating the lobby and hospital rooms. Prue made eye contact with Piper, who whipped her hands out and froze the entire lobby. Prue then pushed the doors open with a slow and steady flick of her wrists. Phoebe entered first, with Prue and Piper in the middle, and Paige bringing up the rear. Without any prompting, Piper used her power once more on the unsuspecting staff and patients.

"Do you remember what room they put her in?" Paige asked.

"Did they even put her in a room?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. This one," Phoebe replied, pointing to the second door on the left of the corridor.

"Door." Paige gently opened the wooden door with her power.

The quartet quickly stepped into the crowded room. Grams was still unconscious, but the machines she was hooked up to let the sisters know she was alive. Three nurses and two doctors were writing down information on forms.

"Okay, we've seen her. She's alive, thank God. Can we go back now?" Piper received glares from her sisters. "What? I don't know how long my freezes last! Look, I'm extremely happy that Grams isn't dying, okay, but at the same time, I don't wanna get caught! We could walk in and everyone would be walking around!"

Prue bit her lip. How could they know when their time was up? If only one of them had the power to be two places at once! She took one last look at Grams before gesturing to the lobby.

"She's right. Come on, we'll see her again after they allow us back in."

The Halliwells returned to chaos. The lobby had unfrozen while they were gone and a middle-aged man carried a young girl in, begging for help. The girl had torn jeans and road rash on her face and hands. The two receptionists on duty came to his aid.

"What happened?"

"I- she- I hit her with my car! She ran out in the road and didn't see me! I slammed on breaks, but she still got hit!"

"Anything else?"

"No, that's it."

One of the receptionists returned to her station behind a desk as the other pulled the girl into a wheelchair. The receptionist behind the desk talked into a walkie-talkie.

"Yes, we have a small child here, around ten years old, and with her is a man who says he ran her over. Bring her in? Right. Yes, she's on her way. Bye."

The other receptionist sat the man down on a chair.

"I need you to stay here, sir," she said.

The man nodded as the child was wheeled away. As the receptionist got closer, the Halliwell siblings rushed into their seats.

"I have this feeling that we need to do something," Paige whispered.

"And I have this feeling that we're in hot water. What if somebody noticed us gone when they unfroze?" Piper snipped. Paige glared at her big sister.

"Paige is right. Something tells me we need to help that girl," Phoebe said.

"You and Paige go. Piper and I will stay here and try damage control if anyone did notice us," Prue replied.

"Piper, do you think you can-?" Piper rolled her eyes and activated her power once again.

"Thanks," Paige said as she and Phoebe slipped into the open doors and past the receptionist.

"Now what?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know."

"This was your idea and you don't know what to do?"

"So sue me!"

"Wait. Piper froze both rooms, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause I see the girl breathing."

"What? That's impossible!"

Phoebe led Paige around the wheelchair to see the child. Sure enough, she was still breathing. Paige glanced up to see Prue and Piper walking up to them.

"What's the matter?" Prue asked.

"She didn't freeze. Why didn't she freeze? She's supposed to freeze!" Piper shook her head disbelievingly.

"Maybe she's a witch?" Paige suggested. Prue tilted her head in thought.

"Makes sense," she said.

"It so does not make sense! Little children having powers?"

"Piper, remember what Grams told us? We had our powers when we were born. After Paige was born, she bound them. So, Prue had her powers when she was six, you were four, and I was almost two," Phoebe explained. Piper put her hand up to her forehead.

"This is just too much. Can we go home? I feel a headache coming on!"

"We can't leave now! We need to help this girl!" Paige insisted.

"You can stay, I'm leaving."

"What about Grams, Piper?" Piper stopped in her tracks.

"Okay, but only for Grams."

~TBC Chapter Nine~

For the next half hour, the sisters sat quietly in the lobby. Twenty minutes in, Paige fell asleep, her head leaning over her arm rest and onto Phoebe's shoulder. Twenty-six minutes in, Prue's impatience got the best of her and a magazine rack toppled over. Thirty minutes in, and the sisters were extremely glad to see a nurse exit and head their way.

"Are you here for Penny Halliwell?"

"Yes, she's our grandma," Piper answered.

"Can we see her?" Paige asked, Phoebe having to shake her awake. The nurse shook her head horizontally.

"I'm afraid not. The heart attack took a toll on her. She will need to stay for a few days before returning home."

"She's not awake?" Prue queried.

"No. I'm sorry. We will call when she is awake, though."

"Thank you," Prue replied to the retreating nurse.

"Now what do we do?" Paige inferred.

"Go home, I guess," Prue answered.

"But what about the little girl?" Phoebe prodded.

"We'll come back," Piper said.

~TBC Chapter Nine~

The ride back to the Manor was nerve-racking. The silence was deafening. Not even the radio could cheer the sisters up. Once the car was parked in the driveway, only then did Prue speak.

"I'm going to call the office, take a few days off. Piper?"

"They'll let me take two days off."

"Okay, well, tell them what's happening. I'm sure they'll understand."

The sisters entered the house, their thoughts with Grams and the little girl left at the hospital. Phoebe went upstairs while Prue, Piper, and Paige lingered around the dining room. As Phoebe reached the second floor landing, she had a sudden thought. _Paige and I couldn't have been the only cause of Grams' heart attack. What was she doing in the attic, anyway?_ The girls hadn't been in the attic since Phoebe and Paige had found that large book. _Now's the time to find out more! _

She went up the second flight of stairs to the attic, finding the door ajar. _Weird. Didn't Grams close it? But what about the two men? Are they still here? _Going with her instinct, Phoebe entered the attic. A glass vial sat atop a small table and the large tome was in place upon a pedestal.

"Phoebe? Where's Paige?" Phoebe jumped. She did not notice that Paige's father was sitting in the ancient couch.

"What are you doing here? Where are the two guys?"

"Leo and Adam? They left. I stayed here to wait for Paige. I sensed her guilt, but I couldn't sense her location." _Sense? What does that mean?_

"Paige is downstairs. Who are Leo and Adam?"

"Leo is your Whitelighter and Adam is Paige's."

"Do Prue and Piper get a Whitelighter?"

"You three share Leo."

"Why do we have to share and Paige gets one to herself?"

"Paige is considered a lone witch." Phoebe switched the subject; she didn't like Paige not being included.

"Why are you in the attic in stead of the living room?"

"The Book. Demons will try to steal it," Sam said casually.

He left Phoebe with questions. What was sensing and why would demons try to steal a book? She went behind the pedestal and opened the book to a random page. It was a karma spell. _Hmm. Instant karma. Interesting. _She looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. Her sisters.

"What are you doing?" Prue interrogated.

"Browsing," Phoebe said, "Did you know that this book has tons of spells and potion recipes? Here's a truth spell and a potion to increase patience."

"Let me see that," Piper said, as she came around to Phoebe's side.

Piper and Phoebe flipped through the large tome, stopping at every other page. Prue inspected a bookcase of smaller books and other paraphernalia as Paige fiddled with the glass vial on the table. The liquid inside was a clear green. _I wonder what this does. Grams made it, so it couldn't hurt. _With no one to stop her from ingesting a questionable potion, Paige downed it in one swallow.

"PAIGE!" Paige nearly dropped the vial as Prue screamed in her ear.

"What?" she asked, rather clueless.

"Why did you- that could be poison!"

"Or it could be a potion to reduce facial acne!" Phoebe joined in.

"Why would you drink anything that's in a glass vial?" Piper pitched up. Paige rolled her eyes.

"Relax, guys. I feel fine. Yell at me in five minutes when my eyes turn black and I sprout wings on my arms!" Paige joked. Prue and Piper didn't look amused or reassured.

Paige then clutched her head in annoyance. Prue and Piper stepped closer, concerned.

"What is it?"

"Voices. Emotions. I don't know what's going on!" Paige yelled, frustrated. "They just appeared in my head after I drank that potion!"

"See! I told you!" Piper started, but was silenced when blue, sparkling orbs surrounded Paige and disappeared, along with her sister!

"What the hell was that?!" Phoebe questioned.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out. Check that book, see if it has anything on bright blue shiny things," Prue commanded.

"Bright blue shiny things?"

"Just do it, Pheebs!"

~TBC Chapter Nine~

A swirl of blue and white orbs spiraled downwards and disappeared, revealing Paige. She surveyed her surroundings, noting that she was not familiar with the cave-like setting. Flames from the torches affixed to the wall danced. It was not in Paige's nature to panic, but a small scuffle of movement took care of that. She looked around a tower of rock in the center of the cave, but no one was there.

"Hello? Is anyone there? I'm Paige and I have no idea how I got here or where here is. Hello?"

Paige's voice echoed off the cavern walls, making her feel twice as lonely and scared.

"I know someone's here, I heard footsteps. I'm not going to hurt you if you show yourself, I don't even know you."

Her patience and encouragement paid off. A young girl came out of the shadows. Her hair was brown and dirty, matted with tangles. She was wearing what looked to be a dress made out of burlap with a jagged hemline. She needed a good scrub, as her skin was sweaty and covered in dirt. Her eyes, brown, were filled with a horror Paige couldn't describe.

"They're coming." Paige tilted her head quizzically.

"Who's they?"

"I don't know. They know everything. I don't like them, they scare me."

"Do they hurt you?"

"No, they just scare me."

Paige was scared as well. She was in a cave of some sorts, with a child, and 'they're' coming. The most she could do was throw whoever 'they' are against the wall!

"Okay, you know what? You don't have to worry about them anymore, okay? You're coming with me and we are going to go far away. What's your name?"

"Christy. How are we going to get out? The door is locked and..."

"Don't you worry. We getting out the same way I got in, I hope." _How did I get in, though? All I remember is Christy's voice in my head, and then I wound up here. Maybe if I here Prue, Piper, or Phoebe's voice? _"How do you know they're coming?"

"I can hear them in my head. They talk to me," Christy said. She reached around her neck and pulled out a necklace with some kind of symbol attached. "They gave me this. I don't know what it means."

Paige examined the necklace. The symbol looked to be Wiccan. It was some sort of upside down pentagram, with the top curved like a heart. Christy put the necklace back.

"Why do you think they gave this to you?"

"I don't know."

Noticing Christy's frightened face and stance, Paige offered what she hoped looked like an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry," she reiterated, attempting to reassure herself as well.

~TBC Chapter Nine~

"Don't worry. We're gonna find her," Phoebe said to Prue.

Prue was still flipping through pages of the Book of Shadows, frustrated when nothing about 'blue swirls of light' came up.

"How, exactly, are we going to do that, Phoebe? There is absolutely noting about how she disappeared in this book!" Prue angrily slammed it close and knocked the couch Piper was sitting on backwards.

"Prue, calm down! You move things when you're upset," Piper said.

"Well, I'm sorry. Our sister is missing and we don't know where the hell she is and..." She stopped. Her eyes closed and her head fell limp towards her chest.

Prue reappeared, with a red flare, in a cave. In the center of the cave stood Paige with a young girl. As soon as Prue appeared, Paige disappeared in the same blue swirls. She reappeared in the same spot.

"Prue! How'd you get here?"

"I don't know! I-"

"You were thinking about your sister and astral projected here," Christy interjected. The two Halliwells looked at her in surprise.

"How did you...?" Paige asked.

"I can hear thoughts."

"How old are you, Christy?" Paige asked.

"Almost eleven." Paige turned to Prue.

"Looks like we have a pubescent telepath on our hands."

"Forget that for one second. Christy, how did you know what I did?" Prue interrogated.

"They tell me about stuff like that, in my head."

Prue suddenly flared out, leaving Paige confused and Christy more scared than ever.

"Where'd she go?"

"It's okay, sweetheart. Stay calm. Here, take my hand. We're getting out of here, I hope." Christy reluctantly took Paige's hand and Paige noticed that the girl's hand felt clammy in hers.

Paige closed her eyes and concentrated. She squeezed Christy's hand in comfort as she pictured Halliwell Manor, with its red siding and wooden floors. Her sisters surrounding a pedestal...

~TBC Chapter Nine~

The feeling of being absolutely weightless was not the best feeling, according to Paige, as she appeared in a whirl of blue orbs in the attic of Halliwell Manor. As soon as she landed, she let go of Christy's hand and sprawled across the floor.

"Oh, my God. Paige!" Prue stepped around Piper and Phoebe to help her baby sister to her feet. "How did you do that? What was that?"

"I don't know. I think I gained another power. Same with you. Astral projection?" Phoebe took this as her cue to read from the Book.

"Yeah. It allows the user to eject their consciousness elsewhere. In other words, Prue can be in two places at once, but only conscious in one spot." Paige, forgetting Christy, gently shoved her way in between Phoebe and Piper.

"Anything about what I did?"

"Nada."

"Who is she?" Piper asked, pointing to Christy, who was slowly backing up. Prue took her hand and pulled her forward.

"This is Christy. Paige found her some cave when she teleported."

"Yeah, and get this: Christy is a telepath." Phoebe's eyes lit up.

"A telepath? She's a witch, too? Get out!"

"Phoebe, don't scare her!" Piper scolded.

Prue led Christy, who was still shaking, to the couch and sat her down. Her sisters joined her. Sitting next to the dirty child, Prue felt uncomfortable, as did Piper. Prue knew Piper just wanted to take the poor girl and hose her down. Piper disliked messes and anything dirty.

"Christy? These are my sisters Piper and Phoebe, and I'm Prue. Paige is the one who got you out of the cave. I want you to know that we are not gonna hurt you, okay?" Christy nodded. "Good. Now, can you tell us how long you've been in that cave?"

"Almost four years, I think," Christy replied.

"Four years? Geez, that's a long time," Piper said.

"Um, okay. Do you know your last name?" Prue bent forward and clasped both hands below her chin.

"It's Jenkins. My mom's name is Helen and my dad's name is Carl. My little sister's name is Billie."

Prue looked to Phoebe and Paige.

"All right. You two, look in the phone book for Helen and Carl Jenkins. Piper and I will stay here with Christy."

~TBC Chapter Nine~

Forty five minutes later, Phoebe was dialing the Jenkins' phone number while Paige was building a sandwich for their young guest. As Paige tucked her shoulder length black hair behind her ears, Phoebe set the phone back in it's cradle, looking dejected.

"What's wrong? They didn't pick up?"

"No, answer machine went off."

"Should we call the police?"

"And tell them what? That you and Prue used your powers and teleported to a cave and saved a girl from that cave? Do you want to be cut open?"

"No, but we have to find Christy's parents. Maybe Sam help."

"Your dad? Do you know his number?"

"No need. When he took me out, he told me that if he needed me, I just have to call out his name."

"Go for it," Phoebe encouraged.

"Sam!"

In the same swirls Paige had, Sam appeared. He appeared more ragged than before; his mustache was overgrown and his flannel button-down was covered in saw dust.

"Paige? What is it? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. We just need your help."

"My help?"

"Yeah. Listen Paige and Prue found a girl in a cave and brought her here. We need to find her parents. We tried calling, but all we got was the answer machine," Phoebe explained. "Her name is Christy Jenkins. Does that ring any bells?"

"Jenkins? No, but wait. How did you and Prue find her? What cave?"

Sam looked from Paige to Phoebe, his hands limp on either side of his body. Phoebe and Paige looked at each other, stuck on what to tell Sam. Paige decided to take a stab at it.

"Well, Prue developed astral projection, so she found me in he cave with Christy. I teleported. These blue swirls surrounded me and then I'm standing in the cave. I did the same thing to get back to the Manor."

"You orbed. But how? I thought Penny bound your Whitelighter powers."

"Orbed? Is that what it's called? Orbing?" Paige asked.

"Wait. Why would Grams bind Paige's Whitelighter powers? She unbound our witch powers, why not allow Paige her Whitelighter powers?"

"Never mind that. Can you help us find Christy's parents?" Sam shrugged.

"I'll try, but I'm on probation. Summon Adam and Leo."

"How?" Phoebe asked. _You can summon people? Oooh! First person on the list: Mom!_

Sam looked puzzled. "Hasn't your grandmother been teaching you?"

"We haven't' learned much, but we're quick studies," Phoebe said.

"Well then, I suppose it's time for you to learn, isn't it?"

~TBC Chapter Nine~

"What are they doing down there?" Prue asked, pacing with her arms folded.

Piper shrugged, or tried to. Christy was leaning against her shoulder in slumber. "They're probably having a hard time finding Christy's parents," she guessed.

Prue stopped pacing and headed to the pedestal which held the Book of Shadows. She started flipping pages, muttering to herself.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked.

"Find a spell, any spell, to help us," Prue answered.

"A spell? Prue, what if it doesn't work?"

"And what if it does? Piper, we need to help Christy, and Grams isn't here to help, so..."

"Grams may not be here, but Sam, Adam, and Leo are."

Prue looked up and Piper turned her head to see Paige and Phoebe enter the attic with the aforementioned men following. Having met Adam and Leo briefly, Piper and Prue gave the two men a once-over and small smiles. Paige and Phoebe also brought a sandwich and glass of water for Christy; Paige set the plate and cup on the coffee table nearest the coach. Phoebe beckoned her older sisters around the ancient tome and took a breath, as if she were in trouble and had some major explaining to do.

"Bad news: we didn't find the Jenkinses. Good news: Sam, Leo, and Adam are going to help us," she said with a smile.

"But," Paige warned, "Sam has to leave soon."

"Okay, that's good. Um, did you tell them what's going on?" Prue asked. Paige nodded.

"Yes, They know all about what happened. In fact, Sam told me the name of my new power: orbing."

"Orbing? Makes sense, I guess," Piper said, "You were surrounded in blue orbs."

While the sisters were conversing, Leo knelt in front of the slumbering girl. He held a hand over the various cuts and bruises on her body. A soft and golden glow erupted from the palm of his hand, healing every injury. Piper looked on in awe. Leo stood up and noticed the second Halliwell sister.

"It's called healing. All Whitelighters have this power," he explained. Adam plucked Christy up.

"We should probably bathe her," he said.

Paige gave a noise of protest. She knew that if she was Christy's age, she would not want some guy giving her a bath, no matter how cute he looked!

"Right," Leo replied. "Why don't you and Paige take her?"

Piper's thoughts flew out of the window. Her? Bathe a child? Oh, no. She was no good with kids! Paige, on the other hand, jumped at this opportunity to help the poor girl. She pulled Piper up from the couch and directed Adam to the hall bath where he left their charge in their hands. Back in the attic, Adam turned his attention to the next task: where were Christy's parents?

~TBC Chapter Nine~

Penny was bored. Here she was, stuck to a bed and having every whim met, but she wanted more. The worse part? She felt totally fine! Now, she had to wait at least twenty four hours before being released! At least her favorite programs were playing. The plot of the day's episode was way overused, but Penny enjoyed it nonetheless. The credits popped up just as a loud CRASH resonated in the next room. Nurses and doctors scrambled to the source, but stopped immediately in their tracks, as if frozen in time. Penny frowned. _Piper couldn't be here, she's home with her sisters. _Then she heard the screaming.

~TBC Chapter Nine~

Prue was in the middle of scouring, once again, through the giant book of spells and evils of the world, when she felt a pull. She couldn't explain this pull, and before she knew it, she was in the hospital corridor. A young girl was screaming, but there was no chaos, as everyone was frozen in time. Prue twirled around in search of the source of the shrieking. She jogged forward, stopping only when she recognized the room that held her grandmother. Grams was sitting up in the bed, determined to step foot out of the room. The machines she was bound to were gently floating in the air.

"Grams? Get back in bed! You need rest!" Prue walked into the room and gently pushed her grandmother back down.

"I'm fine, Prue. Let me go." Penny rested her head against her soft pillow and set the machines on the floor.

"Who's screaming?"

"I don't know, that's why I was trying to get out."

"Well, you stay here while I go look, okay? Be back in a jiff!"

Without waiting for a reply, Prue stepped out into the hall and continued down past the frozen nurses and doctors. The screaming got louder as she approached the last room at the end of the corridor. She entered it.

"Help me!"

Prue stared at the small blonde girl cowering in the corner. Her face was red and had a mix of fresh and dried tears.

"Help you? What's going on, sweetie?" Prue stepped closer to the girl and knelt down to her level.

"They-they did something to my mom and dad! I woke up here and they appeared! I don't know how! I want my mom and dad!"

"Okay, honey, there isn't anyone here-"

"Step aside, witch, the girl is ours."

Prue stood up and turned. At the door stood three men in black robes. Emblazoned on the robes were upside down pentagrams. Prue stretched her arms out, as if to shield the girl.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Step aside."

"Who are you?" Prue asked.

"The last demons you will see if you don't give us the girl."

"I think you got that wrong. I'm the last witch you'll see if you don't leave."

Prue flung her right arm out, intending to send the three strange men flying. Nothing happened. She tried again with her left. Again, nothing happened. _Uh-oh. What is going is going on with my power? _She reached behind for the girl's hand and held it loosely in hers.

"Silly witch. Too inexperienced to know that telekinesis is useless in astral form," the man on the left of the middle man stated. The trio stepped forward. Prue looked around for any escape, but there was none to be found.

"Leave us alone!"

Prue was flung to the side as the girl withdrew her hand and made a pushing motion with both of her hands.. The demons were tossed backwards, through the now broken door and into the hall. Taking a chance, Prue got to her feet, snatched the girl up, and ran past the trio. She ran into her Grams' room and deposited the child on the bed, weary of Grams' legs. Before answering her bewildered grandmother, she closed the door, locked it, and struggled to push a small dresser against it. She was startled when other objects joined in. Twirling around, she saw Grams using her power.

"Thanks," Prue said, out of breath.

"What is it, dear?"

"Three demons. They want her," Prue replied, pointing to the blonde.

"We must stop them," Grams said.

"How? I can't use my power!"

"Prudence, calm down. First of all, you are using your power. You must have just gotten it. Astral projection allows you to be in two places at once, but you cannot use telekinesis while in astral form."

"Then how do I get back?"

"You must wake up."

"Wake up? Oh, okay. Wake up."

~TBC Chapter Nine~

"Prue! Wake up! You're heavy! Leo, help me take her to the couch!" Phoebe, with the help of Leo, carried her unconscious sister to the couch previously inhabited by Piper and Christy. As soon as Prue's head hit the cushion, her eyes fluttered.

"Phoebe! What are you doing?"

"Oh my God, Prue! You passed out!"

Prue brought her hands up to massage her temples, overwrought with sudden exhaustion. She sat in that position for five seconds before speaking.

"It's my new power, astral projection."

"We just got our powers not too long ago and you developed a second one! Although, it is pretty useless if you just pass out!"

"Phoebe, it's not my fault. Anyways, we have to help the girl, the one at the hospital. Three demons are after her. I left her with Grams."

Phoebe's eyes widened. She looked to Leo.

"Can you take us?"

"To the hospital? Sure, here, take my hand."

"I can't go, You have to, I don't feel so well."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and took Leo's offered hand, orbing out. Prue closed her eyes once again and drifted away as Adam looked on. Not a second later, Leo and Phoebe orbed back in with the blonde child clinging onto Leo. Phoebe pushed Prue to the side of the couch and placed the girl beside her.

"Who are you people? Where are Mom and Dad?" Phoebe took the left over seat and pushed the girl's hair back.

"Honey, your parents are gone. Those three men-. Never mind. I'm Phoebe, this is my older sister Prue, and these guys are Adam, Leo, and Sam. Can you tell us your name?"

"Billie. Billie Jenkins." Once again, Phoebe's eyes widened and Prue shot up from her slumped-over position.

"Jenkins? Would your parents' names happen to be Helen and Mark?"

"Yes, how'd you know?" Prue smiled.

"Just a guess."

~TBC Chapter Nine~

The three demons were no longer in the hospital. They were in a dark cave with just a fire in the middle of the circle they created. Images of Billie and Christy were in the dancing flames. Each member wore a snake around their necks. Their eyes were black as pitch and their voices were deep, slow, and commanding.

"She's gone and so is her sister, presumably in the hands of those witches! We need to get Christy back or our plans will go to waste!"

"Calm yourself, Candor. We've had the girl for four years. Surely a short time with those witches will not undo what we have taught her!"

"But she will meet her sister! We cannot allow this!"

"Asmodeus is right. Keep calm, Candor. Perhaps she can convince her sister to join us?"

"Perhaps. For now, let us see just how powerful Christy and her sister are!"

~TBC Chapter Nine~

"Alrighty. Let's see what we have here!" Piper upended the box, letting clothing articles tumble down on the bed. Christy was standing behind her, wrapped in a towel and Paige was plaiting her hair. "We have three dresses, two skirts, two pairs of skorts, five pairs of shorts, and three pairs of jeans. I'm going to let you pick, okay?"

"Okay," Christy said softly.

The bath went smoothly. Paige and Piper drew the bath and filled it with bubbles. Christy was left along for a good ten minutes before the sisters went in to scrub her down and wash her hair. Underneath all the grime and dirt, Christy was tan and her hair was thin and wavy. Christy was then treated to a facial cleanser, manicure, and pedicure. Her teeth were left alone, as she hadn't eaten yet.

"Can I wear the white skirt with the blue top?" Christy asked, fiddling with the peasant skirt. Paige smiled as she secured Christy's braid with a hair tie.

"Of course." Piper handed her the two items and guided her to the bathroom, where she could dress with privacy.

"Um, I need underwear," Christy said point-blank. Piper blinked.

"Right. Sorry. Umm..."

"Here you go." Paige reached through the pile of clothes and picked out a relatively clean pair. Christy slowly plucked it from her grasp and closed the door behind her.

"We'll be right upstairs, in the attic, when you're done, okay sweetie?"

"Okay."

Piper and Paige made their way to the attic, smiling at what they had just experienced. Walking in, though, their smiles turned to frowns and their faces turned to expressions of concern. The blonde girl they had seen earlier that day was sitting on the couch. Phoebe jumped up.

"Oh, good. You two are done. Where's Christy?"

"Uh, getting dressed. Phoebe, what's she doing here?"

"And how did she get here?" Phoebe laughed.

"Long story short: this is Billie, Christy's sister. Prue found her being attacked by demons at the hospital after she astral projected there. Leo and I orbed her back here." The expressions on Paige and Piper's faces were absolutely priceless to Phoebe.

"Astral projected? Since when did you learn how to use it?"

"I still don't know how to use it, alright? I guess I'll have to practice it. Right now, we need to find out what demons attacked Billie and why," Prue said, taking control once again. "Leo, Adam, is there any way you can help?" Adam nodded.

"Sam, Leo, and I can see what our bosses know. To call us, just shout our names." The three Whitelighters then orbed out, leaving the six young witches.

"Alright, Prue, explain," Piper crossed her arms.

"Billie and Christy are sisters. Sister witches. Billie says that those demons who chased her killed her parents," Prue said. Billie spoke up.

"How do you know Christy? She's been gone since I was five."

"Billie?"

It was Christy. She was in the doorway, dressed in the white peasant skirt and medium blue spaghetti strap top. She looked confused, yet happy. Billie stood up.

"Christy?"

"Phoebe, Paige, Piper, Prue. Now that we know each other, what do we do?" Phoebe joked. Prue jabbed her in the side.

"Phoebe." Prue scolded.

The two Jenkins sisters ran towards each other, arms out, ready to embrace each other. The two collided and laughed as they hugged and cried. The other set of sisters in the room stood beside one another, arms around shoulders and waists.

"We did this," Paige said excitedly.

The joy, however, did not last long, as multiple demons shimmered in, already equipped with energy balls!

"Demons!" Prue yelled.

Piper lifted her wrists and froze all seven of them. As soon as they became frozen, they unfroze!

"They won't stay frozen!"

At this statement, one demon lobbed the magical weapon at the Warren witches. Prue held out her hand and deflected the energy ball back to its maker, vanquishing him instantly.

"Separate the witches!" The second demon bellowed. Two of the demons turned to face Billie and Christy, who were cowering against the doorframe. The other four stalked towards the Halliwell sisters, playing with the energy balls in their hands. Piper tried using her power again. This time, the demons didn't freeze at all. The middle-left demon threw his energy ball at her. Piper froze in fear. _Great. I'm going to die! _As the ball of energy became closer, Piper had a sudden epiphany. _Wait! I might not be able to freeze the demons, but I can still freeze their weapons! _Sure enough, the energy ball froze in mid-air. Prue used her power to fling the electrical sphere at the line of demons, vanquishing the middle-right.

"Behind you!" Christy shouted.

Paige turned around, not seeing a demon shimmer out. He shimmered in right in front of her!

"Aah!" Paige orbed out just as the demon made a grab for her. His arms encircled air. Confused, he looked to his demonic brethren. Paige orbed back in behind Phoebe. "Energy balls!" Paige held out her hand, ready to receive the three balls. The evil balls were surrounded with the same orbs she was encased in when she orbed! "What the?"

"Throw them!" Phoebe urged, ducking to the floor.

Paige obeyed. Two of the demons were hit and engulfed in flames. The one demon left behind shimmered out. When he didn't reappear, the four sisters turned their attention to the Jenkins sisters. Two demons were cornering the young witches. Christy's hands were up against her temples. Billie thrust her hands out, causing the demons to lose their footing and face-plant.

"They work for whoever kidnapped me and killed Mom and Dad!" Christy revealed. The shock was evident on the other witches' faces.

"We won't let them take you again," Prue said. She brought her hand up, ready to send the demons flying. The two demons looked at one another before shimmering out. Prue let her arm drop as a smile of relief graced her face. Piper calmed herself as Billie and Christy hugged.

"How'd you know?" Billie asked Christy.

"I heard them inside my head. I heard their thoughts," Christy replied.

"Like telepathy? That is so cool!"

The Warren witches crossed their arms.

"So, what now?" Piper asked.

"Identify those demons and protect Billie and Christy," Prue said.

"With the Power of Four?" Phoebe prompted, tossing an arm around Paige and Prue. Prue nodded.

"The Power of Four!" Paige answered.

~TBC Chapter Nine~

Her relatives crowded her house quickly. She had just called all of them not five minutes ago. Rachel tried to console her mother, but it was all for nothing. Her sister Renee was dead and her nieces Christy and Billie were missing.


	10. Chapter Ten

To Be Charmed

Chapter Ten

Witches in Training

Disclaimer: Charmed doesn't belong to me!

Summary: Now that Grams is out of the hospital and Billie and Christy are safe (for now), Penny, with the help of Sam, Leo, and Adam, train the young witches.

"Talking." _Thoughts _**Premonition **_"Christy using telepathy to hear thoughts and send them." _

The week after the demon attack was total chaos. Grams was released from the hospital that Sunday, Paige started her job, the second semester of school started, and social services made unannounced visits for Billie and Christy. Police were still trying to find Helen and Carl's murderers to no avail. Penny was named temporary guardian of the two until the court and social services could find a suitable home for the two sisters. Paige moved into Phoebe's room as the Jenkins sisters took up residence in Penny's sewing room.

It was Wednesday, the eleventh of January, and the youngest two Halliwells were running late. Phoebe was running around the house with one sock slowly sliding down her foot and Paige kept orbing in place. Billie and Christy were still in dreamland, Prue was half way to the museum, Piper was taking a shower, and Penny was not-so-calmly waiting in the car.

"Paige, have you seen my sneakers? I thought I had them in our room." Phoebe put her hands on her hips, frustrated. She looked up at Paige from the foot of the stairwell. Paige orbed out, and then back in.

"Yeah. I saw them in the attic," Paige said, before orbing out and in once again. She scurried down past Phoebe and out the front door.

Phoebe made her way to the attic and spotted her shoes hiding under Great Aunt Pearl's couch. She snatched up the pair and skipped to the front door, stopping to shove a shoes on her stocking-ed foot. To balance herself, she put her hand up against the wall.

**Older versions of Billie and Christy were standing in a cavern. A man dressed in lightweight black clothing was sitting a distance away from them. His face was red from exhaustion, but he still sneered at the two witches. Paige then orbed in, clutching the hands of Prue and Phoebe. Piper had Phoebe's other hand in her grip**

**"Christy, don't do this. We need to question him. He might have the answers we all need," Prue coaxed**

**"After he tells us what he knows, you can vanquish him," Phoebe said.**

**Piper shot out her hands and froze the demon, so he couldn't hear anymore of their plan.**

"**No! He was one of them! One of the demons who killed our parents," Christy spit out. She put her hands to her temples and closed her eyes. The demon was engulfed in flames! Piper froze the flames as Paige orbed the demon to the crystal cage waiting in the Manor. "No!" Christy shouted.**

**The Warren witches took a step back as Christy looked upon them with hatred in her eyes.**

"**How could you?"**

Phoebe almost tripped over as she exited the premonition. Forgetting that one shoe wasn't tied and the other was half on her foot, she hobbled out of the Manor, just in time to squeeze in the back seat as Grams was backing out.

"What took you so long?" Paige asked, looking at Phoebe through the mirror on the sunshade. The backside of her head was mussed from leaning against the seat headrest.

"I had a premonition." Phoebe blew at a strand of hair falling in her face as she tied her shoes. _Major premonition. _

"About what, dear?" Grams appeared concerned in the rearview mirror.

"Nothing," Phoebe lied. _It happened way in the future. Plenty of time to worry about it then instead of now. _she reasoned.

Phoebe and Paige were soon dropped off at their respective schools. "No magic," Grams whispered to both girls. While Paige smiled and laughed uneasily, Phoebe graced her grandmother with an impish grin.

"Yes, Grams," she said dutifully.

As soon as her grandchildren were in the buildings, Penny sped away. _Hopefully Billie and Christy are still sleeping._

~TBC Chapter Ten~

She was half right. While her younger sister was still in dreamland, Christy was up and walking around. She stopped at the foot of the stairs on the first floor and held her temples with her hands.

_"Where are you? Tell us and we will send someone for you."_

_"No, I don't want to leave Billie."_

_"She'll come along."_

_"I know you sent those demons after Mom and Dad. Why?"_

_"The plan was to acquire Billie. The deaths of your parents were a regrettable side effect."_

_"I'm staying here, with Billie. Maybe I can convince these witches to-"_

_"Witches?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Are they the Charmed Ones."_

_I'm sure they are not. There are four sister witches and a grandmother."_

_"Are they in contact with the Charmed Ones?"_

_"No. From what I gathered, the sisters just came into their powers."_

_"Excellent. Stay low. We'll standby until you're ready."_

Christy released her temples just in time, Billie came up behind her, her hair rumpled from sleep.

"Hey. Where's Mrs. Halliwell?" Billie asked.

"Um, she went to drop Phoebe and Paige off at school. She left a note," Christy replied. "She also left us toast and bacon in the kitchen.

Billie smiled and took her sister's hand.

"Let's eat, then, "she laughed. Christy smiled back and allowed herself to be pulled into the kitchen. 'Today's going to be a good day,' she thought.

~TBC Chapter Ten~

_Today's off to a good start! _

Prue straightened her desk and swiped off imaginary dust particles. As she wiped, her boyfriend entered. He appeared nervous and kept going for his pants pocket. He cleared his throat and Prue looked up. Her smile, if possible, became bigger.

"Roger! Good morning! How are you?" She stepped around her desk and gave the man a kiss. Roger seemed to calm down after the kiss.

"Good. I, um, got off the plane late last night, so I didn't want to wake you."

"Yeah, about that. Piper and I moved back in with our grandmother. She was in the hospital last week, and with Phoebe and Paige, we thought we'd help out."

"Paige?"

"You remember, don't you? My youngest sister? Mom gave her up for adoption for some reason and she came to live with us not too long ago?"

"Oh. Right." Roger paused, giving into a slight cough. "The number is the same, correct?" Prue nodded.

"Yes. Is there anything that needs to be talked about?"

"No, but I do have something to do ask you."

He grabbed Prue's hands and stumbled while going down on one knew.

"Prue Halliwell, will you marry me?"

~TBC Chapter Ten~

"Bye. Have a nice day," Piper said, smiling so hard, her cheeks burned.

It was nine minutes to two and she was exhausted. Ten withdrawals, twelve deposits, and an accidental freeze spell could really do a person in! Piper put up her 'Closed' plaque and went to the break room for a much need R and R. Upon entering the small room, Piper gave a yelp of surprise as Prue appeared in a red flash!

"Prue! What are you doing here?" Prue looked around, obviously confused.

"How did I get here?" she muttered to herself. Piper rolled her eyes and tried not to panic.

"Prue! You astral projected! This is the third time this week!"

"Yeah, but this time, it's urgent! Promise!"

"What's so urgent that you couldn't drive here, like a normal person?"

"Roger asked me to marry him." Piper stopped in her tracks. Her mouth rounded in an 'oh' of shock. In her stupor, the door to the room opened slightly.

"Piper!" Prue yelled, snapping to get her sister's attention. Piper was brought down to the world and immediately froze the coworker.

"He really did ask you? What did you say?"

"Nothing, yet. That's why I need your advice. And fast, before he calls an ambulance." Piper looked at Prue questioningly. "What? When I astral project, I tend to fall unconscious," Prue shrugged.

"Prue, I can't tell you to say yes or no. Only your heart can." _Whoa. Did that just come out of me?_

Prue sighed. Her sister took her hands and gave her a big bear hug and kiss to the top of her head. _Thanks for the help, I guess. _She graced Piper with a good bye and astralled out.

As soon as Prue astralled out, the coworker unfroze. He entered the room and saw Piper standing in the middle. "Oh, I didn't realize anyone was in here," he stuttered. Piper nodded in acknowledgement and took a seat at one of the square tables. _Is it five yet?_

~TBC Chapter Ten~

_Is lunch over yet? _Phoebe cradled her head in her hands as she waited for the lunch break to be over. She couldn't wait for the school day to be done and over with! Ten premonitions were the cause of the current headache. The first one happened when she accidentally knocked into a fellow student while heading to class. _I hope she's okay. _Phoebe lamented. The poor girl was seen crying in the restroom. The following nine were spaced out and as random and mundane as the first. _I've got to get a handle on my power!_

~TBC Chapter Ten~

"Psst! Paige!"

The persistent whisper made the seventeen year old look up from her work. Two desks up and one over sat Michelle. She had her body twisted to face Paige. Their other classmates were busy with their worksheets.

"What?"

The teacher had left the room, but not before issuing directions to continue working silently.

"I need you to do something for me."

Paige stopped herself from rolling her eyes and going back to her work. The week school started back up, Paige slowly made amends with Michelle. She wasn't about to throw away their friendship anytime soon.

"Like what?" Paige asked. She felt eyes on her back. Turning around, she came face to face with a classmate she had never noticed. "What are you looking at? Mind your own business!" Paige scowled. She twisted back around to continue her conversation with Michelle. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to go to my locker and get my lunch bag."  
"Why? Why can't you do it after this class?"

"Because. You know Mrs. Peters has it out for me, so she won't let me go!"

_She's right. Then again, Mrs. Peters doesn't discriminate, she hates everyone equally._

Paige huffed. "When do you want me to get it? If I leave now and she sees me or notices I'm gone when she comes back in, I'm grounded!" Michelle snorted.

"Grounded? She can't ground you!"

"I'm not talking about her grounding me, I'm talking about my grandma! In case you haven't noticed, I've been trying not to skip or act like I'm skipping!"

"And you are trying so hard, but you can't stop!" Michelle taunted. Paige narrowed her eyes and stared hard at her friend.

"Huh-hem."

Michelle twisted to the front and Paige looked straight ahead into Mrs. Peters' face. The two didn't notice her come in, not even with the noise her pumps made on the tile floor.

"Girls, I hope you two are finished with your papers. Otherwise, get back to work." She turned and went to her desk, presumably to grade more papers.

Michelle glanced back at Paige for a split second. "Now." she hissed. Paige nodded and got up from her seat. As she made her way to the teacher, she felt Michelle stare at her back.

Mrs. Peters? I really need to use the restroom. Can I go?" She held out a passbook for the blonde to sign. Mrs. Peters searched Paige's face before signing her permission to leave the room. "Be back in ten minutes, Paige."

"Yes, Ma'am." With her pass in her hand, Paige left the classroom and headed towards Michelle's locker. Once there, she recalled the combination and pulled the brown paper bag out. Looking inside, Paige noticed that no food of any kind was in the bag, only a orange bottle of while pills.

_Don't tell me she wants to have an acid trip now!_

Click, click, click.

_Oh, no! Someone's coming! What do I do?_ Paige did not want to get caught nosing around in a locker not hers and she definitely did not want to be seen with Michelle's pills! In her panic, she waved her arms in front of her. She shut the locker and tried to hurry back to the classroom.

"Ms. Miglis? What are you doing out of class?"

_Ms. Miglis? I'm not Michelle, she's not even here!_

Paige turned around to see her father stride right up to her. She hadn't spoken to him since the past week.

"Well?" Paige stuttered.

"Um, I-I was just getting my lunch out."

"Isn't your lunch period two period after this?"

"Yes, but I'm hungry now," Paige insisted. Sam gave her a hard look before turning away.

"Very well. Get back to class, now, before I send you to detention."

Paige allowed herself a sigh of relief, then hightailed it to the nearest restroom.

'How...why did he think I was Michelle? We don't look alike at all! Maybe he forgot my name? No, Paige, that's ridiculous! Why would he forget your name?'

She entered the first stall, intending to toss the baggie of pills. The bag was so full of pills, though, that Paige managed to only empty half the bag. She couldn't risk clogging the toilet! She tightly twisted the bag and exited the stall, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

_Oh, my God! How did this happen?_

It wasn't her reflection staring back at her. It was Michelle's!

~TBC Chapter Ten~

Penny was exhausted, and she still had loads to get done! After dropping her youngest granddaughters off, she cleared out two foreclosed houses and went grocery shopping. She returned to the Manor to see Christy and Billie watching the television. She gave them afternoon greetings and went up to the attic to prepare potions and catch up on the latest afterlife gossip with her daughter. Adam and Leo were waiting with their backs to the door.

"Adam. Leo. What you two doing her?"

"We've got some news from the Elders," Leo said.

"News? What news?"

"Demonic new. It's about the Triad."

"The Triad? What about them?" Penny tried to keep calm. The Triad were bad news! They were a group of three extremely high level demons, strong enough to rival the Source himself!

"They have increased in activity. The Elders believe they are teaming up with the Source. Almost every powerful witch has fallen victim," Adam stated.

"We need the Charmed Ones now," Leo insisted.

"But they're not ready," Penny protested, "Prue just gained her astral projection power last week!"

"We'll get them ready," Adam promised.

"Paige as well," Leo added in.

"What about Christy and Billie? Those demons who were after them could have been sent by the Triad," Penny inferred.

"If we have to, we'll train them," Leo said gravely.

Penny breathed deeply. A part of her wanted to go back and take back all of her granddaughters' powers, but the other part wanted them to be closer, and to be closer, they needed to be Charmed. They needed to almost lose one another to get closer.

"If we do this, I will be the one to decide how far we take them," Penny told the Whitelighters.

"Agreed." Leo opened his mouth to say something else, but Adam took over.

"One more thing. The Elders revoked Christy and Billie's statuses as Paige's Charges," he informed the Halliwell matriarch, "Their new Whitelighter is Sam now."

"Sam?" Penny was perplexed. Why would the Elders assign two young witches to a Whiteligher who lost a grown one?

"Yes. Due to current events, his probation has been lifted."

"Well, good! You three can teach Paige about her Whiteligher heritage and powers."

Penny sighed and made her way to the pedestal holding the Warren Book of Shadows. She opened the book to its first page, to the spell to invoke the Power of Three. She remembered her mother telling her the story of Melinda Warren and the prophecy she made. She kept hoping for two sisters, so she could be a Charmed One, but it wasn't meant to be. When she had borne Patty, she kept that same hope, but for two more daughters instead of sisters. When Patty became pregnant with Piper, Penny was ecstatic. 'Maybe Patty's daughters, my granddaughters, will bear the title.' she thought.

The dream shattered as the doctors told Patty that she could no longer bear children. The elderly woman wiped a tear beginning to form from the corner of her eye as she remembered those months. The warlock Nikolas had Patty in his sight. She and Penny stripped four year old Prue and twenty month old Piper of their powers so he wouldn't come after them. Nine months later, Phoebe was born. Penny was more than elated. Phoebe's birth secured her granddaughters' right to be Charmed. The months following, Penny took pride in her status as the Charmed Ones' grandmother. When Phoebe celebrated her first birthday, however, Penny and Patty began to doubt.

Patty became pregnant with her fourth child, a medical miracle for a woman who was told she couldn't have more children before her third was born. Patty tried to keep the hope alive. She insisted that Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were Charmed simply because of the fact that they possessed Melinda Warren's three powers. Penny was skeptical. How could they be Charmed if the fourth daughter was born also possessing one of the three Warren powers?

When Phoebe was four months shy of her second birthday, Paige was born. Penny and Patty were horrified at the notion that her birth would be discovered by the Elders, as it was forbidden. Penny urged her daughter and lover to give the baby up, after binding her powers, of course. She didn't want any of what she or her daughter had gone through to pass on to Prue, Piper, Phoebe, or Paige.

"Let's do this."

~TBC Chapter Ten~

_"What do you think she's doing up there?" _Billie's thoughts entered Christy's head. The two had quietly moved up to their shared room, tired of watching television.

_"I don't know. Let's find out!"_ Christy smirked at her younger sister.

_"What? No! What if we get in trouble?"_

_"I doubt it."_

_"Okay, let's go, but if we do get in trouble, I'm blaming you!" _

Christy gestured for Billie to exit the room first and followed. Billie reluctantly stepped to the attic. The door was closed, but the sisters heard voices. One was Mrs. Halliwell and the others were of men, the same men Christy and Billie saw last week.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Christy, ever inquisitive, asked. Billie shrugged. She did not want to know.

"Probably about what do with us," Billie said, "I mean, our parents are dead and there are those things after us. Mrs. Halliwell is nice and all, but I think she's too busy for us. She's got her grandkids to look after."

"How can you say that, Billie? Mrs. Halliwell, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige brought us back together. And with our parents gone, we need each other. What if social services finds a relative that we don't know? What if they split us up?" Billie stared at her sister. What if social services did split them up? Would she be able to live without her sister once again?

"Can we go back to our room now? We can't hear what they're saying anyways," Billie said, determined not to think about what social services would be doing to them. Christy shook her head. She stared at the closed door, as if her gaze would set if on fire. "What are you doing?" Billie inquired.

"Shush," Christy silenced her.

"_The girls should be home soon." _That was Mrs. Halliwell.

"_Sam will be teaching Paige, Leo and I will help Penny with the other girls." _That was one of the three men Christy and Billie saw the past week.

"_Penny has changed so much over the past thirty years."_

"Are you listening to their thoughts?" Christy broke her stare.

"Yes."

"So, you can listen to thoughts without sending them?" Christy nodded.

"I can also just send thoughts."

"Cool. Wait. I just found out about my power and I can't control it. How are you controlling yours?"

"Practice."

"How long have you practiced?"

"_Promise you won't tell?"_

"_I don't like it when you talk to me through my head."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Good. When I was in that cave, the demons that kept me told me that I was a witch. They told me everything about being a witch, so I figured if I could send someone my thoughts, I could get out."_

"_So, that's why you know how everyone's powers work?"  
"Yes. Your trigger is anger."_

"_Anger? Really?"_

"_Yes."_

~TBC Chapter Ten~

Rrrrinnnggg! CRASH!

Prue jumped as her name plate fell to the floor. She had fallen asleep quite a while ago and her phone jolted her awake. Simultaneously, the plate rose from the floor and the phone unhooked itself from its cradle to Prue's open hand.

"Prue Halliwell."

"Prue, it's Piper. What time are we supposed to get Phoebe and Paige? I could have sworn Grams said around three thirty!"

"Piper, calm down. Yes, three thirty is the time, but you don't have to get them, I do, remember? You can't leave the bank until six, right?"

"Oh, right! Sorry."

"It's okay. Thanks for calling me. I have a meeting in five and you just saved me the embarrassment of being late."

"What were you doing?"

"I took an unplanned nap. Anyways, I'll call you when I leave, okay?"

"Okay. Love you."

"You, too."

Prue gently placed the phone back in its cradle. It was now three minutes to her meeting, so she straightened her skirt and dusted off her blouse. She hoped the meeting wouldn't take too long!

~TBC Chapter Ten~

Penelope put her hand on her hips and sighed. Looking around, she could tell she had her work cut out for her! The apartment was filthy! 'Good thing I brought help!' she thought.

Christy and Billie were wiping down the stove and cabinets. Every now and then, Billie would become so focused on the sponge, she would use telekinesis to move it up and down. When she realized what she was doing, the sponge would stop. Penny observed her before offering assistance.

"Billie, concentrate on the sponge again, but this time, hold your concentration. Good. Now, follow the sponge with your eyes. Keep concentrating on the sponge!"

Billie did as the elder said and almost gasped aloud as the sponge moved along with her eyes.

"Telekinesis is triggered by anger and channeled through the eyes or hands. Once you hone it, you will be able to channel it through your hands more often. For now, the only time you might use your hands is in surprise," Penny explained.

She thought of her childhood in the forties. Up until she was thirteen, her telekinesis was channeled through her eyes and occasionally through her hands in surprise. The day after her thirteenth birthday, a demon attacked! Her mother and cousin's powers hadn't fazed him one bit! She narrowed her eyes when he sent an energy ball soaring. With almost no time to think, Penny shielded her face with her hands and deviated the attack.

"Can boys be witches, too?" Billie asked. Penny blinked at the sudden question. Christy folded her head towards her chest and smiled softly.

"What makes you ask that?" Billie shrugged. "Yes, boys can be witches, too, but not in this family. From our first magical ancestor to my grandchildren, all girls."

~TBC Chapter Ten~

At Halliwell Manor, Prue, Phoebe, and Paige were greeted by Leo, Adam, and Sam. The men were sitting in the conservatory discussing tactics for training.

"Is Grams still at the Dearborne Apartments?" Prue asked as Phoebe and Paige took seats.

"Yes, she is," Leo replied.

"Where are Billie and Christy?"

"With her."

Prue sighed and crossed her arms. She did not want to be left with three men she barely knew!

"Did she say when she'll be back?"

"Now."

The oldest Halliwell sibling looked up as her grandmother entered the room with Christy and Billie behind her.

"I'll get started on dinner soon, but first, there are some things that I need to discuss with you and your sisters. Adam, Leo, and Sam know what it's about, so they're staying until afterwards."

"Okay." Prue joined her two sisters on the white wicker couch. "What is it?"

~TBC Chapter Ten~

Piper slammed the car door shut. After nine hours of being on her feet, she was exhausted! _I am so glad Prue went to pick Phoebe and Paige up! _Something needed to be done, though. With her grandmother, older and youngest sisters, and herself working, the two younger Halliwells relied on the older Halliwells to take them everywhere!

Not to mention the latest two arrivals! They will be starting school back up again soon! _Maybe Paige could save up enough to buy the two of them cars. _Piper thought wistfully. The older Halliwell siblings were gifted with their own cars after graduating high school. The cars were far from brand new, but they still worked. Piper knew her grandmother wouldn't have enough for another car, let alone two! She was too busy with medical bills and medicine for her heart.

As she drove through the city, Piper's thoughts turned to her grandmother. What were her sisters going to do if she suddenly passed? Would they even bother to live in Halliwell Manor with each other?

~TBC Chapter Ten~

"...head start on it." Piper hooked her jacket and purse on the coat rack and walked through the house to get to the conservatory, where she heard her grandmother. She stopped in the doorway and surveyed her sisters, Billie and Christy, Sam, Adam, and Leo watching Grams intensely. Grams was in the center and she looked like she just got done holding a lecture.

"Head start on what?" Piper asked. She leaned against the doorjam as Grams turned to her.

"Piper! Just in time! How was work?"

"Same as always."

"Good, good. I was just telling your sisters and Billie and Christy about a few things," Penny said.

"A few things like?"

"Training. Training you to get better with your powers."

"I see. And you're going to be the one to train us?"

"No. Sam, Leo, and Adam will be helping. Sam will help Paige," here Penny nodded to the father-daughter pair," and Adam and Leo will help with Billie and Christy."

Piper wasn't so sure about this. In fact, she wasn't so sure about being a witch! It was what drove her parents to divorce! If being a witch meant you couldn't have a normal life with a relatively normal family, what good was it?

SMASH!

Piper jumped, as did the entire group.

"Uh, okay. What was that?" Paige asked, shaking.

Piper looked around. She could see the chandelier lying on the floor in pieces. _Was that me? Did I do that?_


	11. Chapter Eleven

To Be Charmed

Chapter Eleven

Family History

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Charmed in any way.

"Talking." _Thoughts _**Premonition **_"Christy using telepathy to hear thoughts and send them." _

Flames from torches attached to the cavern walls flickered to and fro, illuminating the cave. A hooded figured sat upon the throne made of bones as a cowed man kneeled at his feet.

"My Liege, I have heard rumors. Rumors that the Charmed Ones..."

"The Charmed Ones are no concern of mine, not yet."

"Yes, my Liege. I have also heard that the Triad...the Triad has sent in their spy. A witch, I'm told, who is the key to the Ultimate Power."

The hooded figure steepled his fingers.

"The only Ultimate Power is the Hollow. There are no other witches prophesized besides the Charmed Ones. What does this ultimate power possess?"

"I am told the witches have the powers of telepathy and telekinesis, My Lord."

"Telepathy and telekinesis? And here I thought those were ordinary powers. Very well, then. Send out someone to kill them and the Charmed Ones, when the opportunity presents itself."

"Yes, Sire."

~TBC Chapter Eleven~

The shattered chandelier was soon swept up by Penny as everyone else conversed quietly in the conservatory. The topic being discussed was Piper's apparent new power. The witch in question had her arms folded, as if the slightest movement would set the power off. Prue couldn't help but smile and laugh. Trust Piper, sweet, caring Piper, to get the explosive power!

"I don't get it. Shouldn't Prue have that power since she is the oldest and supposedly the strongest?" Phoebe asked. _I can't wait to get an active power! Seeing the future sucks! _

"Hey," Prue protested, "That power is just destructive, it doesn't mean it's strong."

"How do you know?" Paige countered. Prue rolled her eyes. _One baby sister was enough. Now I have two to deal with it! _She was saved from replying when Grams re-entered the room.

"I'll see if I can find a replacement, Grams," Piper said apologetically. The older woman smiled and gave her an one-armed hug.

"Don't bother, Piper, happens all the time, what with demons dropping in nonstop!" Prue looked to her grandmother.

"Wait. Demons attack all the time?" Grams nodded. "How do we stop them?"

"You don't," Sam spoke up. Adam and Leo nodded in agreement. "But you can vanquish-kill them, and the more you vanquish, the less demons will come."

"How do we vanquish them?" Prue asked, folding her arms.

"With a spell or potion," Adam answered.

"Right. Oh, and don't worry, your grandmother and us will teach you," Leo added.

There was a pause filled with nervousness. Paige looked at her shoes. She never told anyone about her new power. What would they think? Her powers were very different than her sisters'. _Being part Whitelighter sucks._

"Paige? Are you okay?" Phoebe placed her hand on her baby sister's shoulder. Paige moved her attention upward.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Grams and Sam looked at one another. The elderly woman had told Sam about the empty potion vial when she was released from the hospital. They knew Paige orbed- how else did the girls rescue Christy and Billie? As a Whiteligher, Paige also possessed the powers to hover, sense, cloak, heal, speak and understand different languages, and to heat things. The more Whiteligher-ish powers, sensing, healing and cloaking, would obviously take more time to develop.

"Do you have something you want to tell us?" Sam prompted.

Paige shook her head. She didn't want to make her sisters jealous or make Grams think she was playing around with the Book of Shadows.

"If you have something, anything to tell us, let us know," Sam said.

Phoebe couldn't take it. Even though she was a Scorpio, she could not keep anything to herself.

"Paige has new powers. She can disappear in bright shiny lights and make things appear the same way," she blurted out.

"Wait. She couldn't do that before?" Christy asked. She internally groaned. _I'm not supposed to know that much about powers!_

"No," Paige glared at Phoebe. _"Why did she tell?"_

"You orbed? Paige, that's great! You're coming into your Whitelighter powers!" Sam exclaimed, "Is that all you did?" _"Great."_

"Um, no. I kinda changed or transformed into my friend Michelle in class." _"He can't bust me for that now, can he? It's not like I was doing anything."_

Christy tuned out the spoken conversation and focused on thoughts. She needed to get Billie and herself out, but not just yet. She needed to find the Charmed Ones! Her previous guardians always spoke of the Charmed Ones, but they would never tell Christy of their importance. They told her that one day, she would have to connect with Billie, her sister and one half of the Ultimate Power. According to legend, the Ultimate Power are two sister witches, more powerful than the Charmed Ones when they combined their powers. Christy didn't know if she believed in it or not.

~TBC Chapter Eleven~

"My Lords! The Source! He has found out about your plan!"

The three hooded figures looked at their minion with looks of surprise.

"But how?!" Candor seethed. The minion took a step forward.

"The Source knows about your plan to wipe out the Charmed Ones, but not your plan to wipe out five witches and take their powers to overthrow him."

~TBC Chapter Eleven~

"Paige, that's great! You glamoured!" Sam smiled, but his smile slightly fell. "When did you?"

"Um, during third period. She asked me to get something from her locker," Paige said sheepishly, looking down. "When you came down, I panicked. I don't need to get into any more trouble."

"No, no. That's okay. You're not in trouble now. Is that all you did?"

"Yeah."

Everyone was silent. Prue wondered if now would be a good time to announce her engagement. Her ring was in her pocket. She fiddled with it, not seeing Christy or Grams glance over at her. _"Do I tell them? Should I wait?"_

"Prue? Do you have something you want to tell us?" Piper prompted. She wanted to get away from the supernatural talk, she wanted to talk about normal things, like wedding engagements. Ever since Paige had entered their lives, everything has been supernatural. She sometimes wished that Paige's adoptive parents didn't die in the car accident.

"Well, I was going to wait til we were eating, but...Roger proposed!" Prue reached for her ring and put it on her ring finger, holding it out for everyone to see.

~TBC Chapter Eleven~

The Barker household was up bright and early. The youngest residents, Ryleigh and Rhiannon, were already roaming the house. Tyler, their father, scooped up Rhiannon from the floor and sat her down on the living room couch next to her sister.

"Are you ready for the day, girls?" he asked. Rhiannon giggled and Ryleigh nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Daddy. We ready." The almost four year old flashed a toothy smile. Tyler put on a Disney movie for the two and went to check on his five months pregnant wife. She was in the kitchen stirring a boiling pot of something. Tyler wrinkled his nose.

"Anti nausea potion. I'm tired of throwing up my food after I eat it," Regina offered as an explanation.

"Ah. Gotcha."

There was silence for a minute. Tyler didn't want to interrupt the potion making, so he grabbed a Gatorade from the fridge and sipped at it. His thoughts wondered to the family reunion that was in a few hours. It was for Regina's mother's side, her dead mother. She died in an attack in '88, tracking a dangerous demon with her cousin Rosie.

"Did you call Aunt Ruth and Rosie yet?" Regina bottled her potion and stuck it in her purse.

"Yes. They said to be at their apartment at eleven."

"Well, it's 8:37, so I'll get Rhiannon and you get Ryleigh."

~TBC Chapter Eleven~

The morning after Prue's big announcement, Grams took Phoebe and Paige out of school, proclaiming it to be a training day. Piper had the day off and Prue didn't have to go into the office until late. It took less than thirty minutes for a demon to attack.

Christy and Billie were chowing down on pancakes as he faded into the kitchen. The siblings' eyes widened and they jumped up and hid under the table. Phoebe, hearing the commotion, came in from the conservatory and screamed upon seeing the demon.

"Grams! Demon!" Not only did Grams come running, but also Prue, Piper, and Paige followed. Grams and Prue raised their hands to send the evil being flying, but Piper was faster. She placed him under her freezing spell. Prue gestured for Christy and Billie to make a run for it.

"Girls, come on. He's frozen."

"Wait!" Christy wailed. She placed her hands upon her temples in concentration. "I can hear his thoughts! His name is Xeris and he can only be vanquished by the Power of Three! What's that?"

By the time this information was shared, Xeris unfroze and growled! Piper went to freeze him again, but blasted him on the shoulder instead.

"I'll be back," he snarled before he faded out.

Two weeks passed and not a sign of Xeris. The witches were all on edge, except Grams. She anticipated his return and was ready. She had Phoebe write a Power of Three spell and Piper come up with a potion. Meanwhile, Prue and Billie were taking telekinesis lessons and Paige was assisting Sam, Adam, and Leo with their other charges. Pretty soon, it became April.

~TBC Chapter Eleven~

**"Any news on Renee and Carl?" Regina asked her Aunt Rosie, using the name she knew she preferred to call her daughter. **

**The psychokinetic grew stony faced and shook her head. Her daughter and son-in-law haven't called her in weeks.**

**"No. I haven't spoken to her ever since that day," Rosie spoke.**

Phoebe gasped and dropped the photograph. It was of her great grandmother and her cousins. They were dressed in 1920s garb, from the head wear to the fringe dresses.

"Grams!" she called.


	12. Chapter Twelve

To Be Charmed

Chapter Twelve

Secrets Revealed

Summary: The Charmed Ones and Penny meet some family they didn't know they had. Christy and Billie learn more about their abilities in secret.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

For centuries, Warren witches have used their gifts to battle evil. Present-day Warrens have made the Warren name famous, good magic respects it, evil fears it. The first Warren witch, Melinda, possessed three powers: telekinesis, molecular immobilization, and premonition. When she was burned at the stake, a rare sight, she spoke of three sister witches, descendants, who would become the most powerful force of good, and that no sons would be born until the Charmed Ones arrived. Many Warrens could only hope to be those sisters. The Charmed Ones came into existence 283 years after Melinda's death. That still did not stop a select few from hoping.

After the demise of their cousin, Phoebe Bowen and Priscilla Baxter Johnson decided it would be best if Phoebe move out. Phoebe moved to Los Angeles, where she met and wed Roy Rogers. In 1926, she gave birth to their only child Ruth.

When Ruth started showing signs of magic, Phoebe came clean to Roy. He didn't fully understand, but he accepted his wife and daughter for who they were.

Phoebe's line continued to grow, as did Priscilla's. Ruth's granddaughter possessed no power, not even the basics. Rosie, the girl's mother, gave her up. Her daughter was taken in by a lovely couple, who named her, but to Rosie, her daughter's name was always Renee. Not long after that, Ruth's second daughter was vanquished by a demon, three years before her first granddaughter was born.

The youngest descendant of Phoebe Bowen was born to her great granddaughter Regina. Little Roxana Barker was born on the eighth of April in 1995. The exact powers Melinda Warren possessed was unknown, but the Barker girls possessed the power to move things with the mind, stop time, and see the future.

~TBC Chapter Twelve~

Ruth, Rosie, and Rachel decided it would be best to stay in Ruth's apartment until Christy and Billie were found. The news of Helen and Carl's deaths came as a shock to the witches.

"Where do you think Billie could be? Should we call social services?" Rachel voiced her concern. Rosie crossed her arms.

"We already tried that the day Renee was found dead," Rosie told her daughter. Rachel bristled. Sensing some discord, Ruth stalked up to the phone and dialed. Rosie rolled her eyes at her mother's actions. 'If it didn't work that day, it won't work now.'

Five months. That's how long her youngest granddaughter has been missing. Her oldest granddaughter has been missing for four years. The odds of finding them alive were slim, but Rosie continued to hope.

~TBC Chapter Twelve~

It was the middle of April when Penny received a call she could not believe. Her granddaughters and young charges were upstairs doing whatever it was young girls do when a Ruth Hale introduced herself on the other line.

"I'm sorry, have we met? Your voice sounds familiar," Penny inquired.

"I don't think we have, Ms. Hallliwell, but our families are connected."

"Connected how?"

"Your mother, Priscilla Baxter, and my mother, Phoebe Bowen, were cousins."

Penny almost dropped the phone. She had other relatives? Her late husband's family had all passed away, so she didn't think she had any family besides her granddaughters.

"Prove it." It was always a good thing to be a bit skeptical.

"Melinda Warren. She prophesized three sister witches."

"She did, and do you know who they are?" Penny smiled snugly. She was extremely proud to have brought the Charmed Ones into the world, once removed, of course.

"I have a theory that they might be my granddaughters Ryleigh, Rhiannon, and Roxana."

Penny twiddled the cord between her fingers. How could her granddaughters be Charmed when her granddaughters possessed one of Melinda's powers? Wait. Granddaughters?

"You have granddaughters?"

"Yes. They could be the Charmed Ones."

"That's impossible. My granddaughters posses Melinda's three powers."

"As do mine. Psychokinesis, temporal stasis, and clairvoyance."

"Strange. My Prudence has telekinesis, Piper has molecular immobilization, and Phoebe has premonitions."

"How can they be the Charmed Ones when one can't stop time? She has the ability to stop molecules, not time."

Penny bristled. Stopping molecules, stopping time, what was the difference? Beings still stopped in their tracks!

"Look, why don't we meet up?"

~TBC Chapter Twelve~

The Halliwell Manor was in total chaos. No less than fifteen demons, warlocks, and Darklighters attacked the week after Easter Sunday. They attacked so that any one of the witches were alone. While Penny, Prue, Piper, Paige, and Billie could dust the demons with flicks of the hand, Phoebe and Christy had to be a bit more creative. Penny took this time to train her young granddaughters and charges. Leo, Adam, and Sam were called upon, as well. Within two weeks, the young witches had perfected basic self defense maneuvers. Piper and Paige were the more passive of the six, understandable, considering Paige's Whitelighter heritage and Piper's gentle nature. The Wednesday after Easter Sunday, Paige had to embrace her Wiccan heritage, however, as a Darklighter had sensed her and followed her orbing trail.

Paige decided to go for an afternoon stroll when the rest of the household was napping. She didn't leave a note, because she was only going to be gone for a few minutes. The teen first went left, passing the yellow house belonging to the Hampton family. Pretty soon, Paige made it to the not so friendly side of the neighborhood.

'Guess it's time to head back now.' The sun was slowly dipping into the abyss and the moon could already be seen. Paige turned on one foot and barely made a step when she heard a noise behind her. It sounded like her orbing, but something was different about it. Not to mention, the foreboding feeling she suddenly had.

"Whitelighter."

Spinning back around, Paige came face to face with a loaded crossbow. A woman was on the other end of it, with her hand on the trigger.

"What did you call me?" Paige put up a brave front. She had heard about these beings that went after Whitelighters, but couldn't remember their names. 'Blacklighters?'

"You're a Whitelighter. I smell it on you," the woman replied. Without warning, she pulled the trigger and released the arrow, straight into Paige's face! Paige gasped and orbed out at the very last second. She orbed back several feet away from the being.

"You can't escape, Whitelighter. I can track you where ever you orb."

Paige grimaced. How was she supposed to get away?

The being pulled another arrow and loaded the crossbow. She let the arrow fly once again. This time, Paige was ready. After weeks of practicing, she had progressed to not only calling for objects, but deflecting them as well.

"Arrow!" she called. The arrow disappeared in a swarm of Whitelighter orbs before switching directions. The woman's eyes widened as her own weapon was used against her. Being pierced in the chest, she let out a howl and disintegrated into dust. Paige flinched. She felt conflicted. Sam had told her that Whitelighters were pacifists, that they didn't believe in fighting or killing, but witches had to kill to survive, to keep good thriving. 'How am I supposed to fight demons while still being a Whitelighter?'

~TBC Chapter Twelve~

Phoebe had been up for five minutes when Paige came careening through the double doors. She was gasping for breath and looked absolutely terrified.

"What is it, Paige?" Phoebe put her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"Blacklighter, I think," Paige whispered, "I killed her."

"Darklighter," Phoebe corrected gently. She had been fingering through the Book, learning all she could about the various evils in the world. She wanted to be prepared for whatever was out there.

Phoebe led Paige to the couch and sat down. Her sister still looked shaken up. She thought about fetching Grams, but there was no need as the woman came gliding down the stairs.

"Christy," Penny explained to Phoebe, as her face contorted in confusion.

"Oh," Phoebe said lamely.

The telepath no longer needed to concentrate to hear thoughts. Sending them was a different matter. Phoebe willed the jealous feeling away. While she and Christy shared more passive powers than their sisters, Christy could control hers. Phoebe still couldn't control when or how a premonition came. She sighed and left Grams and Paige to talk, walking up the stairs.

_"What are you and Billie up to?"_

Phoebe crept up the final flight of steps to her old room. The door was closed.

_"Seeing what we can do with our powers."_ Now she was intrigued. Telepathy and telekinesis were pretty simple in her mind. Moving things and hearing thoughts. What else could these powers do? Phoebe opened the door to reveal the younger girls on the floor facing each other. She took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"So, what can you do?"

Billie smiled and bounced her hands on her knees. "I'm strong enough to move the bed!"

Phoebe jumped up, knowing the almost nine year old wanted to demonstrate. Billie put both hands out and lifted the bed to the right, before placing it back on the floor.

"Sweet," Phoebe complimented, "Anything else?" Christy's eyes went wide.

"Demons!" she cried, hopping up and immediately grabbing Billie's hand.

~TBC Chapter Twelve~

"Are you sure this is the place?"

It had been two weeks after the fateful phone call. Rachel sat in the back of her grandmother's ancient Volkswagen, smashed against her mother. Her cousin Regina and her family were trailing behind. They had drove for hours on end and finally stopped at three story red Victorian. Three cars were blocking the driveway, so Ruth and Regina parked their vehicles on the side of the road.

"Yes. I remember Mother telling me about this house growing up. She moved in with her cousins and stayed until Great Aunt Pearl was vanquished," Ruth said. She dusted off her clothes and unbuckled herself. The rest of the group followed her lead. The trek to the stained glass double doors wasn't much, but Riley and Rhiannon were leaning against their mother, complaining of jelly legs. Roxana was blissfully oblivious in her carrier. Ruth took a breath before knocking.

The Rogers matriarch waited a good two minutes before knocking again. Exactly one second after knocking, she heard crashes and loud thumps coming from inside the Victorian. She frowned before turning to her family.

"Should we...?" Ruth didn't want to put her family in danger, especially the young ones, who haven't learned how to control their powers.

"Yes! We're good witches, damn it, and we have to help our fellow witches!" Rachel spat. She stormed ahead and kicked at the double doors. Ruth rolled her eyes and simply turned the door knob.

"Oh," Rachel said, blushing.

"Hmm," Ruth hummed.

The horde of witches, minus Ryleigh, Rhiannon, Roxana, and Regina, stomped into the house, hell bent on destroying whatever evil lurked inside.

~TBC Chapter Twelve~

Four demons shimmered, faded, glistened, and wisped in the Manor, the attic, specifically. Prue had curled up on Great Aunt Pearl's couch for a nap whilst Piper practiced her potion making. Their abrupt entrance startled the two sisters, who immediately moved into action. Prue flung the foursome against a wall and Piper froze them before they could recuperate.

"What are demons doing here?" Piper asked.

"No idea," Prue replied, "How long until they unfreeze?"

"Until I unfreeze them." Prue looked at Piper.

"Really? Wow. I can't even use telekinesis in astral mode yet."

"Where are the demons? Christy said there were demons!"

Phoebe ran into the room, with a following of Grams, Paige, Christy, and Billie. Christy still had a hold of Billie's hand.

"Frozen," Piper said, pointing to the wall.

"Oh," Phoebe said. Exactly two minutes after, the witches heard the front door be kicked open and a group of people enter the house.

"More demons?" Piper pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I don't think demons use doors," Paige joked.

~TBC Chapter Twelve~

There was not a soul on the first floor. Ruth delegated the dining room and beyond to Rosie, whilst she and Rachel took the den and conservatory. Nothing. They met by the small table by the stairs.

"Should we all go upstairs?" Rosie asked.

"I think we should," Rachel said.

Ruth beckoned Regina and her girls inside. "It's safe on this floor," she said.

Regina tightly held onto Roxana. She regretted not leaving her with Tyler. Only eleven days old, the infant already showed some control over her power of stopping time.

"Regina, we need you to go with us upstairs," Ruth said. Regina shook her head.

"I can't, I have to stay with the girls, they..."

"Will be alright," Rachel said, "Ryleigh knows to look after her sisters."

Regina deflated a little. She set Roxana down in Ryleigh's lap with strict instructions and brought up the rear of the line to the second floor.

~TBC Chapter Twelve~

With Penny and Prue in front, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Christy, and Billie followed down the short flight of stairs. Turning the corner, Penny held out her arm to stop the younger women. Across from them stood four women.

"Who are you?" Penny asked, ready to send them flying if need be.

"Ruth. Are you Penelope Halliwell?"

"I go by Penny. Ruth? Ruth Hale?"

"Yes."

There was no time for more pleasantries, as the four demons Piper had froze somehow overcame her power and crashed down the stairs! Christy pulled Billie behind her, but the younger girl pushed away, intent on using her power on the demons. It was too late for Piper to freeze or blast them. One demon rushed for Phoebe and Paige, making them back up. He made a swipe at them, mystified when his hand met with air. Phoebe and Paige were airborne, Paige's feet on orbs.

"Phoebe!" Prue yelled. She made a sweeping motion with her hand and two demons collided with the wall. As the demonic beings were knocked off their feet, Paige and Phoebe suddenly fell to the floor.

"Piper, do that thing! Blow them up!" Phoebe suggested loudly. The hall was becoming too crowded for her liking.

"Huh?" Nonetheless, Piper did as requested. She took aim and blew two the four demons to kingdom come. The remaining demons looked at their fallen brethren before teleporting away.

"That was close," Paige sighed.

"_Did you get anything?" _Billie whispered to Christy.

_"No, it happened too fast. And there were too many people," _Christy answered.

"_Do you think they were sent by the Triad?"_

Christy paused, considering. She had told her sister, in secret, of course, about her previous keepers. Billie seemed to soak it up.

"_I don't know, I have never seen them before."_

"Christy, Billie, we're moving to the parlor, you coming?" Phoebe held out her hand. The hall was now empty except for the trio.

"Yeah," Christy chirped. She needed to get her head off of the Triad and Charmed Ones. She needed to connect with Billie, fast. Christy knew when she turned thirteen, her other power would unleash itself, and that would connect with Billie's second ability, whatever that was. The Triad hadn't told her. Placing her hand in Billie's as her sister took Phoebe's hand, she held her head high.

~TBC Chapter Twelve~

The parlor was cramped to the max. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Christy, and Billie all had to stand in the archway. Two toddlers and an infant sat on the laps of the unfamiliar women.

"Alright, start talking," Penny said.


End file.
